Shuusama
by Kuroi Tenshi1
Summary: [part 11 up!] Shuuichi's been keeping a secret from everyone. But it's time the secret makes itself known. As Shuuichi's sisters.
1. Prologue

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+ Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

Rating: PG-15

Summary: (is this necessary? I suck at summaries) What if Shuu-chan isn't exactly what we   think he is? What if he's been hiding a little secret from almost everyone he knows? And what if that secret suddenly makes itself known? (This is more like a teaser than a summary)

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't sue—or you will see me hanging around your house 24/7 with a flamethrower at hand the minute they let me out of jail. ::grin:: I don't own these delicious bishounen (Unfortunately, Santa didn't think I was a good girl enough to deliver them under the tree this Christmas). Original characters (and my, am I fond of making them!) are as the name implies, _original_, they're mine. I'm just borrowing these cuties to suit my twisted quirks. I'm not making any money out of these. ::sigh:: Anyone wanna pay me? ^___^

Notes (this is essential since I explain myself in this part): Against my better judgment ::dramatic sigh:: I'm starting another fic, which I'm sure will run long parts. ::sweatdrop:: And I just announced I'd take a break from the GW fic. ::dodges random sharp objects thrown her way:: Ah, well. The pull of Gravitation's too strong. ^_^

            Please be aware that I've only watched the series and I'm fairly new to the fandom (eight _days_, to be more accurate) so I'm sure I'll get a lot of things messed up. (Don't I always? ^^;;) please be patient with me, no sharp-object-throwing. Lord knows I've had enough experience with that. ^_^

            Oh, btw, it's been a nasty habit of mine to give anime charas their own family background and stuff. Hehe. I haven't read the manga so I'm basing what little I know on the series, neh? Family backgrounds and such the series didn't divulge on are supplied by yours truly. Fanon galore. Just thought I'd warn you so you won't have a cardiac arrest when you see something amiss. ^_^ There, on with the story! ::crosses fingers:: Did I mention this is my first gravi fic ever?

======

Prologue

            The muffled sound of running water from the closed door was the first sound he heard when he opened his eyes. The emptiness of the space next to him was the second thing he noticed. The absence of the bed's other occupant left a strange pang of loneliness in him. He rolled over to his left, feeling the soft thick carpet against his bare feet.

            Outside the window, the sun was already starting to slowly rise. Dawn's rose-tipped fingers crept over the sleeping horizon and gradually filled the gray sky with its lasting radiance. He felt a smile tug on his lips when his gaze fell on the closed bathroom door.

            It had been months since he and his lover got together. It had been really hard and painful because he didn't know what to do with a man like him at first but things eventually worked out. He got hurt, physically and emotionally, but everything was doing great between them now. They were both happy with their relationship at last.

            He heard the water stop and the door opened. "Shuuichi?"

            His lover looked beautiful with rivulets of water running down his body and his hair wet from the quick shower. The golden strands clung to the side of his face and the pink-haired music idol grinned. "Good morning, Yuki!"

~*~*~*~

            "I'll be off now!" Shuuichi waved to his lover whose eyes were glued to the screen. He smiled because he knew that even if Yuki wasn't looking at him directly, he was probably looking at him through his reflection somewhere.

            He was about to leave the house when he remembered something. He sped toward the den and threw open the door. "I'll be home for dinner, wait for me, okay?" With that, he made a mad dash for the door. 

            Yuki was almost sure he was already running the flight of stairs down (not having the patience for the elevator) when his door was thrust open yet again and his cheerful lover burst in. "What—" He was cut off with the quick peck on his cheeks.

            Shuuichi seemed satisfied with himself and grinned. "I'm going now!"

            He didn't return this time. After a few minutes, Yuki relaxed to his chair and leaned back, pulling his glasses off and placing it on the table in front of him.  Despite himself, he felt a smile tugging on his lips. Shuuichi…

            "And then I gave Yuki a kiss!" Shuuichi exclaimed proudly, finishing his tale. "And he didn't punch me this time. Though that may have been because I was already out the door 1.3 seconds after.  What do you think, Hiro?" he turned to his best friend.

            The long haired-redhead shrugged. He propped his feet on the conference table and sighed. "I don't know, Shuu. Maybe the answer to that question's the same one I've told you _167_ times already: I don't know!"

            The pink bundle of energy shrugged. "You know, Hiro, just because you don't get to kiss Ayaka that much, you don't have to be jealous of my relationship with Yuki. It seems like someone's bitter."

            Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "Fine, sorry. Tell me more about your perfect relationship with Yuki the Icicle Prince then."

            The vocalist pouted. "Yuki's not the Icicle Prince. He's a bit aloof at times but he's really warm and adorable. You should see him when he's asleep! He looks just like an angel!" he gushed. "And he also—"

            He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a distinctive sound of a gun being cocked. "But now's not the time to talk about how adorable Yuki is. We're here to work." He turned to the American behind him and gave him his sunniest smile. "What do you have for us today, K-san?"

~*~*~*~

            The green scenery had been rolling by outside the limousine's heavily tinted window until they reached the city. Until then, traffic had been a word so foreign and unheard of. The young woman sighed impatiently as she looked at the people walking at the street. She glanced at her watch and leaned back on her seat with irritation. "We've been here for more than five minutes. This is intolerable."

            The young girl seated across her looked up from where she was reading a book and pulled the headphones off. Instantly, the loud blaring of Bad Luck's new single ceased its assault on her eardrums. "Huh?"

            The older one with raven black hair that hung loose on her back gestured at the window. "This traffic. It's intolerable."

            The younger of the two shrugged, pulling her headphones back. "You don't have to torture yourself with boredom, you know. You've done nothing but look out the window and the boring landscape since we left home. Why don't you read some of the books I brought instead?"

            "I find his works quite distasteful."

            "Don't judge a book by its cover," the younger chirped, throwing her sister one of the hardbound books from the pile next to her. "Here!"

            The older one caught it before it hit her in the head and sighed, giving up. She might as well read and find out for herself whether or not the man was as good as they claim him to be. She had only heard biased opinions anyway.

            As she flipped open the pages, a couple of pictures fell out. She stared at the beautiful golden eyes of the author then threw it aside. She stared long at the next picture in her hand. Looking at the young man's beautiful violet eyes and soft pink hair, she couldn't help but glare at the man next to him. _You don't deserve him, Yuki Eiri._

Tbc

            Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com

=====

            Notes: Please tell me what you think! ^_^ Sorry it's late. I'm seriously considering writing more but then I have to wake up early to go to the mall and meet my friend so I have to stop here. ^^;; C&C!


	2. Part 1

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+ Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

serious. 

Rating: PG-15

Summary: (is this necessary? I suck at summaries) What if Shuu-chan isn't exactly what we    think he is? What if he's been hiding a little secret from almost everyone he knows? And what if that secret suddenly makes itself known? (This is more like a teaser than a summary)

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't sue—or you will see me hanging around your house 24/7 with a flamethrower at hand the minute they let me out of jail. ::grin:: I don't own these delicious bishounen (Unfortunately, Santa didn't think I was a good girl enough to deliver them under the tree this Christmas). Original characters (and my, am I fond of making them!) are as the name implies, _original_, they're mine. I'm just borrowing these cuties to suit my twisted quirks. I'm not making any money out of these. ::sigh:: Anyone wanna pay me? ^___^

======

Part 1

            "Ne, Yuki." Shuuichi tugged at the sleeve of his black polo. He ignored him and continued to type. The sun had already set hours ago and the popular vocalist had just arrived from that day's practice. He was doing a darn good job on his second profession: annoying Yuki Eiri.

            "Yuki… Yuki... Yuu~ki…" the youth singsonged. "Let's go out for dinner."

            The typed paused. "Baka."

            "But it's been so long since we last went out," the other complained. "I promise I'll wear that shades you kept insisting I wear though it's dark outside. And I promise I'll run as fast as I can the minute I get recognized. Please! Yuki!"

            Yuki's hands clenched. He was doing it again. He hated the kid for making him do things like this. He hated him for making him so weak after years of building a wall that separated him from everyone. With only a smile from him, the wall crumbled. He hated the pink haired singer.

            But not as much as he hated himself for crumbling when faced with the teary-eyed Shuuichi. "Get your coat."

            Shuuichi perked up. He jumped from where he was pawing at Yuki's sleeve in his dog costume and danced around happily. "Really? This is so romantic. We'll be eating at the fancy restaurant just the two of us! It's like… like a date!"

            "Your power of deduction never ceases to amaze me," Yuki commented flatly but you could see the corner of his mouth curving upward. He grabbed the still-dancing Shuuichi and pulled him into his arms. "But you'll have to provide dessert later," he whispered into his ear and the younger man blushed deep crimson.

            "H-hai," he replied coyly, biting his lower lip shyly. Now if only they could skip dinner altogether and go right into dessert…

~*~*~*~

            "I think inviting Mika over will be nice," Shuuichi said thoughtfully, looking outside the window from his seat on the couch. He propped his feet on the low coffee table and turned to his boyfriend. "What do you think?"

            "I think she's been trying to put stupid ideas in your head again." A generous swig from the can of beer. "A dangerous thing to do as your head, being nearly empty, absorbs anything fed to it like a sponge absorbs water."

            He frowned. "That's not true. Besides, I haven't even seen her in a while." He looked around the living room and his brows knitted. His eyes fell on the painting of a ship in the middle of a storm. "I don't see why our apartment has to be so gloomy."

            "It's my apartment. You're free to move out if you don't like it."

            Shuuichi sighed and stood up. He walked toward the balcony and pushed the dark curtains aside. He loved the balcony. He loved watching people down the busy street. It gave him a peek to a "normal" person's life, even if only for a few seconds. "I was only suggesting for a bit of redecoration."

            "Do what you want as long as you don't wreck my house."

            He turned to the golden-haired man on the couch and rolled his eyes. "It's just that… You act as if you're alone. I mean, really! Black clothes, almost everything you own is black or is dark. You have paintings on your wall instead of pictures of family and friends." He paused. "You have people who love you, you know. I wish you'd stop acting like such a hermit."

            Yuki cracked a smile. Trust Shuuichi to liken him to a hermit.

            "What about you?" he countered. "I don't see pictures of _your_ family hanging around."

            Shuuichi froze. Then gave him a sheepish grin. "Hey, this is your place, I should get your permission first before I start putting stuff up, right?"

            "Baka," Yuki said, standing up and walking toward him. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and pulled him closer. "This is your home as much as it is mine."

            Shuuichi grinned and glomped him. "Really? Aww, Yuki!" he exclaimed, hugging him happily. "I already asked Hiro to help me look for wallpapers and new furniture! We're keeping it in his place."

            Yuki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Outside his locked door, he could hear the loud blaring of Nittle Grasper's music. He could actually feel the slight vibration. He wasn't sure whether or not the vibration was from the musical assault or the pounding of walls no doubt done by the group outside.

            He could hear Sakano trying to keep that Fujisaki kid from shoving the paint brush down Hiro's throat when he made yet another crack about him being too young. K was barking orders while filming the whole time. 

            Actually, the only reason the whole band agreed to help Shuuichi redecorate (in Yuki's opinion, wreck) his apartment was because they were faced with K's magnum. The manager thought a video of the band working together not related to singing would make an interesting film. Yuki had the feeling he was planning on selling it or using it for another one of his publicity stunts.

            Oh, well. At least he wasn't the target of his sniper this time.

            He had adamantly refused to let Shuuichi and his wrecking team near his study and had to kick the pink-haired bundle of energy out of the room to lock the door. There was no way he was letting them bastardize his sanctuary.

            His sanctuary before had been his apartment but when Shuuichi came, nothing was sacred. He couldn't even watch TV in the living room without the younger boy clinging to him. Not that he particularly minded. Hn. No need to let the little imp know that though.

            It was the third apartment he had moved into (with Shuuichi of course) since they met. Though leaving the first one when the whole mess of going to Kyoto was his idea, leaving the second one was a bit against the novelist's will. _I liked the place, damn it._

            A convenient store nearby that he could run to whenever he ran out of cigarettes (or Shuuichi decides to hide them again). A bar he could go to whenever Shuuichi is on one of his tours. Of course Yuki would never tell Shuuichi he hit the bars whenever he's out—he, being the delusional brat her is—will only think he does that because he missed him. Hah! As if that was possible. It was also near a café where he used to meet his editor.

            But they had to move.

            He was getting tired of waking up with swooning teenagers (and even old ones) and crazed fangirls waiting for Shuuichi (and him, naturally) to leave the house and hanging around the building. Did those people not know the meaning of privacy?

            Hence the move.

            It hasn't been a month since they got settled in this one but it seemed to him it was time to call the real estate agent. God. He hoped that wasn't the glass sliding door of the veranda he heard shatter.

            "Anou...are you sure he'll like that?" Sakano asked timidly, gesturing at the wall Shuuichi just finished painting. He closed his eyes for a moment, shielding it from the raid the electric blue wall was giving.

            "Yuki said he trusts my judgment. Why else would he let me redecorate the house on my own?" Shuuichi replied cheerfully, placing the brush back to its bucket. He flashed them a "V" sign and giggled rather girlishly.

            "He probably said that so you can stop pestering him," Fujisaki muttered under his breath. He sighed irritably at the blotch of orange on his arm, care of Hiro during their paint war earlier. "I wonder why I even put up with this…"

            "Because this is called Band Unity," K replied cheerfully, pointing the magnum on him. "Any problem with that, Fujisaki?"

            "I'm suing," the green-haired teen mumbled before furiously attacking the wall with angry vertical strokes.

            Shuuichi sang along the music as he hammered the nail against the hardwood now painted light pink. He decided light pink since it would remind Yuki of his presence even when he's not home. As if there was a need for one.

            He had begged and groveled at the older woman's feet to let him have some of the photos she had of Yuki with his family. Some of the pictures of Yuki solo were kept in a drawer for his private collection. The others he was willing to share, he framed and decided to hang on the wall so everyone will see how adorable his Yuki had been as a child.

            "That's Yuki?" Hiro asked dubiously, pointing at the picture of a young boy, no more than a year old with a thin line of drool running down his jaw.

            Shuuichi nodded and sighed happily. "Doesn't he look cute?"

            "Does he know there are pictures of him with drool on his face hanging all around the apartment?"

            "Not yet. But he'll love it," the younger boy chirped with one final pound on the defenseless nail. "I still have one of him with all three of them. Tatsuha was still small there, maybe not even five. They all look so cuuute!" he gushed.

            Hiroshi looked around and inspected the walls. "I don't see pictures of you anywhere."

            "I have the posters in my room. But I haven't decided which one to use. Maybe all of them. I _do_ look great in my concert get-up, don't you think so? He'll probably love that." Shuuichi whistled softly as he hammered another nail onto the wall.

            "Is it safe to come out now?" Yuki asked, leaning against the wooden door of his study.

            Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper had ceased fire and the only sounds from the outside were of Fujisaki demanding justice to be served (translation: Hiro has to be painted bright pink all over). K had surprisingly put away his gun and allowed the green-haired boy retribution while Hiro screamed bloody murder. Sakano was slowly recuperating on the new couch while Shuuichi was convincing his lover to go out to dinner with them.

            "I promise them I'd treat them dinner for helping me," Shuuichi said at the other side of the door. "Let's all go out. We can ditch them and get a booth for ourselves if you like."

            There was a general cry of "Hey!" from outside and Yuki smiled. He would never admit it out loud but he enjoyed the others' company. They were all so full of life and any second spent with them was promised to be fun. A bit stressing and your eardrums could suffer a lot but fun nonetheless.

            Yuki unlocked the door and before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground by the pink-haired vocalist.

            "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" he gushed, kissing his face all over. "I missed Yuki!"

            "Ew, get a room," Fujisaki made a face. "We're still here, you know. An under aged kid is with you, just so you know."

            Hiro draped an arm on him and grinned. "Really, Suguru. You might want to hang around and watch. You might learn something."

            The keyboardist flushed and glared at the guitarist. Sakano laughed nervously then cleared his throat. "I think dinner's calling. Shindou-san?"

            Shuuichi broke away from Yuki almost unwillingly and sighed. "I guess we have to eat. Where do you want to go?"

~*~*~*~

            The car slowed down to a crawl then the intercom buzzed and the old driver cleared his throat. "Setsuna-sama, Sayuri-sama, we're here."

            The older of the two throw the book aside and nudged the sleeping girl. "Sayuri, we're here. Wipe the drool off your chin," she said to the girl yawning.

            "Finally," the younger said. "I don't see why we couldn't have flown to get here. That's what planes are for, you know."

            "I like traveling by land," Setsuna replied. She glanced at the book she discarded only moments ago. She hated to admit it but the writer did have talent. Maybe a little but still, enough to put two sentences together and make it seem logical. "I don't like him that much," she stated, running a hand through her long black hair. "He doesn't deserve him. _We_ do."

            Sayuri chuckled then stopped when her sister glared at her. Then shrugged. "A little possessive, aren't we? Won't you even consider sharing?"

            "Not with him, I won't," she said flatly as the chauffeur opened the door for her and she got out. Straightening her skirt and looking around her critically she wrinkled her nose. She heard that the building was one of the best this city could offer but it didn't do much to impress her.

            "Shall we go then?" Sayuri asked, turning to her older sister. "Looks like security's pretty tight. With all the famous people living here and all…"

            "Not as tight as ours," Setsuna deadpanned. "Let's go."

            "Really now, can't we settle this in a more mature way?" Shuuichi asked, looking from Hiroshi to Suguru. They were standing at the lobby, waiting for both to cease fire and reach some sort of understanding.

            Yuki glanced at him. In a more mature way? Maybe he's growing up after all. At least he wasn't participating in the argument.

            "Paper, scissors, stone will determine whether or not we'll try that American fast food," Shuuichi said, looking at Hiro, "or traditional Japanese," he said to Fujisaki.

            "Hmm… look's like another fan's trying to get in," Sakano commented, looking at the couple of guards trying to stop some people from entering the building. He couldn't see who they were since the bulky frames of the guards were blocking but it was obvious they were determined.

            "Please listen to the ladies," an old man wearing a chauffeur's uniform said. "Please be reasonable…"

            "I said step aside or you shall see yourself out of job in less than five seconds once I'm through with you!" the woman exclaimed. They could see the top of her black hair.

            Shuuichi's eyes grew wide and he froze. The others made their way toward the growing cluster and Sakano cleared his throat. "Anou... Excuse me, Miss but…"

            K cocked his gun and the guards froze. "K-san. We're so sorry. But you see, these two young women are insisting that we let them in. You know the rules, don't you?"

            The American aimed at the woman and smiled. "Rules are rules, ladies—"

            The one with long hair had walked past him when she something caught her eye. She knew who the blond man was but he wasn't important. Not to her anyway. Yuki Eiri…

            "I tried being nice but—" K froze when she leveled him with a glare. 

            "I don't have anything to say to you. Keep your mouth shut."

            The other girl with her giggled then covered her mouth. "Oops," she blushed. Then her eyes flashed with happiness. "Shuu-chan!" she exclaimed, breaking away from the group and latching herself on the pink-haired boy who was trying his best to be invisible.

            "What are you doing here?" Shuuichi asked, all the color draining his face.

            Sayuri pulled on her short light brown hair and rolled her eyes. "It's great seeing you too."

            Setsuna shook her head and made a "tsking" sound at the back of her throat. "Is this what you've learned from that novelist boyfriend of yours? No 'how are you?', 'great to see you after such a long time'?"

            "No, it's just that…" Shuuichi began, fumbling for words as the initial shock still had its effect on him.

            "Is that way you greet your sisters?"

Tbc

            Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com

====

            I know Shuuichi has a sister on the manga (Maiko or something) but I haven't read the manga (I only saw glimpses of it, actually) so… I'm not going to use her (or any other facts from it). I'm creating Shuu-chan's entire family tree from scratch, ok? Thought I'd let you know… ^_^


	3. Part 2

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [[kuroi_22@hotmail.com][1]]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+ Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

serious. 

Rating: PG-15

Summary: (is this necessary? I suck at summaries) What if Shuu-chan isn't exactly what wethink he is? What if he's been hiding a little secret from almost everyone he knows? And what if that secret suddenly makes itself known? (This is more like a teaser than a summary)

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't sue—or you will see me hanging around your house 24/7 with a flamethrower at hand the minute they let me out of jail. ::grin:: I don't own these delicious bishounen (Unfortunately, Santa didn't think I was a good girl enough to deliver them under the tree this Christmas). Original characters (and my, am I fond of making them!) are as the name implies, _original_, they're mine. I'm just borrowing these cuties to suit my twisted quirks. I'm not making any money out of these. ::sigh:: Anyone wanna pay me? ^___^

=====

Part 2

Shuuichi opened his eyes. He was about to stand up and fix breakfast like he always does but recollection of what happened the previous night came to him and hit him like a ton of bricks. Or a ton of chibi-Setsuna and chibi-Sayuri pounding his head with little mallets.

"God, this is one horrible nightmare. Please make me wake up any moment now," he said.

He was lying at his bed in the apartment he shared with Yuki. After the shock Setsuna's question brought, Shuuichi ran back to the elevator and locked himself in his room. Yuki and the others soon followed.

He begged them to let him be for the time being and not ask questions which they respected and for which he was grateful for. The others left soon afterward while his sisters remained for a while longer. Few minutes longer anyway.

He was at least thankful the two didn't try talking to them. Imagine the horror they would've spread. They'd tell them everything. All the effort wasted merely because they showed up.

Why did they come anyway? He asked in his mind. After all those years, why now?

When Sayuri's pleading and Setsuna's threats did nothing to convince the pink-haired boy to come out of his room, the two gave up. But not before telling Yuki to clean up his act.

He wondered what they meant with that.

There was a gentle knock on his door. "Shuuichi?"

"Hai?"

"Breakfast is ready. They're not here, if you're worried about that. It's safe to go out of your room," the blonde said from the other side of the door. He sighed inwardly, wondering just what the hell was going on.

The door slowly creaked open and the vocalist walked out, looking like the world rested on his shoulders.

Yuki closed the distance between them and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He then placed his hands on Shuuichi's shoulders and slowly massaged him. "Feeling better?"

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his boyfriend's hands massaging his shoulders. "Better, thanks…" He wrapped an arm around Yuki's waist as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Shuuichi's fork stopped midway to his mouth and he swallowed hard. "I know it's a bit unfair of me but… Can I try to sort things out by myself for now? I don't think I'm ready to talk about it." He looked down to his plate. "Sorry."

"Do whatever you like. It's your life." But he reached toward him and gave his hands a quick squeeze before grabbing the newspaper. "Would you like me to drop you off? That way you can at least avoid confronting them for now."

Shuuichi nodded, giving him a small smile. "That would be great. Thanks."

~*~*~*~

"Spill."

They were at the studio where they were supposed to be recording but since Shuuichi was late as usual, the others thought it was the perfect opportunity to interrogate the guitarist.

Hiro looked at the .45 aimed at him and gulped. Things are not looking bright for his future. He held up his hands and chuckled nervously. "Hey, hey, hey! Careful with the gun, K-san."

"Quit stalling," Suguru said impatiently.

"What? Stalling? I don't know what you're talking—ulp!"

"Who were those women from last night? Are they really Shuuichi's sisters? Hiro, I'm telling you, I haven't shot anything in an hour. My trigger finger's itching…"

"Leave Nakano alone," someone spoke from behind them icily.

They all turned to see the woman from last night standing behind them, left hand resting on her slender hips while the other held a small black handbag. "To answer you question, yes, we're Shuuichi's sisters. I am the oldest of the three, Setsuna—Sayuri!" she exclaimed, an eyebrow twitching dangerously at the younger woman with her.

Sayuri paused from where she was shoving a pen and paper to Suguru. She pouted and flipped her short brown hair. "This may be the only chance I get to ask for their autograph. Can't I make the most out of the situation?" She gave the pen and paper to Suguru. "My name's Sayuri. Make it nice, okay?"

Setsuna sighed and turned her attention back to the group. "I am Shindouchi Setsuna. That… _girl_ over there asking for your keyboardist's autograph is my younger sister, Shindouchi Sayuri. As previously stated, we are Shuuichi's older sisters."

"Shindouchi?" Sakano asked. "I'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake. Our Shuuichi, Bad Luck's vocalist, Shindou-san—"

"_Shindouchi-san_," she corrected sharply. "Your band's vocalist and our brother is one and the same. I know this may come off a bit surprising, to say that least, but it's true. However, I don't see how this is so surprising. Do you really think that Shuuichi sprang from a flower as a full-grown man? Of course he's got a family. And we are that. His family." She crossed her arms and shook her head irritably.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, taking her pen from Suguru and grinning happily. "Now… how to get Sakuma-san's autograph…"

Setsuna marched toward her and pulled her to her side. "Would you please stop embarrassing yourself by doing things like this? And me as well, for being related to you. Need I remind you of the reason we are here? It's not to ask for autographs, remember?"

The younger one pouted then nodded slowly, reminding everyone of Shuuichi. Even with her light brown hair, she had a striking resemblance to the singer. They even shared the same vibrant violet eyes.

Setsuna sighed. "I see some things haven't changed; he's still late as a rule," she commented.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yuki asked. "You might do something stupid."

Shuuichi shook his head. All three of them. 

He was in one of his costumes again. It was the Cerberus one this time. He thought it fitting that his disguise that day would be Hell's guard dog. But instead of three awful heads, Shuuichi's had three heads of himself, Hiro and Suguru.

"I'll be home before dinner!" he said cheerfully before stepping out of the car. But as he closed the door, something struck him and he threw it open again and leaned in. He gave the startled Yuki a kiss on the lips before straightening himself. "Bye-bye!"

Yuki shook his head but there was a small smile on his lips. "Baka," he said as he watched Shuuichi enter the building while the security guard on duty pretended nothing was amiss.

"It's about time you show up." 

Shuuichi froze at the sound of that voice. He was about to retreat his steps and make a run for the nearest exit but he bumped into something solid. Like a chest.

Setsuna recognized the group that entered the recording studio. She walked toward the blonde and extended her hand. "Perfect timing, Seguchi-san. Shindouchi Setsuna."

The blonde president took her hand, looking a bit surprised. "A pleasure meeting you, ma'am," he said.

"You may be changing your mind in a minute," Setsuna smirked. "Am I right if I am to say that currently, you are the president of NG records?" She was answered with a nod. "Well then, as Shuuichi's sister—"

"Please sign this!" Sayuri exclaimed, holding yet another pen and paper to Ryuuichi. She then held one to Touma and Noriko. "I really love Nittle Grasper," she said. "I have all of your albums from years and years ago. Only _someone_ stole them and brought them with him when he moved out," she said, giving her brother a pointed look. Then smiled. "But I forgive you for that, Shuu-chan!You'll sign my CDs, okay?"

Setsuna waited for the autograph signing to end with growing frustration. Sayuri kept on interrupting her! Once done, she cleared her throat. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she said, "I would like to thank you for taking care of our brother for the past few months he's worked for your company. But now, he would be quitting."

"WHAT?" was the general cry from everyone.

Touma cleared his throat and Ryuuichi looked like he was going to cry. "What did Kumagoro do? Was it Kuma-chan?Shuu-chaaan!"

Almost everyone sweatdropped and Sayuri fervently shook her head. "No, no, Sakuma-san. It's not Kumagoro—Shuuichi—and I—love Kumagoro. But it's just that we think it's time Shuuichi goes home."

"Our mother misses him," Setsuna said, giving the youngest a pointed stare.

Shuuichi shrank back. After all these years, Setsuna still manages to scare him shitless. And the fact that Sayuri was acting like a crazed fangirl didn't surprise him one bit. But what Setsuna said…

"Excuse me but I think we'll have some sort of problem here," Seguchi began. "Shindou-san—"

"Shindou_chi_-san," Sayuri corrected, not missing a beat.

"Shindouchi-san," Seguchi amended, "has signed a contract with NG Records. He can't quit just like that."

"Then sue him for all he's worth," the oldest replied flatly. "But tell me, are you ready to lose this company?"

"Y-you can't do that!" Sakano exclaimed, looking as thought he was nearing cardiac arrest.

Setsuna simply smiled. "Would you care to find out?" She nodded to Sayuri who took Shuuichi's hand. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you all though I know the feeling may not be mutual. We shall leave you to your business now. Goodbye."

The old man with them who had been standing by the door all this time straightened and opened the door for Sayuri who was still dragging the hesitant Shuuichi with her. "Shuuichi-sama," he said, bowing as they passed.

Everyone not among the leaving party was shocked. Of course a lot of people called Shuuichi-sama. But it was more on the fact that it was brought about by pure hero-worship. They never heard anyone address Shuuichi with such reverence.

The door closed silently behind the four and Hiro found himself a target once again. Six pairs of eyes and a pair of plastic beads supposed to be eyes turned to him and he chuckled nervously. "Breakfast, anyone? My treat."

Tbc

Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to [kuroi_22@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:kuroi_22@hotmail.com



	4. Part 3

===

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. ^_^ 

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                        serious. 

Rating: PG-15

Summary: (is this necessary? I suck at summaries) What if Shuu-chan isn't exactly what we    think he is? What if he's been hiding a little secret from almost everyone he knows? And what if that secret suddenly makes itself known? (This is more like a teaser than a summary)

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't sue—or you will see me hanging around your house 24/7 with a flamethrower at hand the minute they let me out of jail. ::grin:: I don't own these delicious bishounen (Unfortunately, Santa didn't think I was a good girl enough to deliver them under the tree this Christmas). Original characters (and my, am I fond of making them!) are as the name implies: _original_, they're mine. I'm just borrowing these cuties to suit my twisted quirks. I'm not making any money out of these. ::sigh:: Anyone wanna pay me? ^___^

====

Part 3

            "Shindouchi. One of the most prominent families of Japan."

            "Their main seat is in Sapporo where they control majority of the Trade. Shindouchi Enterprises is one of the leading companies of the country who specializes in Computers, Fishing and Exporting Industries. They also own a chain of hotels all over Japan, especially in Hokkaido," Suguru read from the printout he held in his hands.

            After Hiro's confession about all that he knew about the seemingly powerful and rich Shindouchi clan (which had all been proven correct), Sakano and K immediately gathered all data concerning them.

            "Have you read this?" Suguru asked, gesturing frantically at the papers in his hand. "They practically have control on whatever industry. You name it—they have a share of it! I didn't think they were this powerful. Why, I didn't even know they existed until few days ago!"

            "The clan likes to keep a low-profile," Hiro offered from where he was sprawled on the couch. 

            Practice for that day was cancelled since they didn't have a vocalist. Not an hour had passed but calls and various inquiries had already been made. Nittle Grasper left after the Shindouchis but Touma promised he'd get their vocalist back (he was an asset for the company after all). People were scurrying around and pacing back and forth in the conference room. They were all busy trying to find out whatever they can about the new enemy: The Shindouchi Clan Who Whisked Shuuichi Using Their Long Black Limo.

            "Shindouchi Yukina. Fifty-five years of age. Heiress to a multi-million company specializing in Computer Technology. It's now part of the Shindouchi Enterprises. Husband died two years ago due to poor health. She is currently the head of the clan in the Hokkaido branch but rumors has it that her eldest daughter will soon take over," Sakano said. "So the Shindouchi clan is really both powerful and wealthy. Their line traces back to the Meiji Era, it says so here. And all the members are from other equal, if not greater, ancestry. I have the feeling they're not just your average rich family."

            "I believe they will be highly insulted if they hear you say that," Hiro smirked from the couch. "They're not snobbish as most families like them are but they take pride in their regal heritage."

            "Then why did Shuuichi use Shindou?" Suguru asked tersely.

            Hiro shrugged. "He has his own reasons. And I'm not one to tell. It's his past, his life. If you wanna know anything about it, you'll have to ask him." K aimed his magnum at him. He raised his hands and shook his head. "I stand firm on what I've just said. I'll tell you what I can but I'm not telling you things that should come from him, and only him."

            The others shrugged and continued reviewing the papers they have been reading for the past few minutes. "Shindouchi Setsuna, age: twenty and six. The youngest clan member to ever hold a position as a board member at the Family Business. Height 180 centimeters, weight 50 kilograms. Hair is black and eyes are a metallic shade of lilac. Blood type is AB and currently, she's seeing no one," K read from the paper. He then gave Hiro a meaningful stare.

            The redhead sighed and massaged his temples. A headache was coming. How many times had they gone through this? "Setsuna is pretty much what she seems to be: dignified, poised and ever-graceful…she's exactly like the princess she's raised to be. She's the child with the brains so it's only natural that she's taking over the enterprises in the Hokkaido branch. From what I know, she's been offered the position as CEO of the entire clan's business but she declined, saying she'd rather focus on the business in their area.

            "Setsuna acts as head of the family branch in Hokkaido. Almost everything she says is law. She only listens to the older ones. But they leave her alone most of the time. She's the acting leader when their mother is not around," Hiro said, sighing.

            "Shindouchi Sayuri. Age is twenty and one. Hair is light brown, eyes: purple. Middle child, headstrong and…weird?" Suguru looked up and turned to Hiro for help.

            "She's the artsy-fartsy type. She's basically the family PR though she often gives the people the wrong first impression. She's really nice, if you can get past the eccentricity. I think Shuuichi kind of took after her. She's a devoted fan of Nittle Grasper, in case you failed to notice earlier.

            "She's open about everything and her bouncy energetic self can be a bit annoying at times—which again will remind you of Shuuichi—but she's fun to be with. She's the easiest to approach if you need anything or anyone," Hiro said almost automatically, as if he had been reciting personal information of people his whole life. It was pretty easy with a magnum aimed at the center of your eyebrows.

            K seemed satisfied and turned the page. "Who's this Miyazawa Mitsuki? It says here she's an aunt and that she stays with them, but that's all."

            Hiro made a face. "I wouldn't bother with the old bat if I were you. She's Yukina-san's older sister. She lives with the family in their house in Hokkaido. She likes taking charge of the family though she's not really part of the clan. She likes poking her nose in other people's business but she's pretty harmless."

            K nodded. He turned to Hiro and stared hard at him. "You have the option not to answer but I'd rather if you do. How did you know the Shindouchi clan anyway?"

            Hiro's shoulders sagged. He was debating with himself whether or not to answer the question. It would reveal something about Shuuichi if he did. But he didn't want to keep things from the people he has come to call friends either. "My mother lived in Hokkaido. I used to visit her a lot."

            "But Hokkaido's pretty big and besides, you can't meet people like the Shindouchi clan just like that!" Suguru frowned.

             The guitarist shrugged. "Well, I did and that's that. Shuuichi and I became friends when I stayed at one of their hotels." He stood up and smiled at the group. "You've been trying to find information about them the whole morning. Let me get you guys some breakfast. It'll really be my treat this time." He grinned at them.

~*~*~*~

            "I don't see why the Shindouchi clan would want to see me now," Shuuichi said, breaking the silence that reigned over the inside of the car. He stared out the window and watched the people pause and stare at their limo in awe. He had almost forgotten how it was. They would ride their beautiful cars and people would stare at them from the outside with awe and admiration. It was the kind of lifestyle he was only starting to get unaccustomed to.

            Setsuna sighed and leaned back on her seat. "You know how I hate it when we are referred to as 'The Shindouchi Clan'," she complained. "We have names, or don't you remember? My name's Setsuna, I'm your older sister and that dimwit next to you drooling over Sakuma's autograph is Sayuri, your other sister."

            "I almost forgot I had a family," Shuuichi said bitterly.

            Setsuna laughed. "Oh, don't tell me you're being bitter about this now! You're the one who left, remember?" When she got no response, she shook her head. She looked outside the window of her side and watched the people as her brother did. She loved looking at people on the street. It gave her a peek into other people's lives. She found human life interesting that she'd rather people-watch than watch movies or something like that. She liked what was real.

            "It's good to know that the clan has so much power and…everything," the longhaired woman said, breaking the silence once again. "But it would be nicer if people saw us as individuals as well," she said quietly.

            Sayuri looked up and stared at Shuuichi, not saying anything. Then looked back down to the papers she had in her lap. They lapsed into silence once again. Shuuichi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His shorthaired sister was leaning on her side, gripping the autographs she got firmly in her hands while his other sister stared outside the window of the car. It was unfair of him to treat them that way.

            "Why did you go here anyway? Nothing's wrong back at home, is there?" he asked softly.

            Setsuna gave him a small smile while Sayuri let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank god we're not going to keep quiet again," she said. She gave her brother her usual sunny smile and hugged him tight. "Nothing's wrong—just your family missing you like hell!"

            Shuuichi couldn't help the smile and obvious happiness that reflected on his face. Despite what happened years ago, they were still family. But why visit him now? And quit the band?

            "I have to clear some things," he said. "I'm not quitting Bad Luck. I'm Shindou Shuuichi, Bad Luck's vocalist now. I'm really happy to see you both but I'm not dropping everything just because you decided to show up."

            "Well," Sayuri sighed, "that definitely makes whisking you off to Hokkaido a bit harder. Yuna?" [1]

            Setsuna sighed. "It's true, you know," she said. "Mother misses you. She asked us to come to you. Talk to you, convince you to go back. Or at least visit her. She's lonely, you know. She misses her baby."

            "And I'm supposed to drop my life because she says so?"

            Sayuri glared at him then turned away. Setsuna shook her head. "I suspected you'd still be bitter about the past but I didn't think you'd be this callous. It was Father…and you. Please don't blame Mother or us. Though we should've done something, it was a decision you made. Nobody forced you."

            The words were true. But he couldn't seem to let it go. The hurt he felt years ago was coming back to him. And yet…

            "She misses me?"

            "_We_ miss you," Sayuri amended, giving him a small smile. When Shuuichi returned her smile, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she was smiling. "God, I missed you, Ukan!" [2]

            "No one's called me that in years," Shuuichi said, feeling his own tears slide as Setsuna joined their hug. He really missed his family. Hiro had been his family the past three years since he decided to move out and leave everything behind in Hokkaido. It felt great to have his sisters envelope him in their arms again.

            "We're going to be a family again," Setsuna said, smiling despite the tears streaking her pale cheeks. "We'll be whole again…because you're back…"

~*~*~*~

            Yuki stretched his arms over his head and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on the whole morning. A quick glance at the clock on the table confirmed what his stomach had been telling him hours ago. It was way past breakfast.

            Exiting the study, he cringed when he was assaulted with bright colors care of Shuuichi and his redecorating escapade few days ago. It would take a few days, maybe weeks, of getting used to the electric blue and other similar colors of the same blinding quality. But he didn't have the heart to tell Shuuichi his sight was suffering from the color assault.

            Besides, seeing Shuuichi's face brimming with pride at his interior decorating skills whenever he sees them (a seemingly impossible task not to see the walls, really) was something he had developed a fondness for. Seeing Shuuichi smiling proudly, lovingly or simply smiling brightly always made Yuki's day. God, the boy didn't even have to do anything. All the novelist had to do was look at him and he was happy.

            You're going soft, Yuki told himself mentally as he walked along the orange-lined hallway leading to the kitchen. Framed pictures of himself with his family and friends decorated the walls. He frowned. All he saw were posters of Shuuichi. Didn't he have framed photos of himself to adorn the house with other than his posters?

            Making a mental note to ask his lover about that later, Yuki opened the cupboard and took out a bunch of packages. He grabbed the pasta from the cupboard next to it. Shuuichi mentioned something about being home for lunch that day if he succeeds escaping K's gun.

            Shuu-chan did say he loved pasta…

~*~*~*~

            "Before we start crying all over again, why don't we have lunch first?" Sayuri suggested, wiping the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. "I know how much Ukan loves Western food and I know just the place to go. Watanabe's already driving us there."

            Shuuichi frowned. "I have a better idea. Why don't we go to our apartment? Then we can have lunch there. Plus, we have a live-in cook who makes great gourmet goodies: YUK!"

            "Uesugi-san," Setsuna said sharply, looking out the window with an annoyed huff.

            "Eh? Uesugi-who?"

            "You're boyfriend?" Sayuri tried helpfully, smiling a bit.

            "Ah, you're right," the vocalist giggled. "I keep forgetting his real name is Uesugi Eiri. Anyway, Yuki—"

            "Uesugi," Setsuna cut in. "Call him Uesugi, it's his real name."

            "But that would be too impersonal!" Shuuichi protested. "I'm his boyfriend."

            "Exactly," the oldest said, shaking her head impatiently. "Ukan, honestly! You've been together for more than a year now and yet you call him by his last name—and it's not even real!

            Shuuichi looked down and bit his lip.  He hated to admit it but his sister did have a point. "It's more like out of habit then anything," he said lowly. "He calls me Shuu-chan."

            "And you're stuck with Yuki—his pen name. Seems impersonal to me."

            "I don't care what you say but we're in love and what I call him doesn't make a difference. He loves me whether or not I call him Yuki or Eiri or Uesugi."

            Setsuna merely shrugged. Sayuri looked at them helplessly. She sighed and turned the intercom on to address Watanabe, the chauffeur. "Watanabe, we're having lunch at Ukan's place."

~*~*~*~

            The blond novelist sighed irritably at the insistent pouncing at his door. "Will you wait a goddamn second!" he shouted, taking a drag on his cigarette as he stalked toward the door. He could hear someone crying bloody murder at the other side of the three-inched dried piece of wood.

            The noodles were going to get soggy if he doesn't keep a close watch. "This better be good!" he said as he threw open the door.

            A young man stood outside frantically pacing back and forth paused and turned to him, a bright smile plastered on his handsome young face. "You're my savior!" he exclaimed, throwing himself into Yuki's arms and snuggling to him.

            The novelist froze and the boy pulled back. He gestured at his clothes, dripping wet at best but soaked to the bones pretty much does a better job hammering it home. With his cold hands, he grabbed the front of Yuki's shirt and pulled him close. "I was sure I was going to die of pneumonia when I locked myself out of my own apartment but you opened your door for me. You—my savior—the ray of light in this cruel and bleak world—you rescued me from my cruel fate! How can I ever repay you?"

            "You can start by letting go of me," was the bland reply.

            The boy nodded but not before giving him a good squeeze then walking past the startled novelist into the apartment. His dripping clothes and dripping self left a trail of wetness of the floor. Yuki closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as the boy wet the carpet.

            "I think Shuu-chan mentioned a bathroom somewhere here," the boy said, walking purposefully toward the bathroom door and shutting it close after him. "I'll be out in a few sec, Love."

            Love? Yuki kicked the door close behind him. Who the hell did this boy think he is? Storming in and calling him 'Love'?

            But he would deal with the brat later. The noodles were getting soggy.

            When the boy emerged out of the bathroom, he was wearing only a towel to cover himself. A very small towel barely covering what should be covered, in Yuki's opinion. He drained the water and strained the noodles. He glanced at the boy leaning against the doorframe and continued his task. "Who are you?"

            "Keniji. I live in the apartment next to yours—just moved in with my older brother. He's a college student. By the way, are you expecting Shuu-chan home?"

            "Maybe. Now that you're dry, you can go. I'm sure you won't die of pneumonia after you've dried yourself. And get a bathrobe for yourself while you're at it." Yuki stirred the sauce.

            The boy shrugged. Okay, so maybe seducing the older man was harder than he thought. He didn't even see him stare at him. A glance, just a glance! His ego was suffering a tad too much. "I'll see if I can find a bathrobe," he said, walking back toward the room her left just minutes ago.

            Yuki didn't respond. He added the Italian seasoning. Damn that kid. He was starting to get sick of boys parading themselves in front of him clad in almost nothing. There was only one boy he was interested in.

            He almost dropped the whole container when he heard a shriek from outside the kitchen. Shaking his head in annoyance, he stalked to where the brat had gone. He had better not find the stupid kid ruining his carpet again.

            When he came to the living room adjacent to the hallway leading to the bathroom, he was startled when a pair of strong arms grabbed him and pushed him on the floor. Yuki glared at the smiling boy. "Get off me you—"

            The words died on his mouth as the boy kissed him hard. He gave him a sultry smile before he ripped Yuki's shirt open, buttons flying all over the floor. The young man's dark brown hair clung to his face and he brought their faces closer once again.

            Yuki closed his eyes. Damn this brat if he thought he could get him this easily! But…he could smell Shuuichi's fruity shampoo from the boy's hair. He opened his mouth to tell the brat to go fuck off when he felt hands encircling his erection. Damn. This kid is good…

            No! He screamed internally. This isn't Shuuichi. He shouldn't be doing anything with this boy. Especially when there was a chance of his lover being home for lunch. Yuki briefly weighed the chances of K's gun keeping him at the studio for the whole day.

            No—god, _yes!_ Yuki groaned when he felt the younger man's hands caressing him in places only Shuuichi was allowed to. No! You stupid asshole, don't—_oh, god…_ All thoughts of Shuuichi flew out of his mind when Keniji's mouth moved lower from his lips, trailing kisses along its wake.

~*~*~*~

            Sayuri poked Suguru's eyes and giggled when Shuuichi turned to glare at her, causing the two heads to sway with each movement of his head.

            Setsuna sighed. "Ruri, [3] see what your costumes caused? I told you not to scare him with your Halloween costumes when we were younger. Now Ukan wears it on regular basis," she said, rolling her eyes but she was smiling. She smacked Hiro's head and watched it swing back and forth.

            "But I gotta say, this one's better than my sailor outfit," Sayuri admitted, still playing with Suguru's head. Setsuna paused to give the security guard (the one who had stopped them last night) a bone-chilling glare before following her siblings. They got into the elevator and Shuuichi pushed the tenth.

            "Uesugi chose this apartment, didn't he?" Setsuna asked, crossing her arms as they waited.

            "Yes. And it's Yuki. It would be great if you could at least make an effort to be nicer to him. I don't think it'll kill you," Shuuichi said, frowning slightly.

            "Yes, it will," Setsuna retorted. "You're too good for him. I wonder what you see in him anyway." She shook her head disapprovingly. "I admit he's good-looking but I think you can do much, _much_ better."

            "Physical appearance doesn't matter that much to me," Shuuichi said flatly. "He's really nice, once you get to know him better. And we love each other, that's what counts."

            The door opened and they stepped out. "I'm sure you've heard about the women—and men—he's bed?"

            Of course he knew about the others before him, she didn't have to tell him that! But it was true, that was the past. It was only him now. Him. Him. Him! There was no one else. "We've been through a lot together. He's changed now. He only beds _me_," Shuuichi said, his voice rising as he felt his anger mounting. 

            "_You've_ been through a lot _because of him_," Setsuna corrected with a huff. Then exhaled sharply. "I don't want to discuss this right now, especially since we're about to have lunch. But I'm only saying this because I care. I don't want you getting hurt because of him. I know all about him and his promiscuousness. And don't get me started with the asshole attitude. I don't want you getting hurt."

            Shuuichi sighed exasperatedly. He took out his key from his costume's pocket and inserted it in the keyhole. "That's really nice of you but I'm telling you, Setsuna. I won't get hurt because Yuki loves me—he's loyal and he's faithful to me!" He turned the knob and threw open the door, only to freeze on his tracks and feel his blood boil.

            Yuki tried to push the boy off him. As much as his touches and caresses felt like absolute heaven, he wasn't Shuuichi. He was not going to jeopardize his relationship with the vocalist just because the brat knew the right places to touch. No, he was going to push the bastard away even if it meant missing out probably the one of the best sexes in his life.

            "Get off, Keniji," he said lowly, dangerously low, in his opinion. "Get off me or I will be forced to kick you away." He counted to five while the younger man slowly started to move away. He closed his eyes and prayed Shuuichi wouldn't be home for lunch. 

            Yuki forced his eyes to open when the door slammed open. He wasn't aware that they were in full view of the apartment's entrance until he saw the three figures he would never, ever have dreamed of barging in.

            OH, SHIT!

            Scrambling to sit up, Yuki pushed the younger boy off him and tried to clear his throat but there was a pile of horseshit stuck in his throat at the moment. When he finally got his wits back, he exclaimed, "Shuu-chan!"

            He knew what it looked like to them and he was clueless how to explain it but he wanted to try anyway. There was no way he was going to let this wreck his relationship with the man he loved. "Le-let me explain!"

            The two women behind his boyfriend shook their heads and Yuki caught sight of the icy glare the eldest gave him. He did _not_ want to get on her bad side. 

            Keniji managed to sit up and grinned at them sheepishly. "I would've liked to say it's nice for you to drop by but you're interrupting us a bit so…" he shrugged, the infernal grin still on his face.

            Yuki wanted to strangle him. But maybe he should think about strangling himself first. How could he be so stupid? He stood up and started to walk toward the pink-haired man even with his pants unbuttoned but the shorthaired woman stepped before him.

            "I would think twice before taking another step," she said lowly. Her voice devoid of the jovial tone like Shuuichi's he always heard. "And I would consider making myself decent enough before I face my _former_ lover who I just cheated."

            "I didn't cheat on him!" Yuki protested. "I know what it must've looked lie but I wasn't cheating on Shuuichi!"

            "I didn't realize that sleeping with another man in the apartment you share with your lover when he was supposed to come home for lunch is a new way of showing one's undying devotion," the one with long hair said, her eyes flashing angrily. She held up a hand and shook her head. "Don't even try explaining. We've already seen enough."

            Yuki turned to Shuuichi. "Shuu-chan?" Wasn't he going to let him explain? Shuuichi never ran out of faith in him. He needed that faith now.

            "Let's go," Shuuichi said with dangerous calm. He refused to meet Yuki's eyes and he started for the door with his sisters in tow but Yuki called after him.

            "Shuu-chan!"

            "_Uesugi-san,_" Shuuichi said flatly, looking into Yuki's golden eyes with perfect calm and deadly silence. Where was the usual spark he saw in his lover's eyes?

            Yuki froze. He never heard Shuuichi use that voice before. He sounded…distant. As if they didn't even know each other. As if they were no longer lovers. As if they were strangers.

            He watched in agonized silence as one of the girls closed the door behind them. A heartbeat or two later, he was throwing the brat out of his house clad in nothing but a towel. The stupid bastard deserves to die of pneumonia.

            So did he.

Tbc

            Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com

====

[1] Yuna- I thought that it would be nice if the siblings have their own nicknames for each other. This is Setsuna's pet name

[2] Ukan- Shuuichi's

[3] Ruri- Sayuri's

Notes:   Maybe I went a bit too far with Yuki cheating but…it's for the plot, dammit! ^_^ Hehe. I needed a reason for Shuuichi to leave the apartment and hey, it gives me a reason to torture Yuki for even thinking about the idea of cheating in Shuu-chan. ::shrug:: Oh, well. Anyway, tell me what you think, neh?


	5. Part 4

**Author's notes and answers at the end. ^_^

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                                OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                                serious. 

Rating: PG-15 (for language?)

Summary: (is this necessary? I suck at summaries) What if Shuu-chan isn't exactly what we    think he is? What if he's been hiding a little secret from almost everyone he knows? And what if that secret suddenly makes itself known? (This is more like a teaser than a summary)

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't sue—or you will see me hanging around your house 24/7 with a flamethrower at hand the minute they let me out of jail. ::grin:: I don't own these delicious bishounen (Unfortunately, Santa didn't think I was a good girl enough to deliver them under the tree this Christmas). Original characters (and my, am I fond of making them!) are as the name implies: _original_, they're mine. I'm just borrowing these cuties to suit my twisted quirks. I'm not making any money out of these. ::sigh:: Anyone wanna pay me? ^___^

====

Part 4

                Sayuri glanced at the young man next to her, his right hand propping his face as he stared outside the window with purple unblinking eyes. She turned to the other occupant of the car and the girl shook her head. Sayuri looked down at her lap.

                Setsuna looked outside the window on her side and tried to keep herself from sighing sharply. She knew this would happen. Damn that Yuki Eiri!

                The limo had been filled with uneasy silence the moment they left the building parking lot. Lunch was forgotten and even Sayuri had stopped babbling. Even Setsuna was afraid to make any sound because she knew how fragile her brother's state was. The last thing she needed was for Shuuichi to lose it. They had to let him make the first move.

                She glanced at her brother's rigid posture worriedly and looked away. Talk to us, Ukan, she said mentally. Talk to us and let us help you…

                "Say it," Shuuichi said grimly, not looking away from scenes of everyday life rolling past him outside.

                Setsuna's eyes widened and she was about to ask him what he meant when he answered her unvoiced question.

                "Tell me you were right and that I'm stupid. Come on, what're you waiting for?"

                Setsuna's eyes filled with misery and she shook her head, moving closer to him and enveloping him in her arms. She knew she had been right about the bastard the first time and she had been trying to make Shuuichi see that. But now that Shuuichi himself knew how the novelist really was, she couldn't bear it. She knew how much it was tearing him apart. 

                Sayuri stroked his hair gently, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, Shuuichi. You don't have to keep it in."

                "Tell me you were right all along!" Shuuichi exclaimed, trying to break free of their hold and shrugging them off. "Tell me that I was stupid enough to think that I can change him—that he can change for me. Tell me—Setsuna!"

                Setsuna held him tighter and shook her head. "No, that's not right, you're not stupid. You loved him that's why."

                "Setsuna, you were right!" Shuuichi half-shouted, thrashing wildly and pushing his sisters away. "You were right! He doesn't love me, not the way I want him to. He doesn't love me; otherwise he wouldn't have done something like that. Yuki never loved me!

                "And I was so stupid! I defended him when you tried telling me the truth. I didn't listen to you when you said…when you said…when you said that..." Shuuichi's voice trailed off and his shoulders shook as he cried, letting the tears fall.

                Setsuna held him close to her and Sayuri continued to stroke his hair, her other hand drying her brother's tears. "It's okay, cry all you want, Ukan. I wish I had been wrong about him but…" Setsuna shook her head and just embraced him.

                "He lost something. He's the one who's stupid for letting you go. He's a bastard who doesn't know how to love and be love. He's too callous for love," Sayuri said. "I know it hurts but think about it, Ukan. You won't have to take his shit anymore…you're free of him."

                Shuuichi looked up and stared into the same purple eyes they shared and tears filled his eyes again. "Free of him? _He's_ free of me! How happy he must be!" he cried. "All this time I've been trying to convince myself that despite his coldness, Yuki loves me and he's just not showy. But I've been lying to myself all this time!

                "That stupid bastard must've been sleeping around whenever I'm on tour—that's why no one answers the phone when I call. He must've been meeting his lovers at the café near our old apartment. He was just using me when his lovers aren't available—the asshole!"

                Setsuna knew what his brother was saying was true; she would've said them herself if she wasn't certain it would only upset him more. Sayuri shook her head. "But it's over now," she said softly. "You're no longer with him. It's over. We're leaving it all behind."

                The pink-haired vocalist paused from crying and stared at them. Setsuna nodded. "We're taking you home."

~*~*~*~

                Mika gunned the engine. She didn't know what was wrong but Eiri had called her few minutes ago sounding beyond wasted. He didn't tell her much detail except mumble an almost incoherent name of a bar near his apartment and an almost inaudible "pick me up".

                She had the best seat in the house for her neighbor's screaming match when the rich husband came home late with lipstick smudges on his shirt and the woman was scantly dressed reeking of sex by the pool. They were just getting to the juicy stuff about the time hubby caught wifey getting all hot and sweaty with the past gardener. She loved her balcony. It gave her a majestic view of the mansion next to theirs.

                Hell was going to pay if her brother dragged her out of the house simply to ask her to get wasted with him.

                She arrived at said bar and stepped out of her convertible. When she reached the door, she had already guessed what her brother's problem was. Whatever it was, it definitely involved Shuuichi. Eiri had been getting all mushy whenever it came to the pink-haired vocalist.

                As she made her way to the bar, she reached a decision that she was going to strangle him if he was trying to get drunk (because he never gets drunk—his body takes alcohol like it takes water) because of a small fight with him.

                But her resolve faltered when her eyes rested on the sad slump of light gray and blond resting on the polished black counter with empty glasses around him. She gestured for the bartender to take the glasses away and poked him on the side.

                He groaned in response but attempted to sit up. "Mika, you're here."

                "And just in time before your brain swam in alcohol, it seems," she chastised lightly. She took a sip of her martini and glared at him. "Would you care to enlighten me just why you're drinking yourself to oblivion?"

                "He's gone."

                "Another tour? So? You've survived with him touring around." Mika emptied her glass and signaled the bartender for another one. "Honestly, Eiri."

                "He's gone."

                "Tell me something I don't know," the brown-haired woman snorted before a generous swig on her new glass.

                "He caught me with a half-naked boy with my pants down."

                The martini burned Mika's throat and she choked. "WHAT?"

                Her only response was the novelist's poor imitation of a swan diving first face for the counter. She shook her head and ordered another drink.

                Yuki opened his eyes and his vision slowly started to clear. Now if only the room would stop swaying…

                "Feeling better?"

                He turned his head to look at the speaker but winced at his poor judgment as it caused the rocks in his head to pound against each other. "God, what had I been drinking, Formalin?" [1]

                "Drink this," Mika handed him a glass of water and sat on the floor. Yuki was still sprawled on her couch and he didn't look any good. But he was looking better than he was hours ago when he was lost in the Land of the Wasted. The bartender had told her he'd been drinking since lunchtime. And she had gotten there by near sunset.

                "Are you sober enough to talk about it?"

                "I don't think I'll ever be sober," Yuki said, placing the empty glass on the coffee table. He blinked and willed the headache away. Damn.

                "Don't pull that novelist crap on me—cut the drama," Mika said. "Tell me what happened."

                "He's gone."

                "Let's try this one more time. Tell me what happened."

                The older woman's eyes widened when a tear slipped down Yuki's cheeks and he shook his head. "They took him with him and he went with them."

                "Who are 'they' and where does the half-naked boy with and your pants down come in?" she handed him a tissue but he pushed her hand away.

                "His sisters. They came for lunch but when they opened the door, Keniji was on top of me with my pants down and you can probably guess the rest."

                "Who's Keniji?" Mika frowned. She did not like where the story was going. "Eiri, how could you? I thought you loved Shuuichi!"

                "I do! I swear I was telling him to stop but…" Yuki shook his head. "I couldn't even explain because he already left with them." Silence followed then the distinctive sound of someone crying, trying to muffle the sounds but in vain.

                Mika embraced him and tried to comfort him. "Shh...It's okay. We'll figure something out and we'll get Shuuichi back."

                "We were supposed to watch his taped concerts tonight but he's gone now…"

                "It's okay, Eiri…"

                "Mikarin…" Yuki said brokenly that Mika wanted to do everything in her power to help him and make him feel better. She wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes and she held him closer to her. He'd been hurt so many times before that she knew having Shuuichi with him helped him heal. But now that he was gone…

                "He'll come back, Eiri. He loves you."

~*~*~*~

                Shuuichi stared at the door in front of him in disbelief. After falling asleep in his sister's arms and waking up to find the car in front of _The Imperial Hotel_, his sisters and himself made their way to their rooms to retire for the night. Sayuri grinned from where she stood in front of the door next to his.

                "We gave you the key, use it," she said, already slipping hers in the slot. The door opened and she chuckled. "Three years of average-living wouldn't make one forget how to sleep in hotel suites, would it?"

                Shuuichi shook his head and opened his door. "No, but it just feels…weird. Familiar but weird," he said sheepishly. It was true. It had taken him three years to forget almost everything he knew and now he was going back to that life. He was going back to being a Shindouchi.

                "Aunt Mitsuki said she's redecorating some of the rooms in the mansion so we're staying at the hotel until she finishes," Setsuna rolled her eyes. "You know how she loves adding her own touches to the clan mansions."

                "Won't we be going home soon?" Shuuichi asked.

                "I still have some business to attend to here in Tokyo so I hope you guys don't mind waiting for your ne'chan so we can all go home together," Setsuna smiled at them. "I know how much Sayuri prefers staying at the mansion but we have no choice as of the moment."

                Sayuri made a face. "I like our hotels in Hokkaido better. Uncle Seiji designed this, didn't he?"

                The oldest nodded. "Yes, but he's letting his right hand manage it while he's in America. I was a bit relieved because I would've been sent here to take charge otherwise. I like it in Hokkaido better," she admitted with a blush.

                Shuuichi nodded. How he missed his birthplace! In a few days, or weeks at most, he was finally going to be home.  He yawned. "Why don't we continue this tomorrow?"

                Sayuri nodded, stifling a yawn of her own. "Hai. This day's been eventful for us. And talking to each other outside our doors at the hallway isn't really very appealing. Let's continue this at breakfast tomorrow?"

                Setsuna nodded. "I'll meet you at the restaurant downstairs."

                Shuuichi nodded and opened his door and stepped in. He stepped out just as quickly and smiled at them. "Goodnight, Yuna. Goodnight, Ruri."

                Setsuna nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Ukan, Ruri."

                "Sweat dreams, Ukan, Yuna," Sayuri grinned before stepping in and closing her door. [2]

                Setsuna smiled and nodded to Shuuichi before going in and closing her door as well. Shuuichi smiled happily as he closed his door and leaned against the wooden door. It felt nice having his sisters with him again. Nothing much had changed.

                Setsuna still took charge. She still wore conservative but hip clothes that suited her personality. She was still a bit rash with her words, especially when giving her opinion about matters, but the underlying love she has for you is still evident in her actions.

                Sayuri was still as energetic and bouncy as he remembered. He once decided as a child he would be as happy and energetic as her when he grew up. She always brought happiness with her no matter than situation, wherever she went. She was a free spirit who loved everyone and who everyone loved.

                The pink-haired youth closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. It was time to go back to Hokkaido. He was going back to the Shindouchi clan, to his family, to his origin. It was time to say goodbye to Yuki Eiri. He had been stupid to let himself be blinded by what he once called love for the novelist. He was through being deceived. Shindou was moving on. He was leaving.

                It was time he say goodbye to Shindou Shuuichi and return to Shindouchi Shuuichi.

~*~*~*~

                Keniji looked at the woman clothed by the darkness anxiously. It gave him an uneasy feeling to be talking to her. During the two times they have meet, he never saw her face clearly as she always wore the annoying and unfashionable hat with the net-thing in front. And the interior of the car would always be dark.

                She handed him an envelope and turned her head to the other side. The dismissal he has come to know. Their meeting was over. His job was done.

                But his conscience would not let him be.

                "Futaba-san," he began but she cut him off.

                "The money's not enough?" she asked, reaching for her leather and obviously expensive bag. "I thought that sum would be sufficient for your brother's operation. Really now, breaking a few hearts isn't that hard, is it?"

                "That's not it," Keniji said through gritted teeth. How could this unfeeling woman understand? She was the one who was paying him to ruin an obviously wonderful relationship. If only he didn't need the money…

                "Then what is it?" she asked coldly. "I need to be in someplace in a few minutes so you'd better make it fast. I don't plan on wasting my time talking to a lowlife such as you. I've already given you the money we've agreed upon. Are you really that greedy to ask for more?"

                "I don't need more," the sixteen-year old muttered. I just need to satisfy my conscience before it gnaws me apart. "The boy's sisters, they knew nothing of our plan, right?"

                The woman laughed. "Setsuna and Sayuri? Of course not! They're too decent for something underhanded like this—stupid girls! They would rather hurt themselves than hurt their brother."

                "Then why?" Keniji couldn't help but ask. "The boy was obviously hurt."

                She stopped laughing and opened the door of the car. "We're done. It would be wise to forget about this conversation and me altogether. If I need another whore like yourself, count on me to be the one to contact you." She watched him step out of the car. "Goodbye." The door slammed shut at his face.

                Keniji glared at the black car speeding away. Stupid bitch! He cursed in his head. If he weren't desperate for money, he would never have agreed to work for her. The task had been easy.

                Go to the novelist's house and make it seem like he was cheating on the young singer so he would leave. Shuuichi showing up with his sisters had been predicted by the woman through calculations, as she seemed to know them well. It broke his heart to know he was the cause of the break-up when it was obvious they were very much in love.

                But what's done is done, Keniji thought sadly. He shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and started to walk toward the bus stop. The old bat had dropped him off at the edge of town. I hope she gets a flat tire, the stupid wench.

Tbc

                Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com

====

[1] I don't know if it's the same in other places but from where I live, Formalin is the name of the chemical we use to preserve a corpse. ^_^

[2] I know it sounds a bit silly with them saying goodnight that way but I think it somehow gives us a better glimpse on how close they really are. ::shrug:: Or I'm simply being silly? ^_^

                Btw, sorry if Shuu-chan's going all...melodramatic. Hehe. Oh, well. Maybe I ought to put that in the warning: Overly melodramatic charas. ::shrug:: Anyway, R&R!

NOTES [and answers to questions/comments]:

                I'm not really addressing everyone here, just the ones that really caught my attention. Sorry. But don't take it as I don't care about the reviews you leave. I really appreciate them all, signed, anonymous or those yet to be given. ::grin:: I really do, if only I can send chocolate cookies to you [real ones this time] I would to show you how grateful I am. ^__^ anyway, arigato, minna!

**Silvercross: **I've only seen the series, I'm afraid (sniffsniff) but as for Yuki being OOC…Aside from being the Lady of Shifting Tenses and Misspelled Words, I'm also the Mistress of OOCness. But, I'm trying to make Yuki a bit different here from the usual cold and totally callous (but totally in love with a certain vocalist) bastard he's often depicted in most fics. He's a bit callous at times but I'm trying to make it like "Ukan" changed him slowly with their relationship. His "soft" side is revealed little by little due to Shuuichi and he's just starting to realize that. Gets? Or did I just ramble on and one with no sense at all? ::sweatdrop::

**Panatlantic:** I really don't know if it means anything anywhere, in some other language maybe? But as for me, it's just a nickname. I wanted to give him a pet name that isn't already too hackneyed (not that Shuu-chan isn't cute). And I agree, Ukan and Yuki sounds good together. But then again, Ukan and Yuki are good together. ^_^

**Asami: **Shuu-chan? Raped? And by his father no less? No way! ::covers ears :: I'm too much of a sap to be into angst. ::sweatdrop:: But something _did_ happen between him and his dad that made him decide to move out for good. It's not anything remotely related to rape but it hurt him a lot. :;pats Ukan's shoulders consolingly:: But that's yet to be revealed in later parts. ^_____^

                Um, I think that's about it. I tried to answer the questions as much as I can. Hope that helped. ^_^ Again, thanks to those who read and gave review. Even those who're simply reading and enjoying. It's good to know all my efforts aren't wasted. If you have comments, suggestions, or whatnots, you can always email me at kuroi_22@hotmail.com [gah! Aren't you getting sick of my email addy?] I advertise myself too much ^^;; but please don't send any viruses or I shall be forced to retaliate…::pulls out Fire Poker of Doom:: ^_______^


	6. Part 5

Shuu-sama 

By Kuroi Tenshi

Part 5

                "Good morning!" Sayuri greeted the second Shuuichi walked into the private room reserved for special guests of the hotel. She gestured at the seat across her while she took a huge bite off her toast. She reached for a sausage and grinned. "Slept well?"

                Shuuichi nodded as he took his seat, looking at the feast laid in front of him. They made a lot of money through hard work in the band but it had been so long since he last got the VIP treatment. And it was not just any other VIP treatment. It was the special treatment you get from being a Shindouchi.

                He shook his head inwardly at how long the last three years had been. He was forced to learn all about the word budget. He had to do away with the VIP treatment and do things on his own. No one wanted to treat a penniless artist-wannabe like a prince for nothing.

                True that it was what he had wanted; to break free of the firm hold of the Shindouchi clan on him but he was shaken by the drastic changes at first until he gradually adjusted to the life of a commoner. He had Hiro to thank for that. Hiro and the friends he has made through the years. He would probably be lying on a gutter at the grimy side of Tokyo otherwise, half-dead with hunger and cold or one of the thugs doing dirty work for a bit of money had it not been for them.

                Sayuri waved her fork in front of him. "Shuuichi? Hello? Anybody home?" When he looked at her with a dazed expression on his face, she chuckled. "You were looking at an empty plate of sausage with that weird look on your face. Spacing out?"

                "Just a few memories resurfacing," Shuuichi said honestly. He pilled his plate with bacon and eggs and started to dig in. "Where's Setsuna?" he asked in between mouthfuls of food.

                "Got a call few minutes before you came. Had to rush to one of those boring emergency meetings," Sayuri shrugged, nodding to the half-empty plate next to hers. "Told me to tour you around."

                "Tour me around?" Shuuichi laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one doing that? I'm the one living here for the past three years, remember?"

                "Yeah, but I doubt it if you've seen the whole of Tokyo _as a tourist_," she said, popping a bite-sized custard cake into her mouth. "Anyway, let's finish breakfast first. While we're here, why don't you tell me all about you for the past few years?" She leaned closer, looking at him expectantly.

                He shrugged. "The usual. Since I got here, Hiro and I had been trying to get a big break as a band. Then luck smiled our way months ago when we finally got it. We've been doing pretty well since then." A shadow crossed Shuuichi's face for a split-second but Sayuri caught it.

                Damn him. If only castrating a stupid ass like him wasn't illegal!

                "Why don't you tell me all about Nittle Grasper? I almost fainted when I saw you sing with Sakuma-san," Sayuri gushed, quickly changing the subject. She looked at him with star-filled eyes. "Words probably can't describe the feeling of being in the mere presence of him! Sakuma-san…" she breathed.

                Shuuichi smiled as his sister started to enumerate reasons why Sakuma Ryuuichi was god's gift to man. Some things never change…

~*~*~*~

                Mika sighed, watching The Sorry Lump that was formerly the kick-ass romance novelist with the looks and the attitude drain the glass of water dejectedly.

                "Mika, how long will you be making me drink ice water while you torture me by drinking yourself under the table?"

                "Until the water washes all the alcohol away," the older woman replied dryly. This was not good. She thought that after a good night's sleep, her brother's head would clear and she would be able to talk to the indifferent bastard she has known and loved. But after finding her brother slumped on her bar at the third floor of her mansion when she took a peek at her neighbor's lawn where husband and wife lie half-naked after "making up" on the poolside, she thought otherwise.

                "You have to get a grip, Eiri!" she said. "You're not helping."

                "How am I supposed to help? Helping is giving me that bottle of brandy so I can forget about the fact that Shuuichi left me."

                "This isn't like you. The Eiri I know is a completely unfeeling bas…"

                "Bastard?"

                "Something along that line," Mika answered wryly. "So it confirms what I've long suspected. You _are_ in love with Shuu-chan."

                "No, shit," he said acerbically. "Whoever said I wasn't?" Yuki asked, pushing the glass away. If his sister was going to lecture him about love… Where was the nearest exit again? His brain was swimming in too much alcohol he couldn't even remember how he stumbled into the room toward the bar.

                "No one exactly. But you didn't proclaim it like a priest either. Which in my opinion was a major blunder. From what I can say about Shuuichi, he's the kind who needs to hear those words. A lot." Mika paused to allow it to set in. "How many times have you told him that directly?"

                Silence.

                Mika sighed. "I know I'm not one to talk when it comes to great relationships in love but I can't help but say this: you took your boyfriend for granted. From the first time I've met him, it was very obvious how much he cared for you—"

                "Cared?" The glass shattered when it hit the floor.

                "Well, that remains unconfirmed but as of the moment since he broke up with you, yes, _cared_ as in past. And watch it with the glass. They're expensive." Mika shook her head. "Anyway, he cared for you, it's obvious. He stayed by your side through thick and thin—which, to be brutally honest—was more of the thin part.

                "He showed you in more ways than one how much he loved you. And what's your response?"

                "I let him decorate my house! Have you seen it? He painted my walls electric blue and neon green!"

                She sighed. "Other than that, do you think biting his head off 24/7 is a good way of showing how much you care?"

                "I let him be on top once even though he wasn't really good at it! I was planning on letting him be seme more so he'd get used to it and get better but… the point is, I let him be on top!"

                Mika cringed. "Too much information! Can we please keep our sex lives out of the discussion?" 

                He shrugged but she heard the muttered "he got to be on top, what's his problem?" from the younger Uesugi.

                She sighed. "Other than the ones you said, anything else?" When he did not respond right away, she knew she got him. "Oh, and don't get me started on the times you've locked him out just for the hell of it."

                "He was annoying me. I couldn't write and my editor was bugging me because of the deadline."

                "Well, congratulations! Shuuichi will no longer annoy you for the rest of your life. You'll never be late for deadlines due to insistent ramblings and simple shows of affection."

                "Are you trying to make me feel better or are you persuading me to commit suicide?"

                "Well, you don't need my help in killing yourself with the way things are now anyway," Mika shrugged. "But I do believe shooting your brains would work faster. And it'll be less expensive," she remarked, eyeing the bottle of Scotch her brother had opened.

                His glass met the polished bar counter in crash. "What do you want me to do then? Go down on my knees and grovel at his feet to come back?" he asked irritably.

                "That's a start."

                He stared at her. She shrugged. "Do you see any other options? Options _not_ involving getting drunk with other people's secret stash of liquor that is?"

                The blond looked down and sighed heavily. He could see his faint reflection on the polished wood. He did not like what he saw. Dark circles were under his eyes and his eyes…the normally beautiful golden hue was bloodshot and tiny red branchlike lines decorated his eyeballs. His hair was a mess, messier than usual anyway. And he did not even spend fifteen minutes to get that look either like he normally did.

                "I look like shit."

                "A bit eloquent aren't we?"

                "Will you help me? I want Shuuichi back." Then it hit him just how true those words were. He couldn't think of himself living alone again. He couldn't imagine life without Shindou Shuuichi.

                Mika jumped off the stool she was sitting on and walked towards him. She draped an arm over his shoulder and sighed. "Why else do you think I allowed you to bathe my designer boots with your breakfast last night?"

~*~*~*~

                Hiro stared at the swirling design of his ceiling. He tucked his arms at the back of his head and closed his eyes.

                Band practice was cancelled again and while the others were too busy hatching plans on planting bombs on the Shindouchi, Inc. Building at the heart of the city, he pleaded sanity and refused to help. So he locked himself in his apartment. It would do him no good to hang around those crazy people.

                It was already Day Two of the Shindouchi Episode. His friends were getting more and more idiotic with their pitiful attempts in devising possible murder plans and escape routes for Shuuichi. He still hasn't heard from Shuuichi himself and he was starting to get slightly worried. Had his friend already forgotten all about him?

                He shifted to his left and his eyes fell on the pictures he had on one of the tables that decked his flat. A picture of Ayaka wearing a yellow kimono greeted his vision when he opened his eyes and he smiled.

                They broke up few months ago because Hiro realized that his sexual preference was not as limited as he thought. He also realized that though they clicked together, it just was not the same. They love each other but it did not go beyond friendship. He was glad they decided to remain friends. She was now dating a medical student in Kyoto. And him? Well, he's looking around.

                His eyes fell on the picture next to hers. The one with him smiling at the camera while Shuuichi was grinning from ear to ear behind him. They were both wearing a "Nittle Grasper Rules!" shirt. He remembered it from three years ago; just few weeks after Shuuichi left Hokkaido to live in Tokyo.

                The redhead wondered briefly if Shuuichi was really going back. It would mean the end for Bad Luck. They could not continue without their vocalist. And Hiro did not know if he wanted to. Touma may find them a new vocalist but Hiro doubted it if it would be the same. There was only one Shuuichi who wore silly costumes and cheered everyone up by his mere presence. He knew no one else who could do that.

                And Sayuri did not count either. She was different in her own way.

                The guitarist sighed loudly and sat up. It was only ten-thirty yet he was already bored out of his mind. To think this would be his future life when Shuuichi leaves for Hokkaido. He groaned.

                The unexpected doorbell shook his out of his reverie. Hiro was glad for the distraction. He was not that keen on the game of Imagine where he would imagine possible outcomes of what happened would bring. He wasn't looking forward to seeing himself with K's gun pointed at him even if it was only pretend.

                Damn, he thought. That stupid Encyclopedia endorser comes around this time of the day, he realized. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the genki-buy-one-set-and-you'll-be-my-god man either. The guitarist ran the lie on his head one last time. _I'm an illiterate moron who can't read, sorry. _That ought to do it. He mentally braced himself as he opened the door. He was surprised to see two cheerful youngsters grinning happily at him when he opened the door.

                "Long time no see, Hiro!" Sayuri exclaimed, waving at him and stepping closer to give him a hug.

                Hiro's mouth formed a perfect  "o" as he struggled for breath. Who knew that lithe body of hers was capable of squeezing the life out of him? When she stepped back and allowed him to some air, he smiled. "Sayuri, how nice to see you." He turned to his best friend. "I was starting to think you've forgotten all about me."

                Shuuichi laughed. "Don't be silly, Hiro!"

                Sayuri nodded. "Yeah, don't be silly!" she agreed. Then burst out laughing. "You, of all people, should know by now Shuu-chan's not the type to forget those who mean so much to him."

                Hiro nodded, feeling ridiculous that he even considered the idea. He stepped aside for them to get in. "Drinks?"

                "No need. We're only picking you up," Sayuri chirped as her eyes roamed around the room.

                Hiro felt a bit conscious. His flat really was not anywhere near being half as grand as the ones Sayuri, or even Shuuichi was used to. He knew Sayuri was not the kind to care for price tags but she had such talent for Art. She decorated things for fun.

                She gave him a brief nod and smiled. "I like what you did with the place," she commented casually.

                Hiro's heart leapt. She complimented him! That one offhanded comment ranked, or even surpassed, that of a professional interior decorator's. He held her opinion high that much. "Thanks," he managed to say. "Pick me up?"

                "We're going clubbing."

                "At daytime?" Hiro asked doubtfully, turning to the other teenager who merely shrugged.

                "You're more than willing to help me out, right?" When she got two uncertain nods, she grinned. "Then hop in the car."

~*~*~*~

                "Remind me again why I agreed to do this," Hiro mumbled, trying his best not to move his lips too much or Sayuri would once again go postal.

                "Because if you didn't, she's paint you all over with the most hideous colors that ever graced this side of the universe," Shuuichi replied from his own position at the floor where he sat.

                Both were cramping all over while the air-conditioning was doing their almost bare bodies nothing anywhere relief. Hiro was sure his backside had already frozen over even with the shaggy buckskin he was wearing. The only thing he was wearing.

                Shuuichi on the other hand had just finished mourning for his feet, which he was positive had died and gone to heaven. He could no longer feel them. And having Hiro stand above him with that awful-looking club poised to whack him was not helping him feel better.

                His sister, Evil Incarnate of the Hour grinned maniacally as she finished off with one last stroke. Neither of them had the faintest idea this was what she meant with "clubbing". Hiro was itching to use the club on her. Who the hell cares if she needed it for a pre-historic-themed décor? They've been in this position for three hours now! And that's not counting the other poses.

                "You guys doing okay back there?" she asked as she surveyed her work though it did not seem it would matter what their answer would be; she was too busy with her work.

                Hiro prayed she would be satisfied this time. The last two hadn't so they were forced to pose once more. God, please, no more modeling, he prayed. As much as he held her talent in very high esteem, this was pushing it. He couldn't even feel certain parts of his body anymore.

                She sighed. "That'll do," she said, causing the two let out loud sighs of relief. She looked down at her gray overalls and shook her head. It was decorated with paint stains she knew would not come off until its 100th wash and its gray color fades to white. "Models are lucky, they have it easy," she commented. "All they do is pose and they get both fame and money."

                Her two "models" flinched at that. Easy?

                Shuuichi and Hiro made their way toward the changing room at the left corner of the room. Sayuri's little studio was relatively smaller than the one she had back in Hokkaido but it still gave the same homey feel to it. Despite the cluttered art materials and supplies, there was a couch and a huge entertainment system at a corner where one can easily relax.

                Shuuichi had not known until late than morning that her sister had a haven of her own in Tokyo. But then again, with the way she dealt her art in cities all over the country, he would not be surprised if she had studios all over as well.

                Hiro pulled his shirt on and Shuuichi turned his back on him as he got dressed himself. They were silent for a few minutes until Hiro spoke.

                "Will you really be going?"

                The younger man's hands froze where they were pulling down the hem of his shirt and shrugged. "Guess so," he replied after a long sigh. "There's nothing for me here."

                "You're quitting the band just like that?" Hiro asked. He was a bit angry; one cannot deny the feeling of betrayal by Shuuichi's statement. They worked bloody hard for this and he was throwing it all away just because he has had enough of living it simple? But he knew he was being unfair to his best friend. He knew how much his sisters coming all the way from Hokkaido to pick him up meant. He sighed. "It's your life."

                Shuuichi smiled at him, thankful Hiro understood. "Thanks."

                The redhead shrugged. "We're friends no matter what, 'kay?"

                He nodded. "Don't be silly, of course we are!" Shuuichi chuckled, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. They may not come from the same background but Hiro was like a brother to him. They wouldd be friends, best friends, no matter what happened.

                "What about Yuki?"

                Shuuichi stiffened and he shrugged. "He's a grown man, he can take care of himself," he said coldly.

                "O-kay," Hiro rolled his eyes. "You can tell me what happened. Another fight? Is that it? Is that why you're going back to Hokkaido?"

                The pink-haired vocalist shook his head. "That stupid bastard has nothing to do with it," he said, saying the truth to a degree. He let out a long, weary sigh and gave his friend a pleading look. "Let's drop the subject for now?"

                Hiro shrugged. Shuuichi would tell him when he was ready. "Any idea how we can escape your sister and hide in a bar while she's still feeling creative?"

~*~*~*~

                Yuki stumbled along the dimly lit park. After arriving at his destination, he sat on the bench and let out a loud sigh. Though his head was reasonably free of alcohol, he still could not think easily, nor could he function properly. Shuuichi leaving him was causing him to lose the callous, hardly affected by anything bastard persona he has spent so much time creating.

                And damn it all, choosing the exact same place where they met did nothing to soothe his already too-edgy-to-even-blame-it-solely-on-the-alcohol-and-coffee state of mind.

                He kept pinching himself to wake up and have everything turn out to be a horrible nightmare. But no such luck. The back of his hands and arms were already sore and he doubted if he could even move him fingers, more so pinch himself.

                He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He promised Mika that he would stop acting like an idiot when he left her mansion. He was going to handle this temporary setback like a man. Shuuichi loved him, he was sure of that. He simply needed to cool down and let things blow over. After a while, the pink-haired teenager would be waiting for him inside their apartment when he got home.

                Damn that brat, Yuki thought to himself, already starting to revert to his original nature: The Bastard Who Cares Deeply But Secretly. I'll have to punish him for making me drunk. The hell he was thinking storming off with his sisters without letting me explain. That'll merit him a week on the couch. That ought to teach him a lesson.

                With thoughts of punishment occupying his mind Yuki failed to notice the approaching motorcycle heading his way. He was already 80% back to normal when the headlight momentarily blinded him and the biker threw something like a rock to him. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, squinting to see past the sudden brightness that filled his eyes. Goddamnit! Not the eyes! They were already being assaulted by bright colors at home.

                "Well, if it isn't Yuki the novelist," a familiar jovial voice said from behind the light as the biker removed the helmet.

                Yuki frowned. He knew that voice. "Sayuri, isn't it?"

                "Shindouchi-_sama_ will do well enough," she said, laughing lightly. "How are you?"

                Shindouchi? What the hell is this girl talking about? "Okay, I guess," he said truthfully, wondering what the hell was going on having a conversation with one of Shuuichi's sisters with her motorcycle's headlight nearly blinding him. "And you?"

                "Faring much better than your sorry ass, kiddo," she replied.

                Yuki never understood it why Shuuichi hated it when he called him 'kid'. He understood now. "You're not much older than me," he said dryly, glaring at her despite the intense over-exposure of light. "What're you doing here?"

                "Hunting down stupid assholes to put them out of their misery," she chirped. "Oh, by the bye, I just wanted to tell you," she paused and Yuki swallowed hard. "you'd be smarter than try  seeing my brother," she said with the same flat tone she had used only yesterday. "Get within a hundred feet of him and I'll castrate you myself. Got it?"

                Yuki wondered if all of Shuuichi's relatives were this mentally disturbed. But shrugged at the idea. Shuuichi being the way he was, it was highly possible they all have mental defects.

                "Excuse me?"

                "If I ever see so much as a trace of your sorry little shadow anywhere within a hundred-mile radius of my brother, I will make certain that you're so hurt you won't think of getting fresh with anyone _ever_. And that's not counting what'll happen to you after Setsuna, Hiro and the rest of the clan is through with you."

                Yuki felt his blood run cold. Despite the exuberance she emitted under normal circumstances, he knew she would not hesitate to make whatever dire promises she was making come true. He thought he only needed to watch out for the eldest. Seems he was wrong.

                She smiled and gave him a curt nod before putting the helmet back on. "Well, it was nice running into you then. I'll be off now. Now remember our little conversation, 'kay?" She paused as she revved the engine. "Or I'd be running _over_ you next time."

                Yuki watched silently as they rode away, coughing at the trail of smoke she left behind. Damn it, he cursed mentally. Having Shuuichi stay with his sisters certainly won't help him. It was most likely they were poisoning him to think that he was an evil bastard. It may be true but that was beside the point. And what the hell did she mean by Shindouchi anyway?

                It was time to call his sister…

~*~*~*~

                Yuki stared at the papers in front of him then sighed and cast it down on the coffee table. He took off his glasses and leaned against the couch, massaging his forehead in an attempt to clear his head.

                "I know this is a bit surprising but…" Sakano said slowly, trying to ease whatever raging emotions thundering under the calm exterior.

                "Are you trying to tell me I've been living with a Shindouchi Shuuichi instead of a Shindou one?" Yuki asked tersely. God, what the hell was going on? Was there even a difference between the two?

                Suguru shrugged and took a sip on his juice before speaking. "We only knew about this ourselves yesterday. Actually…we were hoping you'd shed some light since he is—_was­—_your lover. But seems like you know even less than we do."

                The blond novelist's eyes hardened at the teenager's use of past tense but he let it pass. Damn it, it's not yet for certain if it really is over! He screamed and raged inside his head. But he appeared calm outside. A bit annoyed, which was nothing new, but calm nonetheless.

                "He's a Shindouchi, so what?" Mika asked, looking at the men around her irritably. "We are from the Uesugi clan from Kyoto. It doesn't make much difference to me. Where is he? Let me pound some sense into that boy."

                K turned to Sakano, who turned to Suguru. The green-haired keyboardist sighed. Since Hiro did not show up for practice that morning, the role of secretary and Ask-It-and-I'll-Have-the-Answer-For-It Man had fallen on him. "They're staying at the _Imperial Hotel_ owned by the Clan. We're not sure which room exactly but you can bet it's the best in the house."

                "I can afford the best," Mika replied flatly as she stood up and walked toward the phone. She dialed some numbers and started talking to the operator. In less than five seconds she was shouting. "What do you mean I can't talk to him? Do you know who you're talking to? I can have you fired in less that three seconds!" More shouting and cursing.

                The others gathered in Yuki's living room tuned her off and busied themselves with the papers filled with information about the clan. Sakano nervously flipped the pages, scanning facts he has come to know by heart. Suguru emptied his glass and wondered for the nth time that day when Hiro would show up so he could be relieved of his stupid duties. K polished his gun and aimed it at the picture of Yuki hanging on the wall. 

                Yuki, on the other hand, was drowning himself in misery. Why didn't Shuuichi tell him about this? Did he think he wasn't worthy enough to know about him? After all that they've been through… Did he not trust him enough with his past and real life?

                He wondered briefly what caused the young man to leave all the splendor behind. He spied the oversized mug on the coffee table and lightly shook his head. Shuuichi never struck him as the rich kind. He even thought his lover was somewhere nearing penniless before they got together and Bad Luck made it big with the way he acted.

                He saw no trace of the usual arrogance almost inherent to one born into the privileged. And he wasn't even from any of the usual rich families. He was born into a powerful and wealthy _clan_. And despite everything he had, Shuuichi chose him over the thousands of fans and heiresses and heirs. Yet…

                Mika slammed the phone down; convincing the others that it was in dire need of repair once she was out of the house. "Stupid hotel employee," she said with venom. "They didn't let me check in nor did they let me talk to Shuuichi!" She shook her head and exhaled loudly. "_I'm sorry but Setsuna-sama's instruction is to say no to anyone related to the Uesugi and anyone else who knows Shuuichi-sama from Tokyo_" she mimicked in an overly-sweet voice. "Who's with me? I'm burning that damn hotel down."

                Stupid, Eiri! He scolded himself. He wanted to slam himself against a wall and cause bodily damage for his stupidity but he knew doing any of these would not bring Shuuichi back to him. And he counted on his sister to help!

                It was time to grovel.

Tbc


	7. Part 6

NOTES: First off, sorry if it took me forever to update part 5 and 6. I was modem-less, so I was shut off from cyberspace for about a month or so (::wears her "I Survived A Month Without Internet" shirt proudly::) So to those who were worried I stopped the fic, don'cha worry! ^_^ I've no plans on stopping anytime soon, the pull of Gravitation's just too strong to resist. ::grin::

Standard disclaimers apply. Wanna sue me? Setsuna's backing me up; let me see you try. ~o^

Shuu-sama 

By Kuroi Tenshi

Part 6

                "Alright then, put him on hold and I will be the one to deal with the…man," Setsuna said, almost spitting the last word out. Sayuri, who had been lounging at her suite's living room couch looked up from channel surfing and raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

                Shuuichi had gone off with Hiro, drowning whatever misery he was feeling through buying CDs and other music goodies he opted to ignore before due to lack of funds. The youngest Shindouchi was being reunited with one of his oldest and truest friends: his MasterCard.

                "Shall I alert the paramedics? You're willing to talk to the scum," Sayuri said, a smile gracing her lips as she switched the channels. She brought her legs closer to her and straightened her back.

                Setsuna rolled her eyes. "As you've probably been told, he's been trying to check in for the past three days—like all others—but they've been refused. He's given the operator an ultimatum: either he speak with Ukan or his sister's burning the hotel down."

                "Shall I alert the police then?"

                "Don't bother. I'll handle him," Setsuna said with a smirk. She heard the now-familiar clearing of throat and smiled as she got ready for what she knew was coming. "Why, good day to you, Uesugi-san."

                "You can cut the crap, Setsuna. I want to talk to my boyfriend" was the annoyed grunt from the other end of the line.

                "Excuse me? I believe you've got the wrong number. Oh, if you mean Hiro, I'm sorry but he's out as of the moment. He's with his best friend, you're ex. Would you like to leave a message?"

                At the other end, Yuki had banged his hand on the wooden counter in frustration. "I'm not calling to play games, Setsuna. Let me talk to Shuuichi and I promise you that I'll explain and everything will be okay. He needs to hear my side of the story."

                "Seeing you with that boy is explanation enough, he's told me many times, I assure you. There's no need to waste _our_ time. Now, Uesugi–san, if you are not satisfied with what I'm telling you now, would you care to meet and discuss it with me?"

                "I need to discuss it with my boyfriend, not with his sister."

                "Ah, but you forget," she smiled as she paused, "he is currently your _ex_-boyfriend. Maybe I can remedy that for you but if you do not wish for that chance, then I'm afraid things shall remain as is. Well then, have a good day. I shall send Hiro your regards."

                "Wait!"

                Setsuna smirked. "Yes?"

                "Would you really help me?"

                "I am willing to talk to you to set you straight on certain…matters that concern Shuuichi. But I am not promising you to go back to being that disgusting lovey-dovey tabloid tidbit couple that you are. Maybe a little explanation on your part and me, for his part shall do the trick."

                Sayuri grinned from where she was listening at their conversation at the couch. She had turned the volume of the TV so low and thanks to her bionic ears she could practically hear Yuki's breathing. Setsuna drummed her fingers on the side table distantly as she waited for him to decide.

                "When can I meet you?"

                "You're in luck, Uesugi, as I have a few hours free this afternoon before I rush off to another meeting in Chiba. How does four this afternoon sound to you?" she asked, twirling the cord around her finger.

                "I'll have to cancel my book signing for this," the novelist said in response.

                "We can always skip the meeting and leave things as is. I'm not the one whose relationship is on the line. And might I inform you that the hour during which I am willing to accommodate you is usually reserved for my recreation? You're lucky I even offered to meet you."

                Yuki knew he should be thankful enough as is. At least he would be getting somewhere with the sister. So he uttered the two words he had difficulty saying throughout the twenty-two years of his existence: "I'm sorry."

                The longhaired brunette smiled and Sayuri giggled as her sister told him where to meet her. She would have tagged along since she knew how fun it would be but did not. Someone had to keep their brother company. But she still wished she would see the drama unfold. It would be so damn funny, she was sure.

~*~*~*~

                Setsuna nodded her thanks to the young man who assisted her getting off the helicopter. She then straightened her satin dark green top and accompanying black vest. Bag in hand, she moved toward the door that led indoors where she could sit and relax for a while until she was ready for her sport.

                The short trip to Kawasaki was uneventful. It was the game she was excited for. She often came to this particular place to unwind and forget about all her troubles concerning the company and the clan. This was her own private sanctuary. The place gave her a sense of peace. The welcome sounds filled her ears and she smiled. _Ah, peace_.

                Yuki's brows furrowed. He stared at the sign and checked the piece of paper he had scribbled the address Setsuna had dictated him. It was correct. But…

                "Welcome to _Artillery Paradise_," the middle-aged man wearing a pair of camouflage shorts and forest green shirt greeted him as he rolled the window down. "First time? We have a couple of beginner's courses you can take. And you're in luck since we have a paint war going on," he said with all smiles. "You can shoot and fire all you want till you've had enough, all in the incredibly low prize of 700, 000 yen."

                The blond stared at the man for a second. Was he for real?

                Upon finding out that the "special place" Setsuna had was in another town, Yuki was forced to cancel his book signing (his ears still hasn't recovered from the lecture from his editor) and drove to Kawasaki. He drove three hours straight with no stop since he knew the traffic that would welcome him at the highway and Mr. Perky greeting him at the gate was not exactly the reception he had in mind. He would have preferred to come in and come out with the least amount of fuss. Though obviously, where the Shindouchis are concerned, nothing could be done discreetly without anyone falling over their feet serving and pleasing them. [1]

                The man continued to look at him expectantly, the smile never wavering. He decided to have mercy on the poor man's facial muscles. "I'm supposed to meet a member here. I believe the name's Shindouchi Setsuna?"

                "Ah! Shindouchi-sama!" the man's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yes, yes, I heard she'd be flying here from Tokyo for a few hours. She really likes this particular branch, you know," he said with a conspiratorial wink.

                Yuki sighed inwardly. So what? Did he seem like the type to care? "She's expecting me," he said pointedly.

                The man sighed and shook his head. "Fine, fine," he said as he stepped back into the guardhouse then came back out and motioned for him to bring the car closer. The novelist waited for the man to lift the bar so he could come in with thinning patience. The guy was taking his damn sweet time.

                "I need your name and the member's name," the man chirped from his stool in front of the computer. "And the reason, if you don't mind. We've had recent events where a visitor attempted to attack a member—crazy foreigners—the previous had been shouting in English phrases as he demanded a member to come out and talk to him."

                "Yuki Eiri. Due to reasons _personal_ in nature, I'm here to meet Setsuna, she's probably getting impatient by the second."

                That did the trick.

                "Well, here's a pass for you and your car—we tow cars without these passes—and then you can go on your merry way," he said with one of his brightest smiles despite the obvious growing annoyance from Yuki.

                He took the laminated papers from him and growled when he gave him a wave as he drove past. Restraint, Yuki, he told himself. There's no need for bloodshed. Not yet.

                Setsuna grinned in satisfaction as she surveyed the fallen bottles fifty feet ahead. The young man attending to her handed a new gun with reloaded ammunition and she nodded her thanks. Another series of firing and the young lady once again left no bottles standing with no effort at all.

                "Shindouchi-sama, Yuki Eiri is here to see you," a woman in her mid-thirties said, trying to keep her voice under control, but she heard the excitement in her voice. Hn. Must be another damn fan of his.

                The longhaired brunette nodded and the woman clad in the standard camouflage and green top disappeared into the building where the novelist was surely waiting. At the corner of her eye, she saw Yuki Eiri slowly making his way toward them.

                She noticed his actions were a bit uncertain. He still moved with the flawless grace and confidence most women died for but she noticed the way he kept his hands in his pockets. Setsuna took the magnum from the young man and aimed it at the blond. She gave him a sweet smile before pulling the trigger.

                Yuki stiffened when she aimed at him. But his blood ran cold when she pulled the trigger. Would she really kill him in broad daylight with the young man attending her to serve as witness? Did she hate him that much?

                He was surprised when the bottle only a foot behind him crashed onto the rocky ground. Setsuna smiled, pleased with herself. She should have taken a picture of Yuki's face when she fired. "Kodak moment."

                She handed the gun to the young man and motioned for him to leave them alone. Walking toward the shaded table already provided with refreshments, she plopped down on the chair. "I do hope you didn't have a hard time getting here." She knew the kind of traffic drivers crazy enough to go to Kawasaki from Tokyo encounter at this hour. She was sure his ass was numb from sitting all that time cramped in his expensive little black car.

                "I was stuck at traffic for three hours. What about you? How was the trip to get here?"

                "Quite uneventful. It was a bit short. You know how helicopter rides are. It only took a few minutes to get here," Setsuna said before she took a long sip of her ice-cold water.

                Yuki sighed. It was apparent she was not going to make it easy for him. "Why don't we go straight to the point of me being here?"

                The woman shrugged. "Sure. I've got a meeting I need to prepare for anyway. What would you like to talk about?"

                "You know damn well what."

                She replaced the glass on the table and leaned closer, staring at him intensely. "If you're expecting me to say that my brother's decision to leave you was wrong, then I'm afraid you'll have to be terribly disappointed."

                "But he doesn't understand. It's all a misunderstanding. I _need_ to talk to him and explain," Yuki said. He knew there was a tinge of desperation in his tone but he didn't give a damn. His relationship with Shuuichi depended on this.

                "Isn't that boy explanation enough? Uesugi, the fact that you were doing it on the living room floor when Shuuichi's already living with you is all the explanation we need. There's nothing to talk about. You cheated on my brother and that very well made him realize what a bastard you truly are. I'm only sorry he didn't realize it sooner."

                "I know I'm a bastard but I didn't cheat on him!"

                Setsuna smirked as she played with the straw of her drink. "I wonder how the press will eat this up. Yuki Eiri, novelist with the badass attitude acting all desperate to have his boyfriend whom he cheated on, back. This is really unlike you, Uesugi-san."

                "This shows how much I want Shuuichi back."

                A pregnant pause followed and she stared at him in the eye. Then…"But why would you want him back? I know all about the way you treat him. He didn't have to tell me. I've got sources telling me you treat my brother worse than you treat a dog. And I'll have know," she paused and took a deep breath, fighting to contain her anger, "I do _not_ appreciate anyone being anything but nice to my brother. I'm sure you know by now who he really is."

                "That's another thing. We need to talk about this whole Shindouchi-thing. We have a lot difficulties together but I think that given a chance to patch things up, we can work things out."

                "'Patching things up' is already too late. Face the facts, Yuki. You don't deserve Shuuichi. How many time had you locked him up? How many vile words escaped that filthy mouth of yours that did nothing but hurt him? How many nights do you think did he cry himself to sleep because of an offhanded but definitely offending and hurtful word you said?"

                The man in front of her only sat in silence. He knew every word she saw was true. But… "I love him."

                "I think refuting that statement would be a lot easier than proving it."

                "Why don't you get off your high stool from the rich and powerful and listen to me? The problem with your kind is you stick your nose too high!" Yuki exclaimed, standing up and glaring at her. "I'm trying to change for him, okay? I'm trying really hard so if it's not too much to ask, just give me another chance."

                "Regarding your comment about 'my kind', please forgive me if I seemed so heartless as I am trying to protect my brother from any more pain. He's experienced enough and to be honest, a bulk of that pain was caused by our father. And the last thing I want is for him to be hurt. Much more by you. You don't deserve Shuuichi."

                "Why? Because our family in Kyoto is from a line of monks rather than imperials princesses and business tycoons?"

                "No, because you don't love him. So you don't deserve him. It's as simple as that.  Shuuichi already gave so much love to you. And yes, maybe at certain points of your former relationship, there were times he felt loved. But the times he felt hurt outweighs those times. And a chance, you say? I believe we've all lost count on the chances you blew," she said calmly, once again replacing the glass on the table.

                "How can you remain calm at a time like this? Your brother's happiness depends on this so-called talk and all you can do is sip your glass of water and smile!"

                Her eyes flashed fire and she glared at him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Shuuichi's happiness is my number one priority. Why do you think I'm doing my best to make you realize how futile your attempts are in reconciling with him?"

                "Shuuichi and I belong together," Yuki stated, staring straight into her metallic lilac eyes that was just a shade different from Shuuichi's.

                She snorted. "I really wish you can hear yourself," she shook her head as she smiled sardonically. "Shuuichi's from the Shindouchi clan. Do you think we'll let just anyone be with one of us? You have to be worthy of the love of a Shindouchi. And right now, I'm giving you my verdict: _you're worthless_. You don't deserve anyone's—especially Shuuichi's—love as long as you can't learn to love others."

                "But I love Shuuichi." Setsuna merely raised an eyebrow and Yuki felt his frustration and anger mount. "Shuuichi loves me."

                "LOVED," she corrected. "I was hoping it wouldn't lead to this because I know that uncaring and callous you may be, this may hurt a bit. But Yuki Eiri, whatever gave you the idea the feelings my brother used to have for you still exist?"

                Setsuna stood up from her sitting position and stared at the blond man standing in front of her, staring at nothingness. She knew she got him. Placing a hand on his left shoulder, she leaned closer and softly whispered into his ear, "It'll be better to move on with your life. There's nothing to gain pining after a man who no longer feels anything but contempt for you."

                With that said, she gave him a small pat on the back and started to walk toward the building. She knew the 'talk' went well. She may have shaken the blond a bit but that was inevitable. She considered it as a small payback for all the shit Shuuichi had to go through because of him.

                Straightening her clothes, Setsuna smiled at the man who opened the door for her. She went directly to the elevator that would lead to the room where she could take a bath and change her clothes. She still needed to be on Chiba for her meeting at seven.

~*~*~*~

                Mika pounded on the door and sighed, her frustration mounting by the second. Fifteen minutes have already passed since she started banging on her brother's door and still she got nothing.

                She rummaged through her handbag for her mobile phone and punched the numbers with vehemence. When it reached the fifth ring, she exhaled loudly, willing the growing annoyance away with the air she was breathing out.

                "This is the third day you've been hiding from the world, Eiri," the longhaired Japanese muttered through clenched teeth. She was starting to get really worried. The blond would not answer any of her calls, would not open his door even after she threatened to break it down and she was beyond vexed.

                She knocked on the wooden door again. "I know you're in there! Open this door, Eiri!" she shouted, hoping he would get tired enough of hearing her voice from the other side and open up.

                She didn't have a clue on what was going on. Her brother simply called her three days ago telling her to stop calling the Shindouchi hotel and leave things be. Then he hung up and that was when he started locking himself in.

                Mika, being the eldest, knew something was wrong with Yuki. She was practically their mother; hell would freeze over if she didn't do something about her brother shutting himself from the world and making a hermit out of himself.

                "EIRI!" she shouted, kicking the door angrily despite the pain it brought her leather-booted left foot. "Damn it, this pair was especially made for me, this isn't supposed to be for kicking people's doors," she mumbled to herself, still alternating from savage kicking and vigorous pounding.

                Her prayers were finally answered when the door slid inward and Yuki glared at her from inside. "You'll have me kicked out of here, you barbarian."

                She stuck out her tongue on him and made a face. "If you answered sooner then I could've saved my boots and I wouldn't have busted my lungs for the whole complex to hear." Once inside, she stared at him closely and frowned.

                "What?" was the annoyed grunt from ahead. He sat on the couch and she followed suit, looking around the house carefully.

                "Is it just me or is your house a bit clean?"

                She was answered with a glare. Shrugging, she stood up and surveyed the place a bit more. "Can you blame me if I'm a bit shocked from not finding the usual mess your house usually is in?"

                "Shuuichi no longer lives here so his garbage isn't strewn all over the floor like it used to," he replied simply, opening the can of beer in his left hand. "What do you want?"

                "Can't an older, loving sister visit her brother to check on how he's doing from time to time?"

                "No.  You've exceeded your five-minutes a month privilege as my sister. I'll see you in a month. Close the door on your way out." He turned away and switched the TV on. A shower of pink filled the screen and in seconds, Shuuichi's face appeared, with the other members of the band following.

                Mika noticed the visible tightening of Yuki's hold on the remote. "Would you like to tell Mikarin about it?"

                His amber eyes rested on her and after a while of staring at each other without saying anything, he looked away. "It's nothing. It's over."

                "Hey, hey, I thought you already agreed on the plan of scaring the hell out of them by planting a bomb on the hotel till they let you see Shuuichi. What happened? You don't think it's romantic enough? All right, fine. I'll arrange for him to be kidnapped then I'll sneak him on a yacht with just the two of you together to work things out. Much better?"

                "Don't bother. It's no use. It won't work out any way. It's just best to leave things as is."

                "Would you mind explaining to me why you suddenly changed your mind? Don't tell me you're actually thinking that boy—whoever the hell he is—is better than Shuu-chan. I'm personally going to strangle you if you do."

                "It's not that I don't love him, rather…"

                "Rather what? You're giving up?" Mika asked with her hand son her hips. "That isn't like you, Eiri. If there's one thing you're not, it's a quitter. You don't quit. Remember when we were young? You were the one who used to motto 'try and try until you die' for yourself. I found it funny then—I still do now—but I know it fits you well. You're not the type to give up. If you love him then fight for him!"

                "I love him and I want to be with him but it doesn't necessarily mean he loves me and wants to be with me the way I do. He doesn't. Not anymore."

                "Are you telling me that Shuuichi—the pink bundle of energy—is capable of totally erasing you out of his life in a span of seven days? Eiri, be realistic. This is Shuuichi we're talking about!"

                "But he thinks I cheated on him so how farfetched is the idea of him not loving me anymore because of that?" Yuki asked hotly. "_You_ should be the one realistic. I have to move on like he's done. Nothing will happen to me if all I do is mope around for the rest of my life hoping Shuuichi changes his mind about leaving me. I know he won't. So I have to stop hoping."

                Mika's eyes filled with tears and rushed to his side. Cradling his head in her arms she held him as he silently allowed the tears to fall. "It's over," he whispered. "It's over."

Tbc

===

[1] I'm not familiar [at all] with Japan's cities and stuff. So I'm not sure if it really takes three hours with traffic to get to Kawasaki from Tokyo. I'm just guessing. So if it's wrong, then I'm sorry. But if you know how long it'll really take and would like to correct me, then please do. I'd be happy to rectify things if necessary. ^_^

NOTES: [Related to fic..kinda ^^;;] I realize the whole make-Yuki-suffer has dragged on too long now. Forgive me if it's a bit too much but just give me until the next one where he suffers and I promise I'll stop. I'm already halfway done with part 7 so I'm not that eager to totally scrap it because Yuki's shed more than his share of tears. ::evil grin:: But I really will slow down with the drama after part 7, I swear. ::nods fervently:: So stick with me, 'kay? One more mild-angsty part and I'm done making him suffer [too much]. ^_^


	8. Part 7

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                        serious. 

Rating: PG-15 (for language, definitely)

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't sue—or you will see me hanging around your house 24/7 with a flamethrower at hand the minute they let me out of jail. ::grin:: I don't own these delicious bishounen (unfortunately, Santa didn't think I was a good girl enough to deliver them under the tree this Christmas). Original characters (and my, am I fond of making them!) are as the name implies: _original_, they're mine. I'm just borrowing these cuties to suit my twisted quirks. I'm not making any money out of these. ::sigh:: Anyone wanna pay me? ^___^

DEDI: to Shengskot, my _bestie_. Thanks for sticking by me through the years. I know I've been difficult and all but…what can I say? I'm _me_. ::grin:: Thanks for everything! Kisses and much love! Mwhuuaz!

Notes: And the past starts to gradually unveil itself… ::dramatic drum roll:: Okay, this is the end of Yuki angst—_kinda_ since he's still isn't reunited with Shuu-chan. Sorry if the story didn't progress much before, focusing too much on Yuki moping around. But I promise Moping Yuki ends here. He's a renewed man after this part. ::evil grin::

====

Part 7

            S.H.—! What the fuck is my problem? Yuki groaned. For the past three days that he started locking himself in his study, instead of writing like he intended, his fingers only typed only a four-letter word.

            S.H.U.U.

            It was obvious he was slowly losing it. He shook his head and gave up. Standing up, he grabbed the coffee mug off the table and started for the door. He needed a refill. His eyes traveled to the oversized mug he had in his left hand and he shut his eyes. 

            So much for moving on.

            He only started drinking coffee rather than beer just so he could use Shuuichi's mug. This is pathetic, he thought. He remained glued to the spot at the corridor where he stared at the familiar shade of pink that filled his sight.

            He was done making an asshole of himself. He was done crying himself to sleep. It was futile. No amount of regretting or wishing would bring his lover back. Setsuna was right. It was useless.

            No matter how much he regretted the harsh words, the unpleasant actions and insensitive treatment he had given the vocalist then it would never bring him back. He couldn't even explain to him that everything had been a big misunderstanding. He couldn't even tell him for the last time how much he really loved him.

            Shuuichi had moved on. It was time for him to do the same. He stopped in front of the door with the life-sized poster of Bud Luck on it.

            Shuuichi's room.

            The genki singer didn't really have much use for it since he slept in Yuki's room but he kept his clothes there. He reached for the knob and when he peeked inside, it looked the same since the last time he did, which was an hour ago.

            It was uncharacteristically neat. The shower of amber, the same shade of Yuki's eyes, dominated the room's walls. Posters of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper adorned the walls as well. The bed with the pink bunny design was made and the pillows were plumped as if it were waiting for Shuuichi's head to rest on it. The full-length mirror stood at the corner next to the closet that occupied the half of the left wall. The novelist knew Shuuichi needed a lot of closet space for the bunch of costumes he loved wearing. He wondered briefly if he still wore them now that he was away from his closet.

            Next to it, light-colored curtains moved with the gentle breeze through the open window. Shuuichi's computer sat atop the wooden desk at the half of the right side and his bookshelf filled with his manga and doujinshi collection. His TV set and component lined the opposite wall.

            His eyes fell on the nightstand and he blinked away. There was a framed picture of Shuuichi and him next to the lampshade. It was the picture during the Tokyo Bay Music Fest when he wrote a song for Shuuichi.

            His grip on the mug tightened and he turned away, closing the door behind him. Damn, Yuki thought. Everything in the house reminded him of Shuuichi and what they have. HAD. It was all in the past now. It wasn't helping that he wasn't over the relationship like Shuuichi apparently was.

            I need to get out of here, he decided as he placed the mug on top of the table and grabbed the keys from the table at the entrance on his way out. It was time to hit the bars. Again.

            Setsuna looked at the apartment with little interest. It was obvious the flat was filled with expensive stuff but that didn't impress her much. She removed her shoes and slipped into the slippers for visitors and gestured for the two young men she brought with her.

            From the time she first walked into the apartment, she hadn't given the awful color scheme much attention but now that she was exploring the place, she knew without being told it was definitely her brother's doing.

            Though she held Yuki's taste and opinion low, she knew he wouldn't be _this_ tasteless. She noticed the pictures of the infuriating man decorating practically every available wall space of the house. _The self-centered jerk_. She made a face and shook her head as she made her way toward the door that had a poster on it. She just knew it was Shuuichi's. His room back in Hokkaido had Nittle Grasper on it.

            She opened the door and walked in, smiling at the sunny aura that radiated from the room. She smiled affectionately at the cute bunny-design of the bed and nodded to the men she brought with her. They immediately went to work, stripping the room into its barren state. As for her, she threw open the closet and was not the least bit surprised to see the costumes hanging.

            Gingerly taking them off their place and placing it on the rack they brought with them, she started to gradually rid the room of its contents.

            As the elevator's doors swung open, Yuki stepped out. Drinking was not helping. He was merely destroying his liver. Or was it the lungs affected by too much alcohol? Either way, he was destroying a vital part of his body.

            He froze mid-stride and gaped at the young woman locking the door of his apartment. Just that moment, she turned and their eyes met.

            Shindouchi Setsuna nodded to him. "Uesugi-san. I wasn't expecting to run into you."

            "I live here" was the bland reply. "Shall I call the cops and tell them you've broken into my house while I was away?"

            "There's no need for that," she smiled, "as I've got a key, you see," she said sweetly as she held up Shuuichi's set of keys. "I merely collected my brother's things from that hideous mouse trap you call home. But I must say, Uesugi-san, it sure is bright and colorful."

            He glared at her. "I'll have you know that was your stupid brother's work."

            "Oh, yes, Shuuichi's stupid. Stupid for falling for someone like you. But it's a good thing he's wising up," the longhaired woman grinned. "Well, it was nice running into you. I shall be going now. Hiro's been keeping my brother company. I'm sure they're having fun _together_."

            Yuki glared at her the entire time until she stepped into the elevator then stalked toward his door. He was _not_ going to let that woman get to him.

            However, the minute the front door shut behind him, he was running toward the familiar hallway that lead to the place he started to consider sacred since few days ago. The poster was no longer there. And when he opened the door, only the curtains remained. The desk was bare, like the rest of the room.

            Shuuichi's adorable sheets were gone and the picture frame… The picture was torn at the middle, leaving only Yuki's part. And Setsuna even exhibited her artistic talents by drawing a mustache and horns on his face and head.

            He collapsed on the bare bed and closed his eyes. There was no turning back. Despite the things he said about moving on, at the back of his mind, he still harbored hopes of Shuuichi coming back to him.

            But now that his things were gone, it was obvious he was leaving for good. Shuuichi has moved out of his life.

~*~*~*~

            "Guess what? Guess what?" Sayuri grinned as she collapsed on the lounge chair next to Shuuichi by the pool. She grabbed the glass of mango juice from her brother's hands and emptied the glass in one gulp.

            "You're gonna stop trying to drown me whenever we go to the pool?" the pink-haired teen asked. He stopped counting the times Sayuri initiated "Help Me! Help Me!" after the third time the lifeguard on duty nearly came to his rescue with his sister playing as the shark.

            "No, why would I want to miss all the fun?" She wrinkled her nose. "But I guess I'll stop for today. Anyway, I have news for you."

            "Something good, I hope."

            "We're leaving the hotel!" she exclaimed happily. "Yuna called me while I was having lunch inside. She told me the mansion's ready. And we can stay there. Yay!"

            "You really don't like staying at hotels, do you?" Shuuichi remarked dryly at the shorthaired woman who was wearing a midnight blue one-piece suit.

            She shook her head and shrugged. "What can I say? I like ancestral homes better." She stood up and smiled at him. "There's a catch though. Aunt Mitsuki decorated most of the rooms there. I'll have to fix it before we leave for Sapporo."

            "I'm sure it's not that bad."

            Their aunt was infamous for redecorating the clan mansions and usually, it was Sayuri who fixed them and returned the mansion's décor to its original state. "You haven't seen what she did with the mansion in Hiroshima. I'll tell you one thing though: Victorian does _not_ go with medieval. And I don't care if the armors cost millions of yen. Price does _not_ equate to style and taste."

            Shuuichi laughed. "Spoken like a true interior decorator."

            "Just stating facts, my dear."

            "No wonder you and aunt Mitsuki don't go along well. She hates it when you tell her she can't be an interior decorator if her life depended on it."

            Sayuri grinned and flashed him a "V" sign. "What can I say? I love telling her I'm right."

            "Shuuichi! What a pleas~_ant_ surprise!"

            The pink haired young man cringed then plastered a smile on his face. He should have expected that. The minute the door of their black limo opened, he was immediately assaulted by his aunt's high-pitched, blackboard-scratching quality voice.

            Setsuna sighed from behind him while Sayuri grinned impishly. A headache was brewing. Give me a whole damn bottle of sleeping pills, please. Maybe staying at the hotel would be better. She was sure Shuuichi would be babied by the old woman, which in turn would drive her brother to lunacy, while Sayuri would find immense pleasure in annoying the life of the woman who never liked her much since the first day Sayuri said to her face that orange did not go with neon green.

            Miyazawa Mitsuki was a pretty old woman. Sixty years old yet she did not look a day beyond forty. She was not plump in the sense of fat but her cheeks were rounded and a healthy blush was permanently on her cheeks.

            The siblings have nothing against her aside from her being overly cheerful about anything and everything and that she liked poking her nose at somebody else's business. They were each treated to the "traditional" Mitsuki Love Hug, even Sayuri who was positive her pancreas got punctured in the process.

            "Now, now, you must all be tired from that long trip from the city," she said, leading the way inside.

            Sayuri's eyes widened at the wooden Tikki statue where her prized poetry-inspired wooden sculpture had once been. Setsuna frowned at the more than dozen men in black suits that loitered in the area. Shuuichi placed a hand on their shoulders and gave each a gentle squeeze. Their mother wouldn't appreciate losing her older sister through murder.

            "Do you like the beach theme of the mansion?" Mitsuki asked as they entered the sitting room. The sliding doors that lead outside was open and Sayuri was relieved to see that at least her garden was left untouched. Heads would roll if she bastardized the garden.

            "Been visiting Hawaii, haven't you?" Sayuri remarked casually as she sat on the cushion in front of the old woman whose hold visibly tightened on the porcelain teacup.

            Shuuichi sipped his tea and smiled cheerfully. "Green tea is not only delicious but it's healthy as well!"

            "Aunt Mitsuki, about the people in suits who seemed as if they're armed, what possessed you to get them? We don't need that much men protecting us. The security before should have been enough."

            "But I've been staying here while I redecorated. Are you telling me that someone as important as a clan member should be left with inadequate security, leaving anyone who wished harm to come and simply do so?"

            "Member of the clan through relation," Sayuri muttered under her breath and she drank her tea. As much as she cared for her aunt and everything, she was letting the "clan" get to her head too much. You'd think she was a member of it by marriage or the like as they were. She acted more important than they did.

            "Are those men carrying real guns?"

            "Do you think armed robbers will bring toy guns with them?"

            "No one's using loaded and real arms in this house while I'm here.  If they want to carry guns with them, I'll be happy to lend them ones from AP. I'm sure I can borrow some. And no one is to fire unless it's necessary." Setsuna said, leveling the woman with a pointed glare. "I'm not taking chances with those Men in Black Wannabes. And please tell them to get rid of the sunglasses, for God's sake!"

            Mitsuki shrugged. "Alright, I'll tell them. Shuuichi? What about you? Any demands you want to be met otherwise I shall be shipped back to Hokkaido?" She poured him a fresh cup of tea as she smiled warily.

            Shuuichi shook his head and discreetly caught Setsuna's eye. They knew their aunt was merely lonely. She liked making everyone's business her business but everyone knew she meant no harm. "The tea is great as usual," he commented as he reached for the cake that came with it. How he missed having tea in the afternoon with his family. His feet usually die on him but they recover quickly enough after.

            "Glad to hear you say that, Shuu," the old woman smiled, obviously pleased. "I remember we used to have tea with Yuki at afternoons when school was over back then. Yuki misses you so much."

            Yuki. His mother. Why was it so hard to escape Yuki, his _former_ boyfriend's evil clutches? Even in his mother's nickname the man hounded him. He set the cup down and nodded. "Yes, we'll see each other soon enough as soon as Setsuna finished with her business."

            "Oh? Setsuna, are you still settling the Chiba account? I thought my lawyer had handled it. Matsumoto did not satisfy you?"

            "This is business," she replied, shrugging noncommittally. "Matsumoto did well. I just want to be the one to formally close the deal." She replaced her cup on the low table and straightened. "It's been great seeing you, aunt Mitsuki but I'm a bit tired from the trip."

            "Of course. It was inconsiderate of me to invite you for tea without letting you rest first. I'm sorry. Would you like me to show you to your rooms then?" She too replaced her teacup and prepared to stand up.

            Setsuna shook her head and held up a hand. "No need for that; I can easily find my way. I've lived here before." She stood up in one graceful sweep and bowed to her. "Thank you for the wonderful tea. I'll see you later in the evening."

            Shuuichi watched her leave. He wasn't surprised when Sayuri followed and left as well. He knew they never liked their aunt that much. Setsuna didn't approve of their aunt's extravagance in almost everything and Sayuri didn't appreciate Mitsuki's efforts on being artistic. And they didn't like the way the old woman pried too much in their lives.

            He smiled at her. Aside from meddling too much, he didn't really have much to complain against her. She was a bit too showy but he appreciated it because at least he was assured of her affection, superfluous and too much it was. He knew it was her way of showing them she cared.

            She smiled back and Shuuichi was subjected to her lively jabber of how she has been for the past years they haven't seen each other. He was not the least bit surprised to hear she had been redecorating the clan mansions. No wonder Sayuri was more pissed off that usual. To top it off, her usual themes had been Hawaiian and Victorian.

~*~*~*~

            Yuki slowly opened his eyes. Outside the window, the sun had already set. The room was in total darkness save for the light from the moon and stars outside. He groaned and shut his eyes in disgust. Another day had gone by with him being useless and still very much _not_ over Shuuichi.

            The wretched feeling still hasn't left. His right hand hit the floor from the low mattress and frowned. Sitting up, he knocked on the wooden floorboards and when he heard a distinctive tap, he crouched on the floor and pried open the hidden compartment. Then reaching for the lamp by the bed, he clicked it on and returned to the hidden spot.

            What he saw stunned him. Approximately three floorboards in width and about a foot in height, the secret crevice housed pictures of him from his youth. There were snapshots of him from his childhood years and there were also recent pictures of him with Shuuichi. He sifted through the pictures and saw that after the many pictures of him and Shuuichi, there were also a lot filled with faces he didn't recognized, except for some.

            There was a picture of five, who Yuki assumed to be Shuuichi's family.  The old man sitting holding hands with a pretty, smiling older lady looked stern even as the picture was being taken. Setsuna was half-smiling and her metallic lilac eyes were soft. Sayuri had her arms draped on Shuuichi's shoulders while she beamed. And his former lover was at the middle, his hands on each shoulder of his parents, smiling happily at the photographer. The happiness in his eyes was evident.

            The blond noticed how alike Sayuri and Shuuichi looked. And they acted almost the very same way (not counting Sayuri's threats). From the pictures, it was obvious Sayuri was also a big fan of Nittle Grasper. He saw another family portrait but this time, the picture was more solemn.

            Their father seemed even graver than in the first picture. His eyes didn't offer the same warmth as the old lady's next to him. The woman who was apparently their mother was smiling in the picture, her eyes still full of love and warmth. Sayuri's left hand was resting on their father's shoulder while the other was on Shuuichi's. Setsuna was smiling in the similar manner with her hands on the woman's shoulder and the other on Shuuichi. The pink-haired young man (whose hair then was light brown, just like Sayuri's) had both his hands rested on his mother's shoulders. And although he was smiling, the happiness in his eyes from before was not there. He turned the picture over and saw the date. _January 10, xx_.

            It was dated three years ago. Yuki wondered briefly what happened. After the pictures, there were newspaper clippings from newspapers and magazines from years ago. He saw one about Shindouchi Youji passing away due to heart failure two years ago. He recognized the man on the newspaper as the same man in the pictures.

            Among the pictures and newspaper clippings, nestled at the bottom was a worn-out thick volume of what seemed to be a journal. Yuki paused, looking at the book softly. He caressed the leather-bound log gently and unconsciously held his breath as he opened it.

_            December seventeen,_ the first entry read, dating three years ago. _Well, Ruri got crazy again (I think Iaki, the cleaning lady, accidentally threw her pills away while she cleaned her room) so she gave me this "advance Christmas present". She wants me to write everything here so I won't lose track of what's happening in my life. I think Yuna got the same thing and I believe that's her making use of it right now. Yup. Ruri's shouting from her room for the oldest to stop hitting her with the journal. Hehe. At least Yuna's using her gift._

_            Well, here I am, making use of Ruri's gift (she should be grateful I'm not using it the way Yuna does). Hm…what happened today? Actually, today was quite uneventful. Woke up, brushed my teeth, yadda, yadda…nothing to write about really. Oh, Meg came by this afternoon. As usual Ruri and I monopolized her stay. We forced her to watch NG with us the whole time. Sakuma-san's a god, don't you agree? Meg argued Touma looked cuter though. What can I say? She was outnumbered. Two against one—Sakuma won (of course!)._

_            While we were debating (though Yuna said it was bickering, not debating, especially since there were pillows involved) about Nittle Grasper, dad came to the den and pulled me out for "a short word," he said. More like another fifty-minute lecture! He told me not to get carried away with "silly things"—I disagree! Nittle Grasper is NOT silly! Told me the usual stuff. I believe I can recite the whole speech in my sleep. Yes, I know I'm the only boy, the heir. I should concentrate on school. I should be like Yuna who graduated at the top of her class in business admin. So…I kinda didn't have the chance to tell him I'm planning on majoring on Music rather than Economics and Business Policies like he wanted me to. Oops?_

_            I still have until next sem anyway. It's not like he'll kick me out just 'cause I didn't take the course he took—the course my grandfather took, my grandfather's grandfather took—the list goes on. Bottom line: I'm into music. Yuna can handle the business. She's a business whiz. She'll be the CEO in no time. Someone's knocking on my door. Didn't they know that a locked door meant I want privacy? Perhaps some time ALONE?_

_            Ugh. Three short, distinct knocks. That's Dad on the door. Maybe I should just play dead. It's time for the nightly "You-are-a-Shindouchi-remember-that" speech, which lasts an hour at its shortest (when he's a bit tipsy from the brandy) and three hours when he's thinking straight. The pillow fight (in order to defend Sakuma-san's honor at the top of the Musical Gods) really made me tired. Please let him have the brandy._

            Yuki stared at the journal he held in his hands. He knew he should respect Shuuichi's privacy but there were so many unanswered questions racing through his head and this seemed to hold most, if not all, the answers. Not being able to resist himself, he turned the page and read the next entry.

Tbc


	9. Part 8

Shuu-sama 

By Kuroi Tenshi

Part 8

                "Don't you miss him?"

                Shuuichi looked up from the manga he was engrossed in for the past hour. Setsuna and Sayuri left earlier right after breakfast, both saying they would be occupied with "uninteresting business" for the whole day. He thought he'd have a rather quiet time alone in the mansion. But he was wrong since his aunt had just seated herself next to him in the gazebo. "Miss whom, aunt?" he asked, placing the dog-eared comic lying face down and smiling at her.

                "That novelist boyfriend of yours," she replied with a half-smile. "Don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about. Your mother and I have been following your life through the media."

                "You-you have?"

                She chuckled at the expression on his face. "It's not so unbelievable, is it? What happened was between your father and you. We all understood your reasons. Though it broke Yukina's heart when you left without even saying a proper goodbye." She tucked a stray of silver-tipped hair behind her ear and sighed. "It was hard for everyone when it was discovered you left the mansion. Setsuna and Sayuri were more than ready to search the whole country and Yukina…" she paused to look straight into his eyes, "even with fever, she wanted to join her daughters to bring you back."

                Shuuichi looked away, looking down at his lap. He used to wonder then if he made the right choice of leaving. And before, he always ended up saying what he did was the right thing. But now, with that his aunt was saying, had he been too selfish then?

                He only thought of himself when he made that decision. He wanted to follow his dreams. And in doing so, he was forced to defy his father and the ties that bound them to tradition. Was it for a purely selfish purpose that he broke away from the bond of the clan and started anew? He failed to realize how it would affect his family. He had figured they would move on. What was a lone wayward boy to a strong and powerful clan anyway?

                Mitsuki gingerly placed a hand atop his clenched fist and smiled gently. "But you know what? Even though your father severed all ties connecting you to the clan, it was only to _him_ the ties were cut. For the rest of us, you were still a member of the clan. Still _are_." Shuuichi gave her a warm smile. "It doesn't matter if you're not the head of the clan like you were supposed to be by now, or that if you've had a liaison with a man of ill repute. You're still welcome to come home. Will always be." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

~*~*~*~

                With the sun beating harshly against his back and the strong aroma of churning coffee filling his nostrils, Yuki waited outside the posh café with patience that would have shamed a saint.

                The night before, after he finished reading Shuuichi's journal (he prayed Shuuichi would find it in his kind little heart to forgive him for the unwelcome invasion of privacy) he made up his mind that he wasn't going down without a fight. If he had to fight tooth and nail to have Shuuichi back, he would!

                So earlier that morning, he extracted the little but vital information off Setsuna's secretary that both were lunching with some friends then have a girl's day out after. Hah. No feat was too hard for Yuki In Love. If shameless flirting was what was needed to acquire data of critical nature then he would do it. Though he was grateful the girl asked nothing more than an autograph; he was dreading the idea of her asking him to dance clad in nothing but a Hawaiian grass skirt. Thank God for small favors.

                Now leaning against the street post, he glanced at his watch and confirmed what he has long known: he had been standing on the lookout for two hours straight now. A quick glance at the café's interior while pressing one's face against the heavily tinted glass would verify two brunettes sitting at one of the tables with another young lady. He figured they were still waiting for others to come since they hadn't ordered anything. It was all good for him since it gave him time. The bulb on how to tell them his purpose of stalking them was yet to light.

                Walking back to his post, he bumped into a young woman dressed in a sleeveless pink silk shirt and tailored black pants. "Hey!" she protested then recognition set in, though it was obvious she wasn't certain if it was the novelist she had run into. Yuki glared at her then continued on his way without so much as a second glance.

                Iori shook her head as she pushed the door open to get in. A smiling employee greeted her and showed her the way to her waiting friends. She was sure of it. The attitude certainly proved it. It was Yuki Eiri standing outside the café.

                Fujii, the young woman with the Shindouchi sisters stood up when she noticed her friend making her way toward their table. Sayuri turned to the newcomer and smiled while Setsuna regarded her with a bland look.

                "This is Ishii Iori," Fujii introduced as the girl took her seat next to the young woman with short black hair. "Shindouchi Setsuna and Sayuri." They exchanged pleasantries and after a while, Setsuna nodded politely before reaching for her cup of tea.

                Fujii had been her friend since college in Business School and they always got together whenever they were in the same area but she only meet the pretty brunette with wide blue eyes that moment. She wasn't like Sayuri who warmed up to people easily. She glanced at the silver wristwatch and wondered what was taking Keiko so long. They were supposed to have lunch together and they didn't want to order anything without her.

                "I bet you'll never guess who I saw lounging around outside the café," Iori said, playing with her fingers happily. "Yuki Eiri is outside."

                Setsuna merely raised an eyebrow while Sayuri seemed to be on the verge of standing up. The older subtly shook her head and the artist settled back on her seat.

                "Yuki Eiri? As in the novelist who has that thing with the music idol?" Fujii asked, frowning.

                "Yeah, as in the same gorgeous blond man with looks to die for and attitude you want to kill for," Iori replied. "Speaking of which, the woman next door in my condo unit knows Yuki's editor and she told me that Yuki's been slacking big time with his manuscript," she said rather smugly at imparting that little bit of gossip. "And the cleaning lady who comes to my unit every other day told me that she heard it from a friend of her that he's been moping around for days now because Yuki and his white trash boyfriend split up!"

                Setsuna's cup banged against the table forcefully. Sayuri glared daggers at Iori and Fujii swallowed hard. She should have warned her friend before she got carried away talking about Yuki that both sisters, for some reason unknown to her, liked Bad Luck's vocalist very much. The table was filled with silence and both Shindouchis were glaring at the confused, but not so oblivious Iori.

                Thankfully, Keiko arrived just then, with her five-year old and six-year old sister and brother, respectively. The current manager of Shindouchi, Inc. based at Tokyo gave them all apologetic smiles. "Sorry I'm late."

                Sayuri waved at the little girl and handed her a cookie, which she took after much prodding from the cheerful girl. Setsuna allowed the little boy to take the seat next to her. She moved the plate of cookies closer to him.

                "Guys, meet Ryochin and Yayoi," Keiko said. "These are 'neesama's friends, Setsuna, Sayuri, Fujii and Iori. Go on, have some cookies," she urged them then turned to the four adults. "Sorry but I had to take them with me. The babysitter called in sick at the last minute and no one was around to keep them company. It looks like either we take them with us or you guys go on ahead without me."

                Sayuri pinched Yayoi's cheeks then shrugged. "I think they're adorable. I don't mind taking them with us."

                "But I thought we'd go shopping, "Iori frowned. "Kids don't like walking around much."

                Keiko nodded, her own brows furrowing. She really wanted to go with them since it wasn't often Setsuna or Sayuri were in Tokyo but she didn't want to lag everyone with her delightful siblings either.

                Setsuna noticed the young man slowly making his way toward their table. Iori stopped relating things children didn't like doing, but they planned on doing and stared at the blond novelist who cleared his throat, standing behind Setsuna.

                "May I have a word with you, please?" Yuki said quietly. After much deliberation (and after his brain melted under the sun's midday rays) he came up with the best way to approach man-eating, flesh-devouring Setsuna. Swallow your pride and humble thyself in her (and Sayuri's) presence. Do away with the attitude. He was in dire need of their help. He was civil. He was nice. He was _desperate_.

                "Excuse us," Setsuna said, standing up and moving to the less-crowded area of the café with her sister and the young man behind. She could feel Iori's eyes boring a hole at the back of her head and Setsuna decided that second she didn't like the newcomer that much. The girl was obviously rich and "refined" in some ways, but she didn't pass the standard Setsuna required from each individual honored to be called her friend. The way she badmouthed her brother sealed her faith.

                She stopped and stared at Yuki. "Well? I'm surprised to see you here. Frankly, I'm surprised you're not avoiding us like a plague. With what happened few days ago and all."

                Yuki swallowed hard. It was Round Two at the Shindouchi Death Match. "I want him back."

                "I believe my sister and you have discussed this already," Sayuri butted in, smiling at him that made Yuki feel like she was laughing at him inside, which he was sure she was.

                "I won't give up. I don't care if you tell me what a bastard I am or that Shuuichi doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't care. I love him. And I want to prove it."

                "Actually you've already proven you _don't_ love him. So what's the use?"

                "I don't care if you don't believe me but I swear on my mother's grave that I never cheated on him. I don't care about what you saw but it was just a big misunderstanding. Please. I'm begging you, let me prove it to him."

                "That sounds like fun."

                "Sayuri!"

                "What?" the shorthaired woman shrugged. "It's not like I'm giving him the go-signal," she paused then grinned, "you have to go through us before you can go to him. You have to prove it to _us_ first that you really love him."

                "How can I do that?"

                "Give us a few seconds to go through the details." Sayuri pulled the scowling Setsuna closer and moved away from the novelist. She grinned at her and winked. "I think this ought to be fun."

                "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Ukan already said he's over that asshole! And I thought you understood the situation perfectly. Weren't you against him just few days ago?"

                "Yeah, still am. But…"

                "But what?"

                "I asked around and found out that even if he's been a bastard, there's a possibility he really does love Ukan. And his eyes tell me that he's really determined to prove it to him."

                "I thought you were over the whole 'the-eyes-are-the-window-to-a-person's-soul' phase. Ruri, stick with Art, okay? I love you, but I really don't want you going psychological on me. You're already psychotic as is."

                "You compliment me too much, sister dear," Sayuri replied sweetly. "But listen, I think it's worth a shot. And besides, if he fails to meet our standards, then at least we get to make him suffer."

                "And how do we do that?" Setsuna asked tersely though the younger could see that her sister already bought it. She would bet anything that it was the part about making Yuki suffer on the side that convinced her.

                "We test his loyalty, lovability and…stuff. We just give him tasks to complete and let's see how he survives each job," she replied simply.

                "Any specific task in mind?"

                "I have just the perfect test for lovability," Sayuri smirked, turning to their table where Yayaoi and Ryochin were munching their cookies quietly thought it was obvious they were bored stiff.

~*~*~*~

                Kids. Who the hell said they were perfect little angels? Whoever said such false and vile things should drop dead and rot in hell for the whole of eternity. _The little monsters_! Yuki's thoughts ran along this line ten minutes after his apartment door closed, with Keiko giving her siblings one last wave before following her friends to the elevator.

                Currently, said brother and sister were causing Yuki to mentally pull on his hair with sheer frustration, if not near-lunacy. He thought living with Shuuichi was bad to his mental health; spending more than three seconds alone with the two was going to cause him an early death. Or a room in one of the nearest asylum.

                He was debating whether or not it would be a good idea to kick them out and lock himself in his study when he heard the becoming all-too-familiar sound of shattering glass. His house was Shuuichi-proof but nothing could have ever prepared him for children. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yayoi…my sister was fond of that particular figurine."

                "Oh," the five-year old said. She gave him a bright smile. "That's nice. It was pretty too. She might miss it."

                He wondered briefly if her mother would miss the brown-haired girl if she were to "mysteriously" disappear. He resisted the urge to fling the veranda door open and toss her out. This was a test, after all. He wanted to prove his love for Shuuichi then prove it he will! If he needed to prove to the vocalist's sisters that he was lovable—that children simply _adored_ him—then he would succeed. Even if it caused him priceless family heirlooms and pretty glass figurines.

                Meanwhile, Ryochin was busying himself drawing all over the antique off-white end table Yuki's late mother bought at a bazaar nearly fifteen years ago. "This makes a cool eel!" he gushed, grinning at Yuki with obvious pleasure.

                "Easel," Yuki corrected through clenched teeth. He didn't have anything against kids dreaming to be the next Michelangelo; he could be Leonardo, Donatello or Raphael for all he cared. The boy may even turn to a mutated rat for a master and Yuki wouldn't stand in his way. [1] But please, Lord, keep his mother's antique tables out of it. Mika didn't seem impressed when Sakuma once passed his time waiting for Shuuichi change by "tracing the dots" on the display dish especially imported from China.

                He took a deep breath. Think Shuuichi. What would it take to subdue Shuuichi in this situation? He pondered. He heard Yayoi laughing out loud to something on TV, apparently watching and loving slapstick humor.

                Well, that definitely crosses the first option out. Having sex to placate their energy like what he would've done had they been Shuu-chan was definitely out of the question. Other than sex, what else effectively kept Shuuichi from wreaking too much havoc?

                AHA! With purposeful strides, he went to the pantry and reached at the very top where he knew his (ex) lover kept his goods. He was rewarded. There was still salvation after all. "POCKY!"

                Not a second after he uttered those words was he suddenly tackled with little bundles of energy. Yayoi jumped up and down, trying to reach the promised heaven he held in his hands while Ryochin, the artist, now the brain, grabbed a stool from the kitchen counter and dragged it to where Yuki stood.

                Smiling despite himself, Yuki felt victorious. Victory at long last.

                "Do you think leaving them with Yuki-san was wise?" Iori asked, looking over her shoulder just as the apartment complex grew smaller with the distance the car traveled. "Actually I'm rather surprised," she smiled. "I didn't know you were close with Yuki-sensei."

                "It seems you don't know a lot to begin with anyway," Setsuna muttered under her breath and thankfully, only Keiko heard her.

                "We're not really that close. Recently got acquainted though a mutual loved one," Sayuri replied with an indifferent shrug. "But yes, I think they're safe enough with him. Though I can't say the feeling's mutual on his part."

                Keiko smiled wickedly. She loved her siblings with all her heart, but she knew how much trouble they could be. She only hoped Yuki wouldn't be overly traumatized by the time they pick them up later. She turned to her friend and boss. "You sure he can handle them?" she whispered. She knew exactly why Setsuna had volunteered the novelist as their babysitter.

                The oldest merely grinned. "I'm sure he can. Or he'll die trying."

                "UNLCE YUKI!"

                He winced. Since when did he become anyone's uncle? Mika was still childless and he would be damned if Tatsuha suddenly came home with a child he sired. God, he didn't even know these monsters and he was _Uncle Yuki_ to them?

                "Yes, sweetling?" he asked, looking up from his laptop where he was desperately trying (and miserably failing) to meet a deadline. After subduing the enemy with pocky, he left them at the living room to amuse themselves with the TV and art supplies. He gave the little girl what he mastered to be his sweetest smile, a little upward twitch of his lips.

                "I'd like to go to the little girl's bathroom, please," she said, blushing lightly as she stared at him with her innocent wide eyes.

                "The bathroom's the first door to your left from the entrance hall, you won't miss it."

                She stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding. "Okay."

                The door closed behind her as she left and he prayed that by some miracle it would slam shut and remain stuck. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He was able to last three hours with them without hurling anyone (or himself) out the window. He opened an eye and glanced at the clock. Three more hours to go. Please, Kami-sama. I know I turned my back on you when I refused to be a monk, but isn't this too much punishment? Have mercy.

                There was silence surrounding him again, except for the hushed sound from outside made by the TV, he could almost feel that he was experiencing the all-too valuable peace. Maybe he had been forgiven for that transgression after all.

                "UNCLE YUKI!"

                God must've been pretty hurt when I flat-out refused to be a monk, Yuki decided when he saw what awaited him outside his sanctuary.

                Sounds of canons firing and horrible groans of pain filled his ears, care of his expensive wide-screen television. The newspaper and pile of papers he had given Ryochin as his "easels" to use the art materials on cluttered the floor. The artfully and skillfully hand painted decorative dishes and bowls collected from all over the world were filled with paint and water. The boy himself was hardly recognizable as paint covered his face, as his chest was. Wait, was that the sign of the Antichrist painted on his chest? His white shirt was wrapped around his head in style of a turban and he grinned. "They showed a Western movie with Indians before this pirate movie came."

                "Would you...would—would you like some chicken feathers like the one Indian chieftains have?" I can give you some since there'll be a lot of them sacrificed when I grovel for Kami-sama's forgiveness.

                "Nah," Ryochin shook his head. "But I'd like a black eye patch. Do you think you can convince Yayoi to be the hostage I took from one of the ships I raided?"

                He nodded dully, completely at loss. He was trying to be lovable, for crying out loud! Was that so bad the price for it was his sanity? "Where's Yayoi?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

                "Looking for the little girl's room," he replied indifferently as he mixed colors of paint to get his desired hue. Then paused. "Is there a chance of me getting my leg chopped off then replaced by a wooden one?"

                That can be arranged. "I think I'll look for your sister now." The blond made his way to the bathroom then stopped dead on his tracks with he saw the girl in question standing ahead of him, directly across the bathroom door, smiling guiltily, the spot she stood on considerably darker in hue. God, please, no.

                "Uncle Yuki," she began, "I forgot which was left and which was right."

~*~*~*~

                The little devils finally left. At least it was only the three of them who saw how much he fought for his sanity. His hair disheveled and the entrance hall, no matter how he emptied the cologne bottle's contents, still reeking of Yayoi's essence, he gave the two bundle of dark, evil karma back to their sister by the door. Setsuna gave him a small smile, obviously happy to see him go through hell and back (and again, for the nth ride). At least Sayuri gave him an approving smile while both hell spawn chattered on how much fun they had with _Uncle Yuki_.

                "I'll send more pocky," Yuki promised as they stepped into the elevator and disappeared with one final wave. And I'll be sure to give it my own poison flavor, he thought grimly as he stepped into the hall and locked the door. He wrinkled his nose as he passed by the hall, avoiding a particular spot and walking toward his room.

                At least that was over, he thought as he opened the lamp and reached under his pillows for the leather-bound journal. By reading through the entries, he was given glimpses of his lover before he came to his life and he treasured every moment immortalized through his written words. He gingerly placed a kiss on the cover before opening it, intending to read it for the umpteenth time since its discovery.

_December 23_

_                Guess what? I made a new friend. He's into music like I am.  We're actually thinking of starting a band, can you believe that? Nakano Hiroshi's his name. We met while I tagged along Yuna at the Hotel and he was there, visiting his mom._

_                I really think we'll get somewhere. He was genuinely interested in starting a band—my secret dream. And the fact that I'm a Shindouchi didn't seem to mean a thing to him (except that he asked if there were bodyguards more than ready to jump him for being too close). That's a relief. The last thing I need is another would-be-friend who stammered and feared that any association with me other than boss-employee would cause them a relative's job. That's plain stupid._

_                Anyway, we talked for hours about everything and anything. He's visiting his mom (I already said that, didn't I?) and he's from Tokyo. He should be calling sometime now. He's only staying for Christmas then he's off to his dad's, but we promised to keep in touch._

_                Yuki. It's still snowing outside. I love snow. For as long as I can remember, I've always loved winter best, because of the snow. Well, because of Christmas and the presents, but also because of snow. Mom also loves snow, prolly 'cause it's her name. Hehe. Yuna hates it because she's always so prone to cold and Ruri…Ruri loves spring, no questions asked. But I'm rambling. Oh, well. It's my journal, it's not like anyone's going to read it anyway (other than me, that is)._

_                I haven't told anyone about this but for the past few days, for some unknown reason, I've been feeling uneasy. Maybe I'm just a little too excited with the band and Hiro, but I feel…apprehensive, somehow. You know? You feel like something's about to happen, most likely something big it would probably alter your life forever, but you have no idea what it is? I dunno, maybe I _am_ just a bit too excited. I wonder if Ruri got me Nittle Grasper's latest single. She promised me she'd give it to me for Christmas._

_                Dad still thinks music is a waste. But he indulges me, thank goodness for that. He disapproves of me and Ruri flying all over the country just to hear NG at their live but at least he hasn't asked us to stop yet, as I'm certain he would._

_                I remember last year we were at the airport, arriving in Tokyo for Nittle Grasper's concert the following day. We bumped into this grouch on the way out. I didn't really see much of his face since he was wearing that awful-looking brown coat but he seemed foreign, his blond hair not quite oriental. He growled at me—can you believe that? _Growled—_then glared at me as if I would somehow spontaneously combust under his dagger-looks. Sorry to disappoint him but I'm still very much alive and kicking. But I got back by stepping on his foot, _hard_. Hah! That'll teach you to mess with Shindouchi Shuuichi, you foreign, blond-haired, golden-eyed, arrogant beast! Funny that I remember that now. It's not like I'll see him again. However, if I _do_ see him again, I'll make sure to bite his ear. Then bite and bite till he begs me to stop. And I tell you, I never will._

Tbc

===

[1] Cookies for anyone who can tell me what exactly I meant with this. ^___^

                Guess who he bumped into at the airport years ago and vowed never to stop biting his ear? ::grin:: 

===

Disclaimers: Don't be stupid. Of course Gravitation isn't mine. Suing me will only get your name on my shit list.

Notes: Sorry for the long update. RL sucks, 'nuff said? Anyway, thanks to those who've been so nice to leave reviews and say nice things, especially those who leave not only comments, but criticisms as well. I appreciate it a lot. And I'll keep in mind what you said. ::smiles::


	10. Part 9

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                        serious. 

Rating: PG-15 (for language, definitely)

Disclaimers: Ain't mine, no money. Sue if you must—but I've got GodPapa behind me. Let me see you try. ::grin:: Standard disclaimers apply.

====

Part 9

            Shuuichi reached for the glass of mango juice at the table next to him, not once taking his eyes off the manga he was currently engrossed with. The protagonist was presently estranged from his lover. He wanted to know what would happen to him now that his rich girlfriend was taken away by her family's armed bodyguards.

            The pink-haired teen frowned when his hand came to contact with nothing. Still not relenting from his comic book, he blindly groped for the glass. Still nothing. Placing the book down with an irritated sign, he found Sayuri grinning at him, holding his glass delicately in her left hand while the other waved. "Ruri-chan!" He jumped up from where he sat and tried to grab the glass from her.

            She stepped back and held up high above her head while he continued to reach for it. But she, being a good three inches taller, managed to keep it out of his grasp. Her brother gave her an adorable pout. "I came to ask you if you wanted to escape with me," she replied, handing him the glass then sitting down on his bed. "You've been locking yourself in your room for the past few days with only your manga and doujinshi collection to keep you company. I know why. Aunt Mitsuki finally drove you up the wall?"

            Keeping his eyes glued to the yellow-orange content of the glass he held in his hands, as he knew she would see the truth in his eyes, he replied, "no." Sayuri was correct, of course. The old woman _had_ been driving him mad, asking him questions about Hawaiian and Victorian décor that he did _not_ want to discuss that time, or any time in the near—or distant—future. 

            However, she didn't have to know about that. Sayuri would never let their aunt hear the end of it if she did. The daily bickering at dinner was enough for his ears. "I'm not hiding. I just like reading manga in the comfort of my room," he answered with a huge smile. "Wanna borrow some?" he offered, shoving some of his favorite in front of her.

            "Liar," she scoffed then shrugged. "But anyway, the offer still stands. Don't you feel like you've been cooped in here forever? Four days with Ms. Perky and Nosy and I'm reliving the horror of being under her care from age two until I graduated elementary. It's freaky."

            Shuuichi grinned. Yuna had told him about the times both were traumatized when they were entrusted to Aunt Mitsuki whenever their parents were out of town, which was a lot before he turned ten. Their aunt made them listen to what Ruri dubbed as her Tales of Woes, her 'romantic' elopement then her tragic widowhood.

            "I'm sure it's not that bad. I remember being Listener No. 3 before Mom finally found us a decent sitter and Yuna was old enough not to need one," he chuckled as he remembered the priceless expression on Sayuri's face when it was announced they had a new sitter.

            "You didn't suffer as much as we did," she replied flatly. "You were six when news came that her husband had squandered all their money before dying. It's pretty hazy to me as well, but Yuna was almost thirteen that time; she swears she nearly had a break down. Then she told us more stories about herself and her deceased husband."

            His brows knitted thoughtfully. "Now that you think about it, I don't remember Uncle Akira much. Not one memory."

            "Understandable," she retorted. "Though married, they didn't spend much time together. Dear Aunt liked life in Hokkaido while uncle Akira stayed in Kyushu. Couldn't stand her, I heard," she shrugged. "But then again, who could?"

            "You're mean!" he exclaimed. "I see why you're irritable when it comes to Aunt Mitsuki, but don't you think you're being a little too much? She's still Mom's sister! She can be a little pesky and annoying but she only wants to be closer to us. Can't you see that she's lonely?"

            "No, but I can see she's tacky," she replied, jumping up and turning to him. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm not so sympathetic as you, Ukan. But my heart simply isn't as big as yours. We've been at each other's throats for god knows how long and it only got worse after you left. So don't be disappointed I'm not licking every toe on her feet in adoration."

            "But you can try to be a little nicer to her," he argued. He didn't like it when any of his family members fought. And they did on regular basis.

            "I try, I honestly do," she said, her tone with a hint of exasperation. "But she tries her best to get under my skin. It's useless!" She threw her hands in the air then shook her head. "Forget it. I'm not here to argue about her. I wanted to ask you whether or not you'd like to go to the Pet Shop with me."

            He looked around his room helplessly. There was still a pile of manga by the foot of his bed that he hasn't read. "I dunno, Ruri. I'm feeling a bit lazy…"

            When he didn't seem like he was going to honor her with his company, her shoulders slumped. "Okay. I just thought I'd try to spend more time with you anyway." She gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll see you around...when you feel like it." She turned and walked toward the door.

            "Wait!"

            Sayuri bit the inside of her cheeks in an effort not to grin. She knew she could always count on the small-smile-slightly-slumped-shoulders to work! "Hai?"

            "Give me ten minutes to get ready."

            "Okay!" she grinned, leaping toward the bed and planting a big kiss on his forehead. "We're gonna have so much fun bonding!" She made her way toward the door, alternating from jumping and skipping. "I'll get the car. See you in ten!"

            He stared as the door of his room slid close behind her. Bonding? What had he gotten himself into?

            True to his promise, ten minutes later found Shuuichi, music idol, heir to a great fortune, sitting side by side a cheerful artist, whose face was pressed to the window while she looked outside with open glee.

            Sayuri watched the men she hired chopping the Tikki figures she found all over the mansion into pieces. She would've done the job herself, but she had a more important task as of the moment. She'd have to settle with using the sliced pieces for firewood when winter came. And being the loving niece that she was, she'd share her abundant share of kindling with her aunt, telling her where exactly she got them.

            She noted in disdain that Mitsuki's henchmen still loitered the place. "At least they're carrying paint gun," she said, gesturing at the real-looking paint guns they carried. "Honestly, what's she thinking?"

            Shuuichi merely shrugged. He took out his MD player from his orange backpack and smiled as he watched his sister go through his MD collection.

            "Nittle Grasper!" she exclaimed. She took out her own player and silence reigned the car for a few minutes before she broke it. "Neh, Shuu-chan," she said, tugging on his sleeves and pulling the earphones off.

            "Hm?"

            "Do you miss Yuki?"

            He stared at her as if she'd grown another head. Miss Yuki? Why was she asking about Yuki? He opened his mouth to say that no, he didn't miss the evil bastard, but no words would come out.

            She tucked her short brown hair behind her ear and looked out. "I'm not Setsuna; I won't slap your mouth with my stilettos by merely mentioning the Forbidden Word," she grinned, knowing full well Setsuna wouldn't do that. Her sister would think it too undignified. She'd probably open the door then push whoever said the name out while the car sped on the highway.

            When he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes. "I know how it is, you know. You still love him, don't you?"

            "I'm sure he's happy with his new boyfriend."

            "I've been told he's pinning after a music star. The one with pink hair and beautiful violet eyes—same shade as mine, I've been told."

            "Why are we talking about this?"

            "Because we've been avoiding the topic long enough. Of course Yuna thinks it's all for the best, but I beg to differ. Can you tell me more about this Yuki person you've been dating for almost a year now?"

            "Dated," he corrected almost instantaneously.

            She chuckled. "Dated," she amended. "Care to tell me anything about him? You see, I only know bits. He's a great writer—I've read his works—and he's got attitude. Oh, and yes, and let's not forget that he hurt my brother by cheating on him. Other than that, I know nothing about him."

            "What difference would it make if I tell you anything more about him?" he asked. He didn't like where this was heading. He was still undecided with regards to his (ex) lover. He knew he still had feelings for him—his love wouldn't die just like that—but the hurt was still too strong.

            "I'm trying to help you."

            "Didn't Yuna tell you to stop playing psychologist?"

            She scowled. "Low blow, Ukan. I _like_ playing shrink, deal with it." Then grinned. "You attempting to change the subject tells me one thing. That your emotions are still in turbulence that you can't bear to talk about it."

            Why couldn't I have gotten normal sisters? The eldest was a business whiz, who calculated a lot (not just numbers, mind you) and loved using psychological terrorism to get what she wanted. The other was a psychotic genki artist who loved playing shrink on her free time. "I hate it when you psychoanalyze," he whined, hoping she'd drop the topic.

            "But I remember you liking it when it's done to other people—new employees, to be exact," she replied with a shrug. "Now, why don't we get to the bottom of this imbalance?"

            "What imbalance?" He laughed nervously. "There's nothing to talk about, we're through; it's over. No more relationship. Bye-bye Yuki. I'm over him." He grabbed his bag from his side and rummaged for the drawing pad and coloring materials he knew Ryuuichi placed there days before. He fished them out and held it for her to see. "Look, Ruri! Papers and pens!"

            She didn't seem impressed. He wondered what could divert her attention efficiently and quickly, as what he held in his hands failed. Aha! "They're given by Sakuma-san!"

            Sayuri grabbed them then hugged the materials close to her heart. "Sakuma-sama!" The twenty-two-year-old then proceeded to draw and color, leaving Shuuichi and his "imbalance" at peace until they arrived at the Pet Shop.

            When they finally arrived, Sayuri threw Shuuichi a dirty look. "That was low, Ukan. You used such an underhanded trick to keep me busy from our 'talk.' We'll have to re-sked," she said as the chauffeur opened the door for her and she got out.

            He stood next to her, looking at the two-storey building in awe. "Why are we going here anyway? Don't tell me your fish died. Again."

            "I don't have fishes any more. My current baby's Ratty, though he's back home—Mom didn't want me to bring him."

            "Ratty? You've got a thing for rodents now?" he frowned. "That's…sneaky." He knew his sister had weird tastes when it came to pets, which she treated as her babies, but he couldn't understand what she found particularly lovable in a rat.

            "Rodents?" She wrinkled her nose. "What're you talking about? I meant Ratty as in my little rattlesnake."

            He stared at her. "Snake?"

            "Ratty's adorable, you'll just love him the moment you see him!" she gushed as they entered the store. "Ooh! Squeaky toys! I'll have to get him lots of these! He loved the last squeaky mouse I gave him—squeeze and squeezed until it didn't squeak no more," she grinned devilishly while she dumped a handful of said toys in the basket.

            "We came all the way here for a bunch of squeaky—WOOOOW!" Shuuichi's eyes widened as he stared at the dark brown fluffy kitten at the adoption center. He half-ran toward the cage and kneeled in front of her. "Hi, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

            His sister smiled as she stood next to him, watching him play with the little kitten, which by the way, was hissing angrily with all fur standing. "Looks like we won't be staying long after all. I came here for a pretty little kitty," she remarked brightly.

            "You're going to have one?" he asked, eyes wide with excitement. "Take her, take her!" He pointed to the kitty, ignoring the rapidly panicking salesclerk.

            "Why don't you take her? I'm sure you can manage taking care of a cat," she replied, still smiling. "And I promise I won't let Ratty have her."

            The pink-haired teen wrinkled his nose. "I changed my mind. I don't want to risk Ms. Kitty here as Ratty's breakfast."

            "I'm giving a friend a cat for a present," she explained. "But we can still have the kitten, I'll just choose another one. Anyway, while you think about it, I'm gonna buy other kitty essentials. Be back in five," she gave him a delicate wave then walked off.

            Shuuichi watched her go for a few seconds before turning back to the kitten now staring at him, breathing heavily, tail still raised in a hostile manner. "Hi," he greeted her. She hissed in response. "Good kitty!" He stared at the small frame, the thick fur and the pretty blue eyes. Kawaii!

            He remembered the tabby cat next door at Yuki's apartment. He never admitted it, but Shuuichi knew Yuki adored cats. He recalled the blond novelist sneaking a bowl of milk more than once for the cat when he thought no one was watching. And he knew the only reason Yuki had lots of canned sardines in the pantry was because he gave it to the cat. Shuuichi sighed.

            "Getting acquainted?" Sayuri smiled when she came back with her basket full with what she called "cat and snake essentials." Shuuichi was still coaxing the kitten to lick his hand with the cat scratching his offered palm. "So, you're going to have her?"

            He stood up and shook his head. She meowed in protest at the loss of his touch. The little kitten was certainly deprived of a scratching post. "Why not?"

            Because he reminds me too much of Yuki, he answered mentally. And I want to forget him. I _have_ to get over him. And being reminded every time I look at the kitten wouldn't help. "I won't be a good master. Won't be able to take care of her well."

            She shrugged. "Would you take it against me if I were to adopt her and give her to my friend? I knew she'd love the kitten. And she _is_ rather adorable," she said, smiling at the kitten then glanced at her brother.

            He gave her a noncommittal shrug.

            "I'm sure you and kitty will cross paths again someday," she remarked before signaling the girl for the kitten. The girl was hesitant at first, knowing how hostile the cat had been, but Sayuri assured her that the kitten was perfect that way. She turned to Shuuichi again, "oh! Btw, would you like to name her?"

            "Shouldn't the owner name the kitten?"

            "Yeah," She replied. The girl returned with the kitten in a carrier. She walked toward the counter where she could have a collar for the kitten and chose a violet collar with a silver nametag. "What name? We'll have it engraved."

            "Are you sure the owner won't mind?" he asked uncertainly, but he was brimming with pleasure. Even if he wouldn't be the kitten's owner, at least he'd get to name her.

            "Positive," she assured him. "Well?"

            "Hmm…let me see…. Francesca? Katrina?" He frowned, concentrating. He wanted to give the kitten a pretty name; a name no other cat elsewhere had been given. He wanted something nice, something unique…something cute, just as the little kitty. "I got it!"

~*~*~*~

            "Neko-Neko?" Yuki stared at the kitten's silver tag in disbelief. Who would be heartless enough to give the cat a name that would cause her to hang her head down in shame? No wonder she hasn't stopped hissing.

            Sayuri shrugged, dropping the bags on his floor. She had asked the driver to drop her off at the park where she could walk to Yuki's apartment, saying that she was going to give Neko-Neko to her new owner. Shuuichi wanted to come but thankfully, she was able to convince him to go visit Hiro instead. She handed the Squeaky Mouse to him with a smile. "Have fun!"

            "The cat's mine?" He eyed the hissing kitten warily. This one didn't seem that friendly and he wasn't sure if he was up to the challenge of dealing with a PMS-ing kitten.

            "No, but you get to keep it while the owner goes on a soul-searching break," she replied. "Hasn't sorted through his thoughts and emotions, you see."

            "Everything's brand new," he commented as he stared at the bags by her feet.

            "Well of course they're brand new! Nothing but the best for the kitty!" she huffed. She took the cat carrier from him and rolled her eyes. "Yuki, please, it would break Shu—Shura's—heart if the kitten dies. Take good care of her." She placed the carrier on the floor.

            "But she looks…"

            "Adorable? Sweet-tempered? Cute?" she supplied, raising an eyebrow. "Need I remind you why you need to make sure Neko-Neko's treated like a queen until the owner stops being a blockhead?"

            "I know."

            "Good. You understand. Now, I'm off to meet Shuu-chan for lunch. I'll be back to collect Neko-Neko in…it depends," she grinned, stepping out of the slippers for the visitors and slipping on her shoes. "Have fun."

            He stared at the shut door for a few more minutes. Then shifted his gaze to the angry kitten. He liked cats, really, he did, but that didn't mean cats liked him in return. Some yes, but this one?

            Yuki made a beeline for the kitchen. He's going to need his beer.

~*~*~*~

December 25 

            _I am dead._

_            Merry Christmas. This is supposed to be a happy day, isn't it? Yeah, right. Dad chose this happy occasion to drop the roof over my head. I still can't believe it. Aside from the roof that caved over my head, the ground also gave way beneath me._

_            I'm being overly melodramatic, I know; Sayuri would be pleased. But dammit! I have the right to overreact and act as though the world's ending. My beloved father chose the Christmas Dinner when the whole family with the Kamachis are together to tell me all about my Christmas present._

_            Meg and I are engaged._

_            Lightning, strike me now. It's not that I don't like Meg—she's really cool and pretty. BUT! I'm only sixteen, jeez! I haven't even gotten all my wisdom teeth yet, how can there be talk of marriages? And let's not forget the fact that she's my best friend? Marrying her would be like marrying Yuna or Ruri. Incest is _not_ my thing. Meg was shocked too, guess she didn't know either. Come to think of it, almost everyone at the table was surprised. The only ones who weren't were Dad and Meg's dad._

_            Gaah! I still don't get it. Why? Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh, why?_

_            Well, maybe I do get the logic in marrying because of business, but aren't both families wealthy and powerful enough without a political marriage to make teenage life crappier?_

_            And a little warning would've been appreciated. I barely got out there intact. I was more than ready to scream my head of and demand what the hell was going on, but I really don't see the point of ruining the day for everybody. I just wish someone thought about ruining _my_ Christmas._

_            Most kids get cars for birthdays or Christmas as present. But marriage? So we don't have to get married until we're eighteen, but what the heck is that all about? This may seem cheesy, but I wanna marry for love. My parents got married without some stupid arranged marriage forcing them. They were in love. So why can't I have that? This is so unfair. And on Christmas too. How can anyone feel like celebrating?_

_            This is just too much, even for me. NG's latest single doesn't make up for this, no matter what Ruri insists. Easy for her to say, she's not the one suddenly engaged to her best friend. I guess this means I have superb intuition. I just wish I knew earlier why exactly I was feeling uneasy. Surprises are bad. They give you heart attacks. My spider sense is tingling a bit too late (curse you spider sense!). Excuse me while I encase myself in my own spider web with no intention of getting back to reality unless I return to the much taken for granted status of single-ness._

_            God, I'm rambling. But what can I say? I'm literally a basket case. I'm overcome with shock. My brain cells, the ones left functioning, are comatose. My nerves? Fried. Heart? Expired. Liver? Well…I don't drink so that's still pretty intact, my lungs too, don't smoke. But for the rest of me? (lots of angry marks all over the page)_

_            Engaged to Megumi._

_            I gotta go. I need to fill the tub with water and drown myself in it._

Tbc

===

            Okay, the update was a bit long, but forgive me? Encountered the red brick wall. Writer's block? I've got a whole darn wall! So I'm sorry if you guys had to wait really, really long. As for the link before, forget about it. Something came up and the link didn't show. But it's no biggie. You can still live your life without any big loss by missing that one. It just explained why I would be (was) away for a few months. Anyhow, I'm back now. Hopefully, the bulldozer will do the trick. ::grins::


	11. Part 10

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                        serious. 

Rating: PG-15 (for language, definitely)

Disclaimers: Ain't mine, no money. Sue if you must—but I've got GodPapa behind me. Let me see you try. ::grin:: Standard disclaimers apply.

====

Part 10

            "So maybe I went a little overboard with the kitten," Sayuri admitted in a small voice, but shrugged after a second, beaming at Keiko who was sprawled on the new leather couch in her apartment. Sayuri figured she might as well indulge in her little hobby while she was in town. Patient of the Hour was the usually busy manager.

            "And does Setsuna know of little kitty Cat?" she asked, wondering what the oldest had to say. Keiko knew how much the executive was against the blond novelist. Though in her opinion the woman was overreacting a little, she understood her. No one messes with family; that was the Shindouchi motto. And the fact that it was the clan's baby made it even worse. Yuki was lucky the Cousins were out of town right now and hadn't been informed of the on-goings or he would've needed an army to defend himself.

            "She wanted me to give him a rapid, flesh-devouring dog," the younger woman made a face. "I mean, yes, dogs are really loyal—most of them anyway—" She frowned as she remembered her old golden retriever who stabbed her on the back, or rather, pawed her on the back, by leaving her and practically gluing his furry self to Kauro, one of her female cousins from Kyushu.

            "But," she continued, "they're easily pleased. Give them a bone or chew toy and they're putty in your hands. There's no challenge. And as an added bonus, cats usually are naturally frisky. Once Neko-Neko warms up to Yuki, he'll have to deal with her being such a bother. She has to be treated like a princess after all." She gave her a wicked grin. "Neko-Neko's a Shindouchi. Nothing but the very best. Yuki's whole apartment is her new playground. No place is sacred."

            "What about Shuuichi?" Keiko asked, concerned. "Did it occur to either of you maybe he's just waiting for the hurt to subside before he goes back to him?"

            The brown-haired woman sat on the chair across the couch and smiled the way she saw other psychologists do. "That's why we're testing Mr. Sexy Blond Novelist. Being Neko-Neko's champion, among others, will determine whether or not he deserves a second chance with Shuuichi."

~*~*~*~

            The loud curses coming form inside the apartment was nothing new to her. Kicking the door behind her in mild annoyance, Mika strode into her brother home, completely comfortable as if she lived there herself. "Dammit, Eiri! I've been knocking for almost an hour and the door was unlocked?"

            The cursing stopped and her brother walked into the living room. "I don't recall inviting you in," he deadpanned. He walked past her to get to the bathroom before the foyer.

            She flipped her long brown hair in indifference. "Really, is that how you welcome your older sister?" She frowned when she sniffed the air and saw the way he was clutching his left hand. "Did you cut yourself again? I told you to be careful with sharp objects. Is it deep?" She sniffed again. "Your place stinks."

            He ignored her as usual, grabbing a wad of tissue from the bathroom and cleaning his palm. "Bring your complains to the Princess."

            "Princess?" she frowned. "I knew Shuuichi's leaving you was going to cause damages. I hope it's not permanent. Do you still have the bottle of Prozac I gave you the last time?"

            He directed his gaze to Heaven and threw the crumpled tissue on the coffee table. "You're welcome to it if you want." Not bothering to correct her assumption that "Princess" was a figment of his award-winning imagination, he walked toward the veranda and slid the glass door open. That should help with the stink, he thought.

            "I came here to check how you've been faring since I last saw you and looks like I came just in time. I'll call the family shrink," she promised, sitting on the sofa and watching her brother in concern.

            The novelist debated the pros and cons of hurling her out the veranda.

            Fortunately, he was spared from deciding then and there by the Princess' entrance. Very much like the royal monarch Yuki dubbed her to be, she treaded into the living room, her big blue eyes raised to Mika inquisitively.

            "The Princess will hold court now," Yuki remarked dryly. "Your royal highness, may I present to you my sister, Seguchi Mika. Mika, meet Neko-Neko. Don't forget to curtsy."

            "Oh, God," Mika paled. "You've completely lost your mind."

            Neko-Neko studied her new subject with little interest before turning her proud head away and walking toward the center of the room where Yuki had set up her collection of balls of yarn. Her scratching post was also set there.

            The usually arrogant, irritable writer was actually feeling happy enough that he allowed a small smile on his face by the slight twitch of his lips. After a week of coaxing, she didn't claw his eyes on sight anymore. He also found out it was actually her way of showing affection. He figured had the kitten been human, she would've been into BDSM.

            Getting her to follow his instruction of not using the entire apartment as her litter box was still far from happening, but he was getting there. He woke up without cat crap on his pillow that morning, didn't he?

            And though the shallow cuts on his hands were starting to heal, he had a new battle scar to be proud of just before Mika came, right? Mika didn't receive the usual hissing and clawing. He turned to her and informed her rather smugly, "You have just been royally snubbed."

~*~*~*~

            The soft chirping of birds outside sounded wrong to his ears. The heavy curtain with SD members of Nittle Grasper printed on it effectively kept light from outside. The only light came from the lamp by his bed and he frowned. He usually kept the curtains open to let natural illumination in.

            The chirping started again, louder this time.

            And it seemed even more odd to him. What kind of bird made those sounds? Shaking the last trace of sleep away, he almost jumped out of his bed when he saw Sayuri crouched by his bed's left side, making the weird-almost-pained noises.

            "Ruri!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest. "You gave me a heart attack!"

            She seemed disappointed. "You didn't fall off the bed." She sighed then brightened. "I figured since you missed out on the birds chirping on early morning, I'd improvised. That's how much I love you!"

            "Aw, Ruri, how sweet!" Shuuichi gushed, blushing in delight. It didn't occur to him to point out the sounds made were more of the being-barbecued birds kind than morning larks. He jumped out of bed as if he suddenly remembered something. "What time is it? I have to make Yuki's coffee—he usually has beer—before I rush off to work—" He froze, realizing what he just said.

            The older woman gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood back, looking into his eyes. "It's way past breakfast. Would you care to serve Yuki afternoon tea instead?"

            He collapsed back on the bed, his shoulders slumped. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, or even to himself, but he knew why he overslept. He had a dream the night before. He and Yuki spent the whole day at the amusement park they first went to when Bad Luck sold a million records. He knew it was his subconscious wishing he were back with him.

            He forced himself to be cheerful and shook his head madly. "Nu-uh. I'll serve Yuki poison! I think the garden pesticide will do nicely." The pink-haired teen gave her his brightest smile. "I'm sure Yuna will be more than eager to help. She'll make rice cakes out of year-old rice and rotting ingredients."

            "But what will I do to help?" she pouted prettily, having left out of the Master Plan.

            "You will be in charge of creative presentation. You'll carve pictures on his body after he's done eating," he replied cheerfully. "And you can use Sakuma-san's crayons and pens for it!"

            She clapped her hands happily, excited. "Excellent! I haven't done carving in a while." She saw that the troubled look on her brother's eyes was gone, for the moment at least, and her smile widened. This will have to be resolved soon, she thought, mind already mapping out a plan. She giggled with her brother. "This will be a family project. The Art of Poisoning Yuki Eiri."

~*~*~*~

            "This is deplorable!"

            Yuki tuned his sister's ranting out. She had been going at it for three days now. The pros of throwing her out the veranda was outweighing the cons each second. Wearing his new best friend, a pair of industrialized yellow rubber gloves, he went about the task of making his apartment semi-livable again. Neko-Neko was happily playing with her ball of yarn and Yuki prayed fervently she wasn't in the mood to take another leak on his expensive carpet.

            "He's practically half her age, dammit!" Mika continued her angry tirade. "So what if she's some rich socialite from the other side of the country? He's got a goddamned wife! She should have enough sense to keep her paws off a married man."

            "Neko-Neko!" he scolded the kitten when the ball sailed to where he was scrubbing furiously. She regarded him with unflustered silence then turned away, tail sashaying behind her. The cat has guts, he gave her that. But the cool indifference was starting to get to him. Why couldn't she be like a normal kitten who licked his offered palm in delight after a can of sardines? Forget the fact he knew it wasn't her style, he felt like he was waging an unspoken battle between himself in cat-form.

            His sister stood up from the couch and refilled the wineglass. "Your sister's heart is breaking and you're talking to that damned cat of yours?" she demanded, emptying its contents in one gulp.

            "You're drinking more than usual," he replied, going back to his work.

            "Of course I am! I deserve to drink a whole fucking dam for what I'm experiencing!" she exploded. She replaced the glass on the coffee table with such force he was sure it would shatter and grabbed the newspaper left unread from it. She shoved it to his face. "Look at this! It's unheard of! Mother's no doubt spinning in her grave! Her only daughter's husband…!"

            "Married men having mistresses younger than they are is nothing new," Yuki replied blandly as he took the newspaper offered and used it to clean the remains of what used to be Neko-Neko's breakfast, processed and mixed with body chemicals. He glimpsed of a striking young woman with raven-black hair hanging loose on her creamy shoulders, her slanted blue eyes giving her a rather enchanting, gypsy look. "Not bad."

            "She isn't even twenty and yet she's already announced publicly—never mind it was made in a manner of joking—that she's going to be the next Mrs. Seguchi!" Mika screeched. "And how dare you admire here, Eiri! You're supposed to say she looks no better than a common wench and that Touma will never leave me for the little slut!"

            "She looks no better than a common wench and Touma will never leave you for the little slut," he said wryly. "Really, Mika. You've been married for so long. You managed to survive each other. A new name with a pretty face linked to Touma's is nothing new. You should know that by now."

            He knew Touma and Mika loved each other. Sure, Touma may swing both ways, but he was sure he felt something close to, if not love for his sister. And maybe there was that one time in New York when they were both young, but that was nothing. Besides, Yuki wouldn't hesitate to castrate the blond keyboardist if he cheated on her.

            "But the girl claims to have been in love with Tou-chan since childhood!" she wailed. "We've been fighting lately," she confessed. "And who knows, he really might choose her over me. I don't fawn over him like the other women. And I don't really tell him he's my sun, my oxygen and my life. Maybe he likes that stuff. I don't know! Divorce isn't unheard of in this country and age!"

            "You were already engaged to be married during the time Megumi," he used the name he saw from the paper, "claims to have fallen head over heels in love with your husband. You're the wife. A few misunderstandings won't change a thing. It's normal between couples."

            He was glad to see that his words were having the desired effect on her. He got the message through that thick head of hers after all. He frowned when she plopped down on the sofa in, what seemed to him to be, defeat. "What now?"

            "I saw him kissing her few nights ago. That's when we started fighting," she said in a small voice.

            "What?" I'm going to kill the bastard! Normally, he let his family live their lives, but family was family. Nobody messes with the Uesugis, that was their motto. He knew the couple wasn't affectionate in front of other people; they were hardly more than civil and supportive of each other in public. But he knew there were underlying feelings behind closed doors. Now she was telling him the bastard was cheating on her?

            "Maybe I'm blowing this way out of proportion," she said, trying to brush the subject aside. "I probably shouldn't have dumped this on you. You have your own problems right now. I'm done ranting. I'll be okay." She gave him a small, tight smile.

            "So, this kitten's been making life shitty, huh?" she said, changing the topic. She stood back and looked around her. "Your place looks like the hellhole you make people believe it to be. Doesn't she have a litter box?"

            "Yes, she does, and we're not done talking about how Touma's going to wish he never laid eyes on that girl. Tell me what happened," he replied in a dangerously calm voice.

            She shook her head. "Eiri, please. I shouldn't have said anything. It was just a usual, impersonal peck on the lips anyway."

            "Mika…"

            "Drop it, okay?" She snapped. "I don't want you coming over the house and calling Touma out to kill him. I want this matter forgotten completely. If he wants out of the marriage, fine. I don't give a shit. The marriage's been dragging on anyway. Divorce is inevitable."

            "Don't give me that bullshit, Mika! I know how you must feel. That's how Shuuichi must be feeling right now. But don't give up on him if you love him so much. Fight for him!" Yuki said, seeing Mika as Shuuichi and Touma as himself. "If you think you still love him, give him the chance to explain and work things out between you two."

            "Just like what Shuuichi should've done, right?" the brunette gave him a sardonic smile. "I won't let my brothers whisk me away and simply disappear like he did, but I'm not yet ready to face him, probably as Shuu-chan's not ready to face you."

            He opened his mouth to tell her their situation was different since he was caught in what _seemed_ to be an act of infidelity, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I said drop it."

            She used the look that never failed to make him do as she commanded. It was The Look from the Oldest Sister. He sighed, turning back to his work, but after a minute of silence, he said in a quiet voice, "You both love each other. Things will turn out fine."

            She grabbed her wineglass and shrugged. "I'm sure it will. Just as Shuuichi's crawling back to your place, ready to patch things up between you two."

            He said nothing in response. He only scrubbed harder. That hurt, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, but she knew nothing she say would make a difference. So she settled with what she could. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm sure some cosmic being's working overtime trying to untangle the mess between you two."

            In the silence of her heart, she wished fervently that she were right. No matter how hurt she was feeling with the apparent failure of her own marriage, that didn't mean she wanted the same fate for her brother.

            As if sensing the unnatural silence around her, Neko-Neko stopped playing with the yarn and pawed her way toward the woman on the sofa. Not going by the usual indifference to Mika's presence, she stopped by her feet and started hissing at her. Smiling at the irony that her marriage had to fall apart first before the Princess acknowledged her existence, she offered her hand to the kitten and accepted the silent, unusual way of offering comfort as she lightly scratched her open palm. It seemed fitting that the cat offered comfort the way her master usually did, with the outward appearance of casual nonchalance and arrogance. She was the very image of what Yuki would have been had he been a cat. She was sure Shuuichi would've loved her.

~*~*~*~

            "I miss Neko-Neko," Shuuichi said the second Sayuri sat next to him. They were sitting in front of the small pond at the center of the garden, letting the unspoiled beauty of nature fill their senses as the last rays of the setting sun bathed them.

            Setsuna threw Sayuri a shrewd look before tilting her head toward him. "I'm sure you do. From what I hear, she's a bit spirited, isn't she?"

            "Very," he replied eagerly. "She was hissing so much and making those scratching movements. She even scratched my palm when I offered her to lick it. Neko-Neko's the cutest kitty cat I've ever seen!" he announced with a smile. "I wonder how she is with her owner."

            "They're probably having a lot of fun bonding," Sayuri chirped. She played with the blades of grass she pulled between her fingers and grinned. "Speaking of bonding, Ukan, we have a surprise for you."

            "A surprise? Really?" His excitement was hardly a secret. It was evident with the way his eyes dances and the way he glowed with pleasure. "I like surprises! Don't tell me what it is, let me guess!"

            The oldest grinned. "Guess all you want, Ukan. But we're not telling."

            "You got me a new collection of Nittle Grasper memorabilia, didn't you?" he practically squealed. "You know how I'd love to get one!"

            "You already have more than enough NG stuff, " Setsuna commented wryly, still smiling, "And besides even if I did, Ruri would no doubt have one for herself. Guess again."

            "We're going to a costume party dressed as Nittle Grasper? Of course I'll be Sakuma-san—Ruri, you'll have to settle for Seguchi-san and Yuna will be Ukai-san!"

            The middle child shook her head. "No way! If I were part of the planning, I'd be Sakuma-sama, not you. Guess again."

            Setsuna held up a hand to stall him. "Before you do so, I'd give you a clue. You won't be getting it until later tonight. We're dinning out. _Then_ you'll get your surprise."

            "That's the clue?"

            Sayuri sighed feeling inclined to be a bit more helpful. "Okay, another one. It involves people gathering."

            "A surprise party? But my birthday's not in another few months!"

            "It's a secret," Setsuna said, smiling at him. "But, since it's almost time for dinner, let's get ready to eat out."

            "You can keep guessing until we get there," Sayuri promised. "Oh, and since I'm feeling generous, another clue. It involves dancing." Both stood up and the youngest reluctantly followed their lead. He was dying of curiosity what the surprise would be. He could hardly wait to find out!

~*~*~*~

December 31 

_            Happy holidays. I sure hope to God someone out there is having a good time during this Yuletide Season. I'm definitely not._

_            The past week since dad's announcement has been hell, if you can just imagine. Being the good best friend she was, Meg abstained from the annual ski trip every 27th. She knows me (and my father) well enough to know her coming over would do me no good. It would only feed the fire as though every fossil fuel on earth was thrown into it._

_            Of course dad thought the reason she didn't come was because I _forced_ her to stay home. Obviously, sixteen years of knowing that girl did nothing for him. No one, as in _no one_, can make Meg do anything she does not want to. If people call me spoiled, she's worse. That should give you an idea how outrageous the idea of me forcing her to stay home is. Unfortunately, my father's brain cells have frozen with the snow. He thinks I'm doing everything I can to stop the so-called union (you _do_ have to give me credit for the effort. Ruri's keeping tabs on each and every idea that comes to me). We haven't spoken to each other since three nights ago when he demanded that I retract whatever form of threatening and/or blackmailing I did so Meg could join the what used to be fun trip._

_            And to top things off, he discovered I had no plans of going to Business school. He saw the letter from Julliard. Darn it all. I positioned Yuna at the door specifically for the task of intercepting the mail. Too bad I didn't have the ability to look into the future. Had I been able to do so, I would've known she would be called to the hotel to replace some receptionist trapped in a snowstorm._

_            He found out that all the unscheduled trips to America under the guise of visiting family were lies. I was off applying to some god-forsaken performing arts school (I'm quoting him here, though I did feel inclined to edit some of the more colorful words). Shoot. Did he really have to say music like it would cause him leprosy merely by voicing the word out loud?_

_            This is so unfair! When Aya said she wanted to be an actress, no one said she should stick to accounting like the rest of her family in Tokyo did. Uncle Takenori didn't tear the letter telling her she was in for a second interview to shreds in front of her. He didn't tear the letter, period. He threw a party instead. When Ruri said she wanted to be an artist, the best art materials were immediately bought and a room in the mansion was promptly converted to be her studio._

_            What about when Shuuichi said he wanted to be a vocalist? His letter from Julliard is torn to shreds and he is given an ultimatum. That's right, an ultimatum._

_            I have until tomorrow to make up my mind. Either I stop the music crap my father hates so much, or I'll be sent to India, where the founder of Buddhism was born. He's sending me to uncle Yashura. I love him, that monk uncle of mine, but that would be complete torture. Can you honestly say I'm in any way fit to become a monk, which is my father's alternative for disobedience?_

_            It's actually a bit funny, when you think about it. Can you picture me as a monk? It's almost like picturing the Christian Jesus Christ as Sakuma-sama. Hmm. Do you think they will let me preach in the tune of Sakuma-sama's songs?_

_            If you can just see me now. I'm alternating between laughing in mirth and crying in anger. It's funny to imagine seeing me as a monk, no matter how unusual and unconventional monk-me would be. But it's painful knowing that I'm actually forced by my own father to choose between living a life without music—which is no life at all—to being something that I know I will never be, just like me majoring in Business Admin._

_            And people think that with all the wealth and splendor, being a Shindouchi was great. There are far more valuable things in life than material riches. For others, it's love, freedom…anything they want it to be. For me? It's music. I just wished I could share it with the people who mean so much to me, like my family, or my father. But as the Shindouchi heir, I should live my life not for myself, but for the Shindouchi clan._

Tbc

=====

            I hope that came out okay. ::smiles hopefully:: This part is actually longer, but I decided to cut it because it was running too long for a single installment. I hope it didn't seem to come to an abrupt end because I cut it there. So, till next part then? Thanks so much to those who reviewed and those who're reading. Buddhist Monk Shuuichi shall pray for you. ^_______^


	12. Part 11

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                        serious. 

Rating: PG-15 (for language, definitely)

Disclaimers: Ain't mine, no money. Sue if you must—but I've got GodPapa behind me. Let me see you try. ::grin:: Standard disclaimers apply.

====

Part 11

            All throughout dinner Shuuichi remained excited, throwing guesses when they least expect it. He twirled the fork around, smiling down at the pasta. "You're going to give me a surprise gift with Sakuma-san presenting it?"

            "I doubt it if he'd make it with Sayuri around," the black-haired woman smirked. She stared at her brother's choice of food. They were at an Italian restaurant, in the insistence of Shuuichi that he was in the mood for pasta. The last time they saw each other, he was violently against pasta. She smiled at him form across the table. He was devouring the contents of his plate with much gusto. Shows how much people can change in a span of three years, she mused.

            He accepted her answer; he knew it would be almost impossible to restrain Sayuri when her god was about. He was just like her, only he prided himself to be a bit better. He stopped zoning out from pure hero worship. And they were friends now, weren't they? Friends didn't have altars for each other. Anymore.

            After dinner Sayuri suggested they change their clothes for something better suited for the place they were going to. She held up a bag for him. "I got these for you, since I figured you'd have to look your very best tonight."

            "And since we still have a couple of hours before we head to the Secret Place," Setsuna began, "we'd better stop by the office. I just got a call form Keiko and she needs some files pronto." There was a chorus of groans that greeted her announcement and she grinned. It would be amusing watching both of them slowly expire from boredom. "Let's change at the building."

            Two and a half hours later, Sayuri was brushing her hair, letting the ends of the short brown strands flyaway stiff with hair gel. Brother and sister survived waiting at the doors of Hell while their older sister settled emergency paperwork. They left the building without permanent damages. She ought to be proud of herself. And they were going to celebrate that night. She adjusted the leather choker on her brother's neck and nodded in approval of his clothing.

            He was attired in a tight black mesh top with the sleeves ripped off and with it stopping just above his belly button, exposing his middle. His legs were encased in a pair of jeans and mid-calf boots that seemed to be molded into his skin, as it was so tight. She even applied a bit of eye shadow on him to emphasize the lovely pair of peepers they shared. As finishing touches, the vocalist accessorized his wrists generously with thin silver chains. He looked more than good in her opinion. Looking from an objective point of view, she knew she would've jumped his bones had she been a random hormone-induced human being rather than his older sister.

            And Yuna too, she thought. The oldest had discarded her subtle corporate style for a more chic look. Gone were the simple, yet fashionable silk shirts and slacks, to be replaced by an off-white racer back top and a denim skirt barely reaching her knees, showcasing her shapely legs with a wide suede belt with huge golden hoops. On her feet was a pair of strappy platforms. She had on a gold band, an inch in width, on her right wrist and an ornate gold watch on the other.

            She herself was quite a looker, she knew. Dressed in a wide dark green shirt with one side hanging off a shoulder and a black miniskirt with tights and boots complete with silver buckles, she used a silvery powder for her eyes and had streaks of purple on her hair, to match her eyes. Her only jewelry was the velvet choker on her neck. She painted the tip to the half of her fingers using the silver powder and had spread it liberally on strategic places she was sure would make a beautiful reflection on light.

            The brown-haired woman took out a blindfold from her bag and held it up for her brother to see. "To make the surprise even better," she said. "You'll love it there."

            He nodded cheerfully, completely amenable to having his vision obscured by the cloth. They continued to chat on the way, with the youngest still blindfolded. Finally, after what seemed eternity to the pink-haired youngster, the limo pulled to a stop.

            Sayuri guided him outside the open air and he could hear the music coming from somewhere around him. "Are we in a club?" he asked.

            "Yeah, but this one's special," Setsuna replied, smiling as she covered his back while Sayuri pulled him along inside. The music got louder and he could feel the whole place pulsing with life. The floor was beating with the bass and the energy around him was electrifying. They reached the second floor where there were fewer people, though the place was still packed.

            "Just in time," said Sayuri in relief. "I was afraid the traffic we encountered would make us miss the big show." She helped him feel his way to his seat. The crowd cheered wildly, with Sayuri joining in, before a hush fell over them and the opening notes began.

            Setsuna pulled the blindfold off his eyes just as he jumped from his seat, only to stare in dazed silence as Nittle Grasper's new single started. "Surprise," Sayuri whispered, eyes glued to the beautiful vocalist of the band she so adored since childhood.

            He threw one arm over her and the other over Setsuna and pulled them close to him, grinning happily. No words were needed. It was obvious their gift was much appreciated.

~*~*~*~

            As Shuuichi bowed to the people in the club, he smiled to his band mates and they all left the stage and made a beeline for the second floor booth reserved for their group. "OOOOOHHH! This is so cool," Shuuichi gushed as they neared the table.

            Hiro nodded. "I couldn't believe at first, but your sisters organized everything. I didn't even know _Musico Loko_ was under Shindouchi Industries. And when they asked us to play tonight with you and Nittle Grasper…!"

            Suguru nodded, grinning, as his companions' grins were too infectious even for him. The fact that they were getting together as a band again was enough to lift his spirits as it meant playing keyboard for Bad Luck again, it was also great seeing his friend after a while. He sat next to his cousin, who was trying his best to share the festivity. He knew there was trouble in paradise for NG Records' president. He wished there was a way he could help, but he knew whatever it was, Touma could—and would—handle it, as he usually did.

            "Shuu-chan!" The pink-Kumagoro exclaimed. "You've been missed so much! Let's get together soon and play again, neh? Neh?"

            "He would love nothing more than to make beautiful music together!" Sayuri interjected before Shuuichi could open his mouth to respond. "Oh, Sakuma-sama, I am your biggest fan!" She paused, "well, after that Uesugi teenager anyway," she shrugged. She was obsessed with Nittle Grasper, also with its vocalist, but she wasn't blind to the truth that her brother's ex's younger brother was more obsessed than she was (and that's saying a lot!).

            The man laughed, scratching his head in a manner that was supposed to be embarrassed, but to those who witnessed, was rather adorable and said, "Tat-chan really likes my songs!"

            Setsuna focused her attention to the dance floor below, tuning the "conversation" between the two out. She knew Sayuri must be on cloud nine right now. She felt a pair of eyes on her and when she turned, she saw that K, the American manager of Bad Luck, was staring at her. She tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow as though in query.

            "I was just wondering what suddenly brought this about. It seemed to me the last time we met that it was to be the end of Shuuichi's musical career," K said lowly.

            She sipped from her glass and shrugged. "Music is Shuuichi's life. No one can take that from him, not even the Shindouchi clan. We want him to be happy. And he's happy this way, singing with the band, seeing his friends again…" She just shrugged again and smiled in her brother's direction.

            K believed her. He knew without a doubt that Shuuichi's sisters would move Heaven and Earth to make him happy. He mentally crossed their names off his hit list. "I don't see Yuki."

            "That's the way it should be." She looked past K's shoulder and smirked. "You know, as much as I'd love to chat and commend you for that brilliant shot back in _Artillery Paradise_—which by the way made them reconsider their 'tight security'—your boyfriend doesn't look too happy with us whispering this way. I would suggest taking him to the dance floor this instant."

            K sat straighter on his chair. Boyfriend? He turned just in time to see Sakano hastily grabbing his drink and averting his gaze. He gave her a smirk of his own. "Excuse me, but let's continue this chit-chat in a few minutes. I'll only take a while," he promised.

            Of course she didn't believe him. He and the producer didn't come back from the dance floor (but she and the others were sure they weren't on the dance floor the _whole time_—Suguru had kept his eyes for them) until after another hour. The oldest of the three Shindouchis smirked and ordered another drink. She was liking her brother's friends more and more.

~*~*~*~

            Yuki slammed the door behind him, not even bothering to check whether or not it was locked. He normally secured the safety of his beloved car above others, but not this time. This time he was on a mission.

            Shuuichi was here.

            Someone had left him an anonymous tip thirty minutes ago saying Shuuichi was having a night out with his friends at some club and that was reason enough to shove Neko-Neko to his room, complete with her balls of yarn and cat food, and locking her in. His next step was to jump into the shower and change his clothes so Shuuichi wouldn't mistake him for a homeless, dirty beggar who didn't have the slightest concept of water and soap.

            He really didn't know what he was doing. He was acting on impulse. There was a voice at the back of his mind arguing that the call could've been a prank. That he was doing all this—risking his beloved car—for nothing. He could walk into the club and find that his pink-haired (ex) lover was miles away.

            But there was an even stronger voice telling him to go for it. Fuck the consequences, it shouted. You can always buy a new one with your next paycheck—provided you hand in your manuscript on time—this is _Shuuichi_!

            So, armed with nothing but sheer determination and hopeful prayers, he stormed past the long queue waiting entry and used his connections to get in.

            Craning his head to see better, he was almost thrown back when someone plowed into him. He cursed under his breath and the woman he bumped into helped him get his balance back. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going—trying to find—OH MY GOD!"

            Yuki gnashed his teeth. He didn't have time for this. Hero-worship he could do without in his life. Unfortunately, his books needed these fangirls to increase sales. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry—"

            "Oh, oh, but please, just a second or two," she pleaded, not the least bit noticing that he wasn't paying attention as his eyes were roaming. "I've been in America the last few years, but I've been an avid reader of all yours since your first novel. I have mine in original Japanese," she put in proudly. "I haven't really kept up with Japan since I've been away, but I'm up-to-date when it comes to your printed works. Please, just a moment and I'll run to my car and get my copy so you can sign it—"

            She got an impatient hiss. "I really don't have time," he said, then paused. She seemed familiar. He looked at her again. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing a red dress that reached past her knees with a slit that was up to her thigh and a pair of black boots. He stared at her face. He knew those blue eyes from somewhere. However, he didn't have the time to rack his brain for the name to go with those lovely peepers. Shuuichi was waiting.

            As if suddenly remembering something she slapped her forehead and groaned. "God, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. "I have to go—my fiancé," she said the word as if there was something funny about it that he didn't know about, "is waiting for me. But jeez! I am a _big_ fan. I just want you to know that I love your work." She turned and ran off. She skidded to a halt by the spiral staircase and shouted to him, "my name's Kamachi Megumi, by the way. Remember that I'm your biggest fan!" She laughed, sweet and melodious, as she climbed the stairs.

            Yuki shook his head. He didn't have time for her. Book sales were important, yes, but not as important as getting Shuuichi back. He pushed his way through the crowded dance floor and started his search for his beloved Pink Bundle of Energy.

            After a few minutes he decided looking from the second floor would be better. As he looked below, hands gripping the metal railing that kept drunken patrons from falling to their deaths, or to hospital beds at least, he heard a familiar screech.

            He grimaced and steeled himself for another assault. He had forgotten about her. When she didn't seem to be making her way toward him, he turned and almost fell off the other side of the railing.

            Across the room was Shuuichi with the rest of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper, with his sisters and the girl he met only minutes ago. Megumi, he frowned at the name, knowing he was missing something, was shaking hands with the artists. He figured she was their biggest fan as well.

            His eyes nearly popped out of its socket when he saw her hug Shuuichi's sisters one by one and lastly, she gave _his_ Shuuichi what seemed to him to be too intimate a hug. Yuki saw red. Nobody, not even his biggest fan, someone who increased book sales, _nobody_ dares touch his Shuuichi!

            Only he, Uesugi Eiri-slash-Yuki Eiri had the right to touch Shuuichi!

            As he slinked closer to them (he couldn't very well have either sister notice him lest he find himself outside the club before he could slap the girl back to reality) he could hear what they were saying. She was blabbing about America again. He wondered if she had copies of their albums in her car as well.

            She had.

            "Will you let me run to my car and get my copies for you to sign?" she asked eagerly, smiling at Shuuichi. She then turned to Touma and gave him her brightest smile. "Even while I was in the US I bought every single Nittle Grasper released. It was such a sad thing when you guys broke up. And I'm so happy that I'm here in Japan when you've reunited. Just as Shuuichi and me have." With that, she turned to the young man next to her and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

            Shuuichi blushed, but he was chuckling. "It's great having you back, Meg."

            With that last syllable uttered, Yuki's world seemed to freeze.

            _Meg._

            He suddenly remembered where he had seen those lovely blue eyes. From the paper Mika shoved in his face just earlier that afternoon. She was the rich and beautiful society belle who was causing all the trouble between Touma and Mika.

            She was also Kamachi Megumi, Shuuichi's childhood friend from Hokkaido. She was the one obsessed with Touma. She was the one who argued Touma was better than Sakuma, the one who had gotten into a pillow fight for it. She was the only daughter of some rich businessman who was close friends with the Shindouchi clan.

            She was Shuuichi's fiancée.

~*~*~*~

_January 11_

_            This year sucks!_

_            As I'm writing this, I'm on a bus on a _very_ bumpy road going to Tokyo. And as I'm writing this, I am Shindou Shuuichi._

_            I know I haven't been keeping you up-to-date with the events of my life lately but it's been too much that I guess you can say I simply shut down. I was too numb to process it, what more to write about it?_

_            Dad and I are through. Actually, the whole Shindouchi clan and I are through. He gave me an ultimatum. I gave him my answer. Obviously, it wasn't the one he wanted to hear; why else would I be sitting in a bus on a bumpy road heading to Tokyo with a very numb behind when I could be celebrating the last of winter vacation with my family in Hokkaido?_

_            To make the long story short, I ran away just after New Year's Eve. Being the powerful clan that they were, I was immediately brought before The Clan not three hours after departure. I was planning on returning, honest. I just wanted to have some time out for myself so I could think things through. Unfortunately I had an overnight bag with me, which translated to a lifetime of living in sin (read: lifetime as a musician) in my father's mind. We had an argument—though he was the only one doing the talking while I did all the listening—about who was going to live whose live and how he was to live it. He won. No son of his is ever going to be a no-good musician._

_            So here I am, on my way to see my friend Hiro as Shindou Shuuichi._

_            You know, being the new Shuuichi isn't that bad. Sure, I miss my family, but I'm too hurt to miss them _that_ much. And traveling not first-class isn't _that_ bad, I can't understand why Setsuna and the others think it's torture. It's my first time and I haven't had any real problems. Well, maybe I do miss the polite personnel and the lovely ladies with the cart loaded with food and drinks that come to you even before you realize you need anything. And maybe the soft, plush chairs—the cheap seats are doing nothing for my tortured behind. And there's the threat of being mugged when caught unguarded. The least the guy could have done was help me up after he pushed me to the floor and demanded my money. I guess some people simply don't have enough sensitivity to help those who are obvious in distress. It's sad when people become so callous over other people's well being._

_            I hope he's putting my money to good use at least. When I said earlier this year sucks, well, that was my sore behind talking. I haven't felt it in a while, I wonder if blood still reaches that region since I've been sitting on this bus for more than five hours straight._

_            But, all kidding aside, I'm happy. Of course there's still this part of me who's sad about leaving it all behind, but I've got to move on, right? I know most of the members of the clan want me to go to them for help, to turn to them since dad disowned me, but I won't. It's not just pride (do I even have that?). I want to become somebody. On my own._

_            I want to make it on my own two feet with no help at all from the Shindouchi clan. I don't want to become a famous pop star because my family bullied the higher-ups to take me in and make a star out of me. I guess I should see this as a blessing in disguise. I mean, I have to look at things in a positive light, don't I?_

_            Rather than focusing on the fact that Dad disowned his only son because he wanted to be a musician rather than a boring businessman, I should see it as his way of giving me his blessing to do what I want with my life._

_            Yeah, right, Shuuichi. And you aren't fifty thousand yen poorer after the man robbed you. Darn. I hate it when I get smart, even in writing. That rarely happens, and when it does, I'm the target of my own ruthless tongue. How unfair!_

_            Anyway, the stopover is near. I've been meaning to go to the little boy's room since a century ago, about time we reach one. I'm about to burst here! Note to self when I go down for much needed pee: keep some change hidden in your socks in case of emergency. Also, keep away from men wearing coats that obscure their faces. Not only are they creepy in general, they are potential muggers as well._

Tbc

====

            Thanks so much to those who reviewed. I really, really appreciate it. Not only does it help my ego [hehe ^_^V], but also it inspires me to write more parts. It's great knowing that there are people reading and liking the fics I write. I mean, yeah, I've said it over a million times, but that doesn't mean the words value less each time I say it. Actually, the feeling of gratitude grows tenfold. And this expression of gratitude isn't just for those who left me something. This also extends to the readers. The fact that you're reading says it's good enough that you're waiting for the next chapter right? I appreciate it a lot, all of you. Thank you.

PS to **The Incarnation Pokemon** Hi. I wanted to email you, but I couldn't find any way to send you anything, no email no aim or what. So, if you're interested, and if you don't mind, I'd like to have an addy to go with the name so I can email you privately about some stuff. Don't worry, I promise no forwarded messages about friendship, God, or whatnots. And no, I won't invite you to friendster either [unless you want me to]. Hehe. ^_^


	13. Part 12

Title: Shuu-sama

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

                        OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being 

                        serious. 

Rating: PG-15 (for language, definitely)

Disclaimers: Ain't mine, no money. Sue if you must—but I've got GodPapa behind me. Let me see you try. ::grin:: Standard disclaimers apply.

====

Part 12

            Moving her body to the beat of the music Sayuri flashed her brother a grin when their eyes met from across the dance floor. The night's surprise was a hit.

            Not only was he reunited with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper, Meg was also invited to attend the little reunion. At the moment, Nittle Grasper was attracting quite a crowd with Sakuma at its center. Bad Luck's manager and producer had disappeared to somewhere for the third time that night. She spied Hiro trying to hit on girls up by the bar. Her sister, ever the businesswoman, was talking to the club's manager. And of course, her beloved brother was catching up with his best friend while grinding to the music.

            Turning away from her dance partner with a dainty wave, she made her way toward the young man she'd been keeping her eyes on since she first noticed him an hour and a half ago. Still moving with the music, she grabbed two bottles of beer from a passing waitress and moved in for the kill.

            Yuki's head whipped to the left, looking away from the pink-haired vocalist he'd been watching for a while now when someone pressed a cold bottle of beer on his cheek. He froze, not quite believing his eyes.

            "Seen a ghost, Uesugi?" Sayuri asked with a smile he knew all too well to be a smirk. She handed him the bottle and titled hers in his direction.

            "What are you doing?" Even as he asked the question, his mind was already calculating how much time he had left to see Shuuichi before the security came for him. Could he manage to kidnap him before the beefy men haul his carcass out of the club?

            "I just offered you a beer. I don't know how it's done in Kyoto, but from where I'm from, we say 'thank you'. And we don't look like we've been sentenced to a hanging too."

            It was amazing that Shuuichi was related to someone with a smart mouth like Sayuri. Thank God Shuuichi didn't have one like hers. His mouth was made to kiss, not to mock him. And it would be great to be given service by those heavenly lips right now. Hmm. And being kissed somewhere at the nether region would be most welcome. Hmmm…

            "Oh, and we don't go off to Lalala-Land when speaking to the ones who offered the beer. Are you imagining my brother naked?"

            Busted. Eiri, no matter what happens, don't let the blood to your face. Don't give her the satis…damn. He was blushing. "Should I expect the security any second now?"

            "That wasn't the 'thank you' I was expecting, but I suppose it'll do. You are you after all." She chuckled. "Worried?" When he didn't respond, she sighed and shook her head. "You can drink it in peace. And before you start asking, no, it's not poisoned or drugged. I ran out of pills to put so you need not worry."

            "I'll have to thank Kami-sama for that little favor then." Yuki raised his beer to her and took a swig. They were at a shadowy part of the club, just beneath the stairs so they weren't that visible to the other patrons. Yuki continued to watch Shuuichi, feeling his irritation mount every time Megumi got too close to Shuuichi. Sayuri watched all this interest.

            After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke up, "you love him, don't you?"

            Yuki merely stared at her. What was she getting at?

            "It doesn't matter if you're an absolute asshole, that hardly makes a difference to me. But it makes a difference when you're an asshole _to Shuuichi_. That makes you my prime target whenever I get my hands on one of Setsuna's shotguns."

            "I don't give care if you don't like me. It doesn't matter if you want to put a hole in my head. All that matters is Shuuichi."

            "Well, that's something we agree on."

            "I know you don't believe me, but I really love your brother," Yuki continued as if he heard nothing from her, "I've done everything you wanted me to. My house reeks and I've seen hell through the eyes of someone babysitting those monsters. All I ask if for a chance to explain myself to him and make him understand."

            "You can't _make_ him understand," the brown-haired woman replied with a small smile. "All you can do is explain and _hope_ that he'll understand. You can't force understanding. It has to come from within."

            She studied him. His hair was disheveled and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was still the same badass Yuki Eiri she knew, but somehow he was different now. She knew her brother had a hand on this change, though he didn't know it.

            She knew how much he loved her brother, despite the cold façade. And if the past two weeks didn't prove how willing he was to prove that love, she didn't know what else would. Her sources told her that the man really was in love with him; he just has a weird way of showing it.

            And she knew how much her brother still loved him, no matter what he says.

            Setsuna would probably skin her alive, cook what's left of her in boiling oil then feed her to the dogs, but she shrugged it off. She couldn't take it anymore. Two people in love weren't supposed to be estranged from each other. "How 'bout I give you this chance now?"

            "You high?"

            Yuki Eiri, if Shuuichi's happiness didn't depend so much on his relationship with you, I would personally haul your ass out of this place. Then get aunt Mitsuki's henchmen to follow you home and smother you in your sleep (smother since it's slower, therefore more painful). She took the bottle from him and beckoned a waitress to take the bottles away. When the woman was gone, she took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from strangling him herself.

            "I would probably regret this, but I'm willing to give you the chance to talk to Shuuichi in person. Oh, and that high comment? You'll pay for that later," she promised with a smile, a definite glint in her big violet eyes.

            Yuki stared at her, feeling his heart constrict with hope. "Will you really?"

            "Hell, no! Not after what you said!" she exclaimed. Sayuri rolled her eyes. "I don't back out on my word, unlike someone I know," she added meaningfully. "But yeah, I'm sure you can spot the limo from a five-mile radius. He'll come out to meet you there in a few minutes, I promise."

            Despite the growing hope and excitement, he couldn't help but doubt. "Why?"

            "Because it will make Shuuichi happy." With that, she turned and made her way toward the energetic couple dancing at the dance floor. He stared at her until she disappeared into the throng of people pulsing with life and music, a smile slowly, subconsciously making its way to his lips.

            "God, I can't believe you're a big hit now," Megumi grinned, shaking her head. "And to think we could've gotten married and I could've been Mrs. J-Pop Star."

            "Had we gotten married, you would've been Mrs. Boring Businessman," Shuuichi chuckled, throwing his head to the side and smiling as she did the same. "And I hate to break it to you, Meg, but you're the wrong gender."

            Her nose wrinkled. "I heard about that. Is it true? I haven't had the time to catch up with news about homeland—"

            "You were too busy catching up with news about Touma Land," he cut in, laughing as she turned crimson.

            "Whatever," she rolled her eyes, but she was also smiling. "_Anyway_ a little birdy whispered that you're going out with some hot stuff. From what I hear, you're living together."

            Shuuichi stopped dancing and looked away. She frowned. "Shuu? You okay? I'm sorry; I shouldn't butt in your love life. I just wanted to get an update how you've been the past three years. You know I'm still your friend no matter what, right?"

            He gave her a small nod and managed a smile. She was right. He found out that after he left Hokkaido, in her way of showing defiance to what was done to them, she flew to America and didn't return home until few days ago. After all the years they didn't see each other, she was still the same.

            She was still obsessed with Seguchi Touma. She was still as stylish and as outgoing as she had been years ago. And she was still his best friend from birth. She still understood him without the necessity of words.

            "Thanks," he said, touching her arm. "You're the best."

            "Of course, I'm me after all," she replied with a laugh. She noticed a figure from beyond Shuuichi's shoulder. "Hey, Sayuri's making her way toward us. I'm sure she's going to start on how Sakuma-san's better than Seguchi-san, so I'll see you later. I'll go harass Setsuna with Nittle Grasper. I see it as divine justice for the manager she just finished harassing." She bounced her away from the dance floor and stalked to where the eldest was making her way to their second-floor booth.

            "Ruri!" Shuuichi exclaimed, dancing around her. "Anything I can do for you, big sister?"

            "Actually, there is," she replied with a wide smile. "Before I start, promise me you won't interrupt until I'm done and that no matter what, I'm doing this because I love you, okay?"

            He stared at her. "What are you up to?"

            "Helping you out because I love you" was the ever-cheerful reply. "Well? Do I have your promise?"

            "Oh, all right! You're not sending me off to the Devil, are you?" he joked.

            "Ooh, close. Let's go somewhere less noisy." She pulled him by the hand and half-dragged him to the same spot she shared with Yuki only minutes before. "Ukan, you'll listen to me, okay? Remember that I'm the Voice of Reason and that I'm older. Also, I see a lot of things people don't give me credit for. So I know what I'm doing so you should trust me."

            He studied her face. She was delivering her speech with the usual cheerful manner, but there was something serious in her eyes. "What are you up to?"

            "Yuki's here."

            "Did you call the security to escort him out?"

            "No, I actually told him you'd meet him by the car so you can talk." When he gave her a look of pure horror, she rolled her eyes. "Aw, cut the theatrics! I know you still love that odious man no matter how hard you pretend you don't. Remember earlier today?"

             "That proves nothing! I wanted to poison him, or have you forgotten?"

            "You were into poisoning him after you realized your slip. Admit it, Shuuichi. You still care. I think you've had enough time for the hurt to subside. You can face him without feeling so betrayed now. And don't you dare tell me you don't want to see him. I saw the photo you have under your pillow."

            He crimsoned and she grinned. Gotcha! "He loves you, I know he does. Please, talk to him. I can't just stand here and let you ruin your happiness because you're too stubborn to admit you've been hurt. It's time to let it go."

            "But…Yuna…"

            "I saw Meg skulking after her. And I'll make sure she notices nothing out of the ordinary. Hiro dragged Suguru off the dance floor, Nittle Grasper's creating a racket on the dance floor; K-san and Sakano-san are off having fun. You're free to go."

            "But…"

            "Okay, fine. Forget it. I was just trying to give you the necessary nudge so you can patch things up between you two. But since you don't need it, I'll just tell that boyfriend of yours to go fuck himself. That'll make you happy." She gave him a tight smile and turned, with every intention of doing just as she said.

            "WAIT!"

            Sayuri smiled. Slowly turning and using that little time to arrange her features to one of surprise and puzzlement, she faced him. "Yeah?"

            "Maybe I'll talk to him so I can tell him to stop bothering me. Set him straight that it's over between us," he said in a small voice. "But that's all."

            She nodded slowly. "Sure, he's waiting by the limo. I'll cover for you, don't worry." She watched him with the same neutral expression on her face until he disappeared out of the door. When he was well out of sight, she broke into a grin and chuckled to herself. She gave herself a mental pat on the head and performed a little twirl. "I'm good!"

~*~*~*~

            "Leave us, Watanabe-san."

            Yuki looked at the source of that quietly uttered command. He forgot how to breathe. Standing behind him, just mere five feet away, was the man he loved more than life itself. He was facing him, his form silhouetted by the lights in the underground parking area. The light cast flecks of light on his hair and he never seemed more beautiful to him that he did now. "Shuuichi…"

            He unlocked the door at the backseat and slid in, leaving it open for Yuki to follow. Not that he wanted to be in an enclosed area with the cold man, but he didn't want to talk to him out in the open. Besides, he was sure one of Setsuna's stilettos was lying around somewhere. He could always poke his eyes out if he tried anything.

            Yuki closed the door after him. He looked cool and collected at the exterior but deep inside he was a mad tangle of nerves on short-circuit. He finally got Shuuichi alone. Now what?

            "Yuki—" "Shuuichi—" they both said at the same time.

            "You go first" again, they chorused.

            Yuki was mentally banging his head against the plush exterior of the limo. Why wasn't this going as smoothly as he planned so many times in his head? This was the friggin' Happy Reunion of Lovers. There should be hearts and lots of cute sappy stuff, not awkward choruses.

            Shuuichi sighed. "All right, spill whatever it is you wanna say." Though it came out cool and indifferent, Shuuichi knew better. The mere presence of Yuki was causing him to forget the past hurt and betrayal. Don't be stupid, he scolded himself. He probably wore that silk shirt because he knew you loved it when he did. Don't go soft on him, idiot! Must…remain…firm. Emotionless. Give him a dose of his own medicine. Call him names.

            Sweetheart?

            I'm hopeless. And Yuki isn't helping! Okay, another try. Remember, Shuu, emotionless. Be like Yuki. Be a complete asshole. Ignore the sight of Yuki's exposed throat. Pay no heed to the delicious fact that you're with your (ex) boyfriend with no one but yourselves occupying the spacious backseat of a limo and that you haven't gotten any since you left the apartment. And that you wouldn't want anyone else to do it with you, but this backstabbing prick. Ignore how sexy he looks that you want to just forget about everything and kiss him. Ignore the voice in your head. "Well? I thought you were here to talk."

            Yuki stared at the pink-haired man beside him. He was aloof, but he could see in his eyes, his beautiful violet eyes, that he wasn't as cold-hearted as he was pretending to be. This was the one chance from Heaven. This was what he was praying for. Dear God in Heaven, please let things work out between us this time.

            "I'm sorry."

            Somehow that phrase, uttered with such softness and sincerity, melted the icy wall that kept Shuuichi from seeing the feelings reflected in Yuki's golden eyes. But damn him if he was going to let that mere phrase erase every single crap he had been through because of the man who said it. But still…

            "I know I was a complete asshole. I never treated you right. I locked you out, called you names. Being your 'boyfriend' wasn't just about the sex. It was also about the relationship. I wasn't much of a lover as I've been a friend. Shuuichi, I would do anything for you to forgive me." He took Shuuichi's hands from his side and clasped them to his face.

            "I've been working hard proving to your sisters I deserve a second chance, but then I started wondering, do I really deserve a second chance? I took your love for granted. I took _you_ for granted. After you left I realized how much you meant to me. I know I suck at showing it, but it's true. I never meant to hurt you. That thing with the other guy…please, you have to believe me…"

            Shuuichi's eyes started to fill with tears. He could see tears were forming at the corner of Yuki's eyes as well. All throughout Yuki's impromptu speech, he knew he was falling again, harder this time. Because this time, he knew Yuki loved him. He didn't have to doubt it anymore since he was saying it himself.

            "Please, Shuuichi. The past three weeks have been hell without you, knowing how much you hated me. Give me another chance. Give _us_ another chance. Let's start all over again. I'll court you properly, shower you with gifts and make sure you know how much I love you every second of the day. Shuuichi…I love you…"

            He took his hands from Yuki and gingerly held his face, looking into liquid gold. "It's okay, Yuki, you don't have to cry anymore." He lowered his lips to the corner of his eyes and kissed the tears away. "It's okay, I forgive you. Because I love you."

~*~*~*~

September 17 

            _It's been a year since I've been booted out. I'm managing quite well, a miracle, isn't it? Thank God for Hiro. Without him, I don't think I would've survived a day. But of course, no sense going through that now. Just flip the pages back to the past year for details on how I've been the past year. Anyway, I'm doing well._

_            It's weird that I'm suddenly contemplating about how I've been managing since leaving the clan. I guess meeting Sakano-san made be realize how lucky I've been. A manager, can you imagine!? He's really a nice guy, works for some big-time record company. We're starting at the bottom of the ladder, which is fine by me, since we _are_ novices anyway. But the fact that we—me and Hiro—got this far with our dream to become real musicians… _WOW!__

_            See? I real am destined to become a famous artist. We still have a long way to go, but we're getting there. And I did it all without any help from my family, my biggest accomplishment yet. Not that I'm saying I'm happy to be estranged from them, but I guess after a year, I'm cool with it now._

_            Of course I miss them, especially Mom and Yuna and Sayuri and Meg—and okay, Dad, too—but I have to move on. I didn't write this before, as it was too painful then, but a month after our row, I tried to come back and patch things up between Dad._

_            I didn't see anyone, not even Mom, when I left an hour after arriving. I just met Dad, tried to talk to him and make him understand. He couldn't. Yeah, he wanted me back, but only if I promised never to mention music as long as I live. I couldn't do that. He told me to get out. It wasn't the usual shouted order. It was low and cold, unfeeling. That was it. In that simple command, I knew I lost. As long as I have my dream, I would never be welcome back to the family. To him, he no longer had a son._

_            Of course, being me, I got depressed for a while. A whole month, actually. But Hiro, bless him, made me realize that this was what I wanted. I fought for this, gave up too much to lose now, not when the real battle has barely begun. I have to carve a path for myself in Tokyo. I have to live _for myself_._

_            And now that we have a manager, I'm sure our dream, the one I sacrificed so much for, isn't long from coming true. I just have to keep trying harder until we reach the top._

_            Oh, hey, speak of the Devil. There's something at the Evening News about the Shindouchi clan. No matter what I do, they plague me (that's the Shindouchi clan for you!). But I still love them anyway, disowned or not._

_            How terrible. Something about someone in the family dying. I hope it's not Grandmother. She was in Kyushu that time I left and I haven't talk to her about all this. The woman may have scared me to the point of wetting my pants when I was six, but I love her all the same. Formidable woman. But lovable nonetheless. I miss them. I wonder if I'm actually allowed to go to the funeral? (Written in what seemed to be lighter, weaker stroke:) Knowing Dad, I'm not._

_            Oh, God. It's not her._

_            (The journal entry was left unfinished with a newspaper clipping about Shindouchi Youji's death inserted between its pages)_

Tbc

===

            I know it's not exactly novel-length but hey! This is still an update; it shows I'm still working on it. Hehe. Hope you liked. And sorry for the long update. My compy's f*cked up. I can't go past the first page of ff.net when I'm using Crash. So I'm giving up, I'm posting this at an Internet café. ::sigh:: Oh, well.

To reviewer Inori-Sakura: Hao. ^_^ Sorry I forgot to answer your question last chapter. Yup, the cities, towns, etc. used are real, well, except the hotel and Artillery Paradise. But that's about it when it comes to the real thing. Distances and such are uncertain, so if I calculated things wrong when it comes to how long going from point A to point B will take, things like that, sorry. If anyone knows, I'll be more than happy to correct things. ^_^ 


	14. Part 13

  
Title: Shuu-sama  
Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]  
  
Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki  
Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)  
OOCness—I can't seem to make them otherwise. ::sniffsniff:: Shuu-chan being   
serious.  
Rating: PG-13. HEY YOU! Uhm, there's a slight lime in this part, but it's really, really short, and nothing much really happens, actually, it's more of a citrus than anything. But I just thought I'd warn you.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Ain't mine, no money. Sue if you must—but I've got the Shindouchis behind me. Let me see you try. ::grin:: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Notes: someone brought it to my attention (thanks so much!) that it's a bit confusing with the journal entries with the parenthesis. So, to avoid further confusion, parenthesis in Shuuichi's journal, written by him, is written between ( ) while my notes, like details and stuff, will be written in [ ]. Hope that helps.  
  
MORE FROM ME: Heya, guys. I know, update's been pretty slow, but see? I love you guys too much that I'm writing Shuu-sama rather than studying for the exams this week. Hehe. Logic's never really been my favorite subject anyway. ::makes face:: So I guess if updates take a whole lot longer (longer than usual anyway), then that prolly means I'm repeating the course. ;p  
  
  
====  
  
  
Part 13  
  
  
  
For God's sake! Setsuna exclaimed, eyes narrowing irritably at the sight of two healthy young bodies groping and feeling each other in plain sight. She turned away from the two drunken, not to mention hormone-ridden, musicians and came face to face with the sight of Megumi trying to charm Touma, who was politely turning her down at every chance.  
  
She really has nothing against going to clubs and having fun. She was one of the brains of tonight's operation, wasn't she? But when the clock strikes three and her companions' brains were swimming in alcohol, she knew it was time to call it a night. They could continue the reunion later—if their hangovers permit them—but right now, she had the sinking suspicion she was the only one who wasn't drunk enough not to see men have a go at it in front of her as a particularly pleasurable watch.  
  
she cried out, craning her neck to make out the familiar shade of brown hair with purple highlights. She hasn't seen Shuuichi in a while and she was fairly certain he was in the little boy's room, not having the stomach for too much alcohol. She better send Hiro to him—as soon as she drags the redhead from the usually irate keyboardist. Hmm. Who would've thought those two would hit off after three bottles of beer?  
  
Leaving their booth before she witnessed its complete sacrilege courtesy of said members of Bad Luck, she went in search of either of her siblings so they could leave. Or at least talk about details whether or not they planned on going home. The black-haired woman finally spotted Sayuri at the middle of the dance floor dancing with an equally energetic and equally drunk Sakuma Ryuuichi. As she made her way toward the bubbly girl, she caught snitches of excited, slurred conversation between other dancers.  
  
Deeja hear? Yuchi Eiri ish here!  
  
Setsuna stopped mid-stride. WHAT? She turned to the young woman gyrating with wild abandon. Excuse me, but did you say Yuki Eiri is here?  
  
the girl answered readily, rotating her head as well as her hips. Setsuna wondered briefly how she'd feel when she gets home. The girl's neck seemed ready to snap with the way she was throwing her head.  
  
You sure?  
  
Ya betcha'm sure!  
  
She nodded her thanks and started walking away without another word, her head already turning. So the loathsome man thought he could try charming her brother while he's out having fun, eh?  
  
Having reached the bathroom where it was less noisy, she took out her cell phone and punched the numbers with urgency. She didn't even greet the recipient of the call, but spoke briskly and crisply, yes, it's me.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Shuuichi closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. He felt the familiar sensation stirring from somewhere deep within him. Liquid fire spread throughout his body, making him burn from inside. The silky caress of Yuki's tongue lowered, tracing a wet trail from his lips to base of his throat. And God! He missed the way Yuki trekked the familiar path of his body.  
  
His own hands busied themselves with unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, touching as much skin as was exposed to him. He missed this, the physical assurance of Yuki's feelings for him. The blond pulled him closer, rubbing their hardness together, proof of how much they wanted each other.  
  
Shuuichi pulled away until he could see Yuki's face clearly and gave him a smile, his eyes dark and hazy with desire. I missed you, he said shyly, but truthfully.  
  
Not as much as I missed you, Yuki purred, gently lapping his ear and tracing the shell with his tongue. He knew he sounded really corny, and on other occasion, he would've rather died than say something as stupid as that, but he didn't care. It was true; the gravity of the statement was almost enough to slice into the thick mist of desire that surrounded them that he paused from unzipping his lover's pants.  
  
Almost.  
  
He gave the heated flesh in his hand a gentle squeeze and shut his eyes, completely lost to the world they were weaving just for themselves. Shuuichi has always been a noisy lover, and he was surprised that he wasn't yakking away as usual.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a sight more beautiful than the most priceless piece of art known to the world. He was treated to a glimpse of Heaven.  
  
Through half-hooded eyes that were dark violet and unfocused with ardor and his skin enveloped in a thin film of sweat, Shuuichi was the very picture of an innocent seraph being lost to the throes of passion.  
  
And he was the demon who corrupted him.  
  
He kissed the parted lips fervently, covering his face in soft kisses that Shuuichi opened his eyes to meet his.   
  
he whispered, gathering the other man into his arms and holding onto him. Call me Eiri, that's my name.  
  
the name rolled out from his tongue with the characteristic sweetness that was inherent to Shuuichi. He wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled against his shoulder. It doesn't matter what I call you. You will always be the man I love.  
  
Their world fell into shattered pieces when someone presses his face against the heavily tinted windows and tapped on the glass.   
  
  
  
Keniji couldn't believe himself. His conscience was going to keep him awake for a week after this. But his brother was scheduled for another operation.  
  
He had gotten another call from the old bat, telling him to whore himself to the blond one more time. He didn't fully understand why he was needed to end the relationship, and frankly, he was sick of being used, and destroying relationships on the process, but he was desperate.  
  
Wearing a wide grin that he knew would serve only as salt to the young singer's wounds, he tapped on the window and pressed his face on the glass. When the door opened, he didn't miss a beat and launched into an impromptu speech.  
  
Sorry to bother you, he said cheerfully, not the least bit sounding remorseful, but I was kind of getting bored. Eiri, you told me you'd only take five minutes at most. It's been over an hour—  
  
What the hell are you talking about? Yuki exclaimed, seeing red all of a sudden. He was going to kill the lying scumbag. He didn't even know who the hell he was, yet he was pretending they were together. He was the reason he was in this fix, the bloody bastard!  
  
Shuuichi squinted at the sudden light from outside and his jaw fell. His face swiveled to the man next to him and glared.  
  
Yuki saw the dark look and he held up a hand, shaking his head. No, Shuuichi, listen to me. This isn't what it looks like. Please listen  
  
So you can lie more? he demanded, angrily righting his clothing. He pushed the vile creature out and stepped out after him. Well? Caught in the act, aren't we?  
  
Yuki dusted himself and glowered at the young man smiling at him, having the nerve to actually look a bit exasperated. The boy was going to die a slow and agonizing death by his hand, damn him if he didn't! Tell him the truth, you bastard!  
  
With a defeated sigh, Keniji nodded slowly. He turned to the angry and hurt Shuuichi, whose eyes he could see were threatening to spill tears. How he hated himself that moment. I'm sorry, Shindou-san. But we've been seeing each other even before you got together. We didn't want to hurt you, seeing how much you loved him.  
  
He couldn't stop the fist from connecting with the liar's jaw. He deserved it, more than anything. He knew everything he worked hard for were now slowly crumbling to nothing because of this boy's lies. He turned to the other man and grabbed his shoulders. Shuuichi, look at me! Please, listen to me. Don't believe him. I know I've done so many things that hurt you—deliberate things to push you away. But I stopped doing that the second I realized I love you. I do. I would rather die than hurt you in any way—  
  
Let go of him!  
  
Setsuna rushed to her brother's side and pulled him from his grasp, wrapping an arm around him. She glared at the blond. What the hell are you doing here with that trash?  
  
Sayuri stepped between them and slapped Yuki. He couldn't look at her in the eye, couldn't face the betrayal he saw in there. I was wrong about you, she said with tightly controlled anger. You don't deserve Shuuichi.  
  
Security came few seconds after the two women, but Yuki shrugged them away, intending to walk away with as much dignity as he could. He no longer felt anger towards the boy who ruined everything for him. All he was aware of was the numbing feeling of loss.  
  
As he walked away, he paused, turning to look at Shuuichi one last time. He was staring unblinkingly at the ground, his sisters' arms around him, as if shielding him from Yuki. Shuuichi, you've always trusted me. I need that trust now. Please believe me. I don't know what this is about, but I know one thing for sure. I love you. Do you hear that? I love you, Shuuichi. Believe in me. Believe in us.  
  
Take him away, Setsuna ordered angrily, glaring at his back as he was escorted out. She stared at her younger sister who bit her lip guiltily. She sighed and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. Watanabe's on his way. Let's go home.  
  
Sayuri nodded and stepped into the car. The oldest held the door open for him while he slid in, still remaining mute and unblinking. She sat next to him and hugged him. It's okay, Ukan. You can cry. We'll be here, we'll always be here.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yuki threw the keys, not caring the least bit when it missed and it clattered loudly on the floor. He numbly made his way toward Shuuichi's room, stumbling and groping in the dark. He ignored the sharp pain on his side when he hit the wooden table at the hallway, sending expensive decorative dishes crashing to the ground.  
  
Guided by the moonlight's rays filtering from the room's open windows, he collapsed onto the bed and stared at ceiling, breath coming in hitches, tears coming in buckets. He couldn't stop feeling the numbing loss. He knew life without Shuuichi was empty, but he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility of that life until that night.  
  
  
  
  
Sayuri watched helplessly as her sister led their brother to his room. She couldn't face him now, not after the way she practically thrust him in Yuki's arms earlier that evening. She still couldn't believe herself.  
  
How could she have been so stupid to fall for his simple tricks and petty begging? If he could cheat on Shuuichi once, he could very well do it again. And he did.  
  
She stalked toward her room, intending to drown her guilt with tortured silence. She knew she deserved as much punishment as Yuki because she made it possible for him to hurt Shuuichi one more time. As if once wasn't enough.  
  
And to have brought the young man with him—! Her grip on the silver handbag tightened. I'm going to find that boy and wring his neck—after I'm through Yuki's—WHOA!  
  
Aunt Mitsuki stepped out from the corner, and Sayuri barely noticed her before they collided. Don't startle me like that!  
  
The older woman shrugged and took the younger woman's hands into hers, with Sayuri vainly trying to get them back. Sorry, my dear, but you were too immersed in your foul mood to take notice of anything, save probably murder weapons, she teased. But as we're in the topic of bad moods—  
  
We're not! I'm sleeping, she replied, finally prying loose from the vise-like grip and stepping aside to let her pass. When she didn't, she sighed. Her mother and her always got into fights about her treatment of her aunt, but the woman was always wearing her patience thin. Like now. Aunt Mitsuki, I'm sorry, but it's late and I'm really tired. Let's continue this tomorrow, okay?  
  
The plump old woman nodded sympathetically. Yes, I noticed everyone tonight seems a bit down. What happened? Did the party not go well?  
  
Something like that, she answered.  
  
Too bad. I think I'll fix us all some tea, might help lift the spirit.  
  
Yeah, you do that. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, but I'd like to be left alone, if it's all the same to you. She didn't wait for a response as she continued to her room, sliding the door behind her and leaning against it, hurting, being eaten by guilt.  
  
Mitsuki shrugged and continued on her way, intending to visit her nephew's room to check on him.  
  
I'll get you some warm milk—  
  
THANKS BUT I'D RATHER YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Setsuna complied weakly, sliding the door and letting out a deep sigh. After a few seconds, she finally noticed the extra shadow in the hallway. Aunt Mitsuki?  
  
The one and only! she replied cheerfully, coming over and giving Setsuna a brief hug. Thought you could use that. Partygoers are down. Is it something you catch from staying outside later than twelve?  
  
The black-haired youth offered a faint smile. No, just something you catch when you're within a hundred feet of Uesugi Eiri.  
  
Ah? The boyfriend? My, but what happened?  
  
Don't concern yourself with it, Aunt. It'll go away soon enough. Shuuichi just needs time. And we'll all be here for him.  
  
Mitsuki took her hands and gave them a gentle pat, looking right into Setsuna's tired lilac ones. Yes, we will be here for Shuuichi. No matter what happens, no matter how many lovers come and go, this family will always be there for each other. We will always be together.  
  
  
  
  
Shuuichi angrily brushed the offending tears away. He isn't worth it, you dweeb! That asshole no more deserves your tears than he does your love.  
  
But as much as he lectured himself on the futility of crying and lamenting his present condition, he couldn't stop the tears ducts from releasing more of the vile things. Haven't I cried enough? I've been crying ever since I met that man on the park!  
  
The heartless prick, criticizing his work when he didn't want it—especially not from someone prowling the night like he was then. And when they finally got together—what? More tears.  
  
I endured a lot for you, you bastard! And how do you thank me? You sleep with another guy—worse, he was already there even before me.  
  
You were lying all this time.  
  
Shuuichi hurled the pillows across the room, hoping to channel the anger and hurt to the now-airborne things. But it didn't work. During those book-signing tours? Were you really signing books of fans? Did you sleep alone in the hotel during those times you're on tour? When Im on tour?  
  
Not being able to endure the pain of that particular train of thought, he buried his head in his hands, body silently racking with sobs of pain and anger coming deep from within his soul.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
July 22  
  
  
WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
You will NOT believe what just happened! After such a long time—well, okay, three days—of living with Yuki, we're going to have dinner together! Not the usual Chinese take-out, haha! This one's for real, as in real food bought at the market that requires cooking. I'm finally going to eat something cooked by the high-tech-looking stove Yuki has in the kitchen. Usually we only use that for boiling water when he needs coffee (which is very, very rare). But not tonight! No, not tonight. Tonight, we're having dinner cooked by the wonderful, handsome, talented, sexy Yuki Eiri!  
  
I was talking to Hiro on the phone how I wanted to eat something different for a change—we were always having burger and fries—and then he suddenly got up and grumbled so cutely. I thought he was going to get mad I was tying the phone up when his editor could be calling any second, but he said something like I was none too subtly hinting that he cook something for me. Weird, isn't it? I would never have dreamed up such a ludicrous idea, but hey! It got me dinner by him, right? It's okay that Yuki's so weird sometimes. I still love him.  
  
I still can't believe how my luck changed so much since meeting Sakano-san. After gigs as opening bands, we're finally making it! Then I met Yuki that night on the park. It's surreal, even now, when I look back. Who would've thought he would love me too?  
  
Okay, so maybe he hasn't said anything like that, or close. But he's shy. He'll come around. We're living together, aren't we? Of course, there are these things like his family (but I think his sister likes me she just doesn't know how to show it) and how the media will take all this if it comes out—which hopefully won't. I love him and everything and I feel no shame with what we have, but I can't say the same for other people. There are some who will be disgusted, I know. But they don't matter. What matters to me is that I'm happy with him.  
  
It should be like that, right? You shouldn't have to give so much emphasis on what other people think of you if you're suffering because of it. As long as you know you're right and nobody's getting hurt, you should do what you want, that my motto.  
  
Like me. With Yuki. I'm really happy with him and I'm sure he's happy with me. I'm me after all. Haha. But really.  
  
I know he still doesn't feel as much as I do, but there's something there for me, isn't there? I know there is, that's why despite the cold façade, despite the things he do to push me away, I'm still here.  
  
Oh, hey. He's back from the store. I guess I should help him cook, since it'll be nicer if we ate something both of us worked together for. Aww. How romantic. Can't wait for dinner.  
  
I hope it's not pasta or anything like that. I remember Yuna used to cook lots of those before. Never could stand any of them. But Mr. Sex God seems talented enough brandishing a spatula, I'm sure he's as good at cooking as he is at a-hem—you-know—a-hem.  
  
[The entry ends with a huge heart drawn between Shindou Shuuichi and Yuki Eiri.]  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
===  
  
  
Okay, I know what you're thinking—not another angst fest!  
  
There's no need for violence (::but wears full armor anyway::). It's just that this is how I originally planned on writing the fic. But don't worry, I'm done with angst now, so it'll end in the next partor the next, I really can't say because that'll give it away. However, rest assured this Reign of Angst shall cease. ^_^  
  
Oh, and as usual, hello to all readers and reviewers. Sorry if I'm not that active in greeting you one by one. But don't worry, I know who you are (in a manner of speaking—lest you think I'm psychotic that I tracked you down ^^;;) and I love you for always leaving something with each update. Thanks so much. It does wonders for my ego, also my disposition. I become more amiable each praise. ^___^  
  
Anyway, my Logic and Algebra books are calling. I've done enough playing hooky for the day. ::sigh:: It's good the people who invented these Tortures for Mental Destruction are already dead. Otherwise I would've been forced to hunt them down and burn their respective houses to the ground. Oh, well. I guess I'll settle for burning the books instead. Who's up for a bonfire?  
  
Oh, and as usual, I'm posting this from an internet cafe. ::sighs:: Why is it that when my sister uses the compy, it's working fine, but when it's me in front the monitor, it gets busted? Is this some sort of conspiracy? I DEMAND JUSTICE!

  
feed the author's ego. email her at kuroi_22@hotmail.com


End file.
